Magnificent me will never love a rat!
by SPHP20896
Summary: She thinks he's a rat, he thinks she's a cockroach. But...you have to find that out for yourself I hate 'but's too
1. Chapter 1

** A HUMBLE INTRODUCTION TO MY WORLD**

Okay, so is it wrong to hate her?

I mean she's just, frustrating.

She's a total freak show, that's what she is.

What do people see in her? Seriously!

The people here at Hogwarts worship the ground she walks on!

I however, don't.

But no one listens to me, ever.

If I had it my way, I'd feed her to Fluffy(Big, cute dog with three heads and huge teeth).

I swear she's got everyone here under her control.

Thank god I have a brain and I can tell with one glance that she's hopeless.

She's Jennifer Tilbury.

She's skinny as hell, has crazy grey eyes and hair that looks synthetic, it's brown with blonde streaks which let me tell you looks horrid.

But all the boys seem to think she's hot.

She's a disgrace to the female gender.

She has no brains.

But people love her. Her face is caked with make-up but people don't seem to care about that.

Oh by the way I'm Sahana Sharma.

Sometimes I go off on a tangent and forget that some people might not care what I'm talking about.

So I'm a half-blood, don't be surprised.

I come from India.

Every summer I go back to India. I came very reluctantly to Hogwarts.

When I was eleven I had no intention of doing magic.

I was focussed on English and Literature, but my dreams were thwarted when I got a letter from the Indian Academy of Magic, saying I could join on first June.

My Dad had gone to IAM, but I did some research and asking around and insisted that they send me to Hogwarts.

I wanted to come here because I had always wanted to see a different place and more importantly some great writers had come from Britain.

My parents agreed and with some difficulty they got me enrolled in Hogwarts.

When I came though, I wasn't happy at all. I did not want to learn magic, learn subjects that I couldn't discuss with my friends back at home.

I couldn't pursue my dream and the worst part? I hated learning something so many people thought didn't exist.

As time went by it grew on me.

I enjoyed my time at Hogwarts, made friends and enjoyed certain subjects.

I still wrote poetry, essays, stories and kept my diary.

I was a shy, reserved girl and I still am.

I got into Gryffindor even when I pined for Ravenclaw.

But now, I wouldn't be a Ravenclaw for anything, I'm too happy in Gryffindor.

I am pretty tall and have brown eyes. I'm athletic and play Quidditch. I have a wheatish-complexion and jet black hair the falls in waves. My hair comes to my shoulders and I wear it in a ponytail very often.

My best friends are Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

I don't have much of a rapport with Albus.

He's this tall good-looking boy who thinks he's too cool for the rest of the world.

How could any one put up with him?

He takes me for a cockroach under his foot and I take him for a stupid arrogant rat.

His brother James is way better than him and has more decency than he will ever have.

If he falls off the edge of the earth, I would throw a party.

He gets on my nerves more than I hate Jennifer and that's something saying.

Urgh, I hate him! Why does Rose have to be his cousin.

he's a cocky, good for nothing, idiotic, cocky, cheap, mean, annoying, stupid, cocky, douche and did I mention cocky?

He's a rat, end of the story.

Why am I telling you all this?

This, dear readers is the introduction to my life.

This introduction is the key to my world and the craziest sixth year Hogwarts has ever seen and Hogwarts will ever see.

Just wait and watch!(I mean read)

* * *

**AN: HELLO!**

**I am back!**

**After reading 'Love's labor lost by Shakespeare' and 'Service with a smile by P.G. Wodehouse' I just had to write a new fic.**

**Like always I have no idea what I'm going to do in this story.**

**As usual, I'll play with the characters and try to make it as crazy as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**I will update soon, that is if you want me to.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER**

Stupid train, stupid trunk, stupid toe!- those were the thoughts running through my head.

Sometimes I wonder why nothing goes my way.

I dragged my heavy trunk through the train. After a while the trunk refused to move.

No I'm serious, it refused to move!

I had no idea why I had packed so many books, a mistake on my part.

But, coming back to the matter at hand, I stared at the offending trunk wondering how the bloody hell I was going to move the thing.

I tried and failed to pull it any further. My fingers throbbed and I frankly gave up.

Behind me I heard a voice, it sounded familiar and immediately hatred rose inside me "Pug-face, why are you blocking the corridor?"

I whipped around with a glare plastered on my face "What's it to you Potter?"

His eyes flitted to my trunk and then moved back to my face.

"Can't move your trunk?"

I didn't answer him, I just turned around.

He said "Well, if it's not that then pick it up and get on to a cabin"

I didn't want to admit to him of all people that I couldn't move my trunk.

"What's it to you?"

I heard him say "I don't know if you're blind or just plain stupid, but you're blocking my way"

I told him "I don't care"

He brushed past me and lifted my trunk, I asked "What are you doing?...Potter! Where are you going! You bloody git!"

Potter kept walking ahead with my trunk, like it was just another suitcase.

I chased after him and finally caught him "What is your bloody problem? Where are you taking my trunk?"

He sighed "You are both stupid and blind, I'm being nice"

My jaw dropped "WHAT!"

People sitting in other cabins looked at me with confusion.

He continued walking like he hadn't heard me.

"You! NICE? Since when?!"

He turned around and had this horribly irritating smirk on his face "Just because I haven't been nice to _you_ doesn't mean I'm not nice"

I almost slapped him, something about the way he was looking at me made me want to strangle him.

He turned and walked away and I followed.

He said over his shoulder "This is just a one time thing pug-face. I'm helping the rest of the students not you, please don't be under any illusion"

I rolled my eyes "You do everything for yourself, so why lie that you do it for the rest of the students"

He didn't reply and I was satisfied.

He Went into the cabin and dumped my trunk on the rack "There, I'm done"

He turned to leave and I said silently "Thank you"

It was not meant to be heard, I swear it was not.

But he stopped still and turned to face me.

He had a sly smirk on his face and I felt like slapping myself.

It was guaranteed to feed his over-sized ego and inflated brain.

"Did you just thank me?"

I could imagine my arms around his throat, his tongue sticking out and his eyes bulging…..

"Well, I would never have thought it of you pug-face"

My hands were itching, if he said one more word I was sure I'd…

"Shows that you are grateful to me after all"

I said trying to keep my voice level "Get. Out."

He just got cheekier and cheekier, he sat down, stretched his legs and pointed a hand to the seat across "Have a seat pug-face"

I stood there with my fists clenched not trusting myself to say anything.

"Suit yourself"

I asked "Don't you have your cabin to go to?"

He said looking at me "Of course I do, but I much rather watch me make your head explode, it's my way of doing social service"

The train lurched and I was propelled forward onto his lap.

It was humiliating, sad and just the sort of thing that one could expect to happen to me.

I picked myself up and stared at him.

I didn't say anything, I just sat down opposite him.

I twiddled my thumbs and he said "Don't ever do that again"

He looked extremely distraught. It would have made me feel happy if I didn't feel quite so embarrassed.

I said sharply "I will not, don't worry"

He stood up to go.

I didn't say a word, after that awkward moment could I?

He said carelessly "I know I'm irresistible but, you don't have to make it so obvious"

I gritted my teeth "Potter, when will you learn?"

He said "No, pug-face, when will_ you_ learn? You should know by now, I'm awesome"

I said "You're just a bloody rat, suck-up, pig, git and every fowl thing there is on this planet"

He told me "Only in your eyes, the rest of the world agrees collectively that I am smarter, stronger and not to mention better looking than them"

I said disgusted "You are so full of yourself"

He laughed "When you are as good as me you'll know what I'm saying"

Then thoughtfully he added "But you'll never be ad good as me, will you?"

My eyes narrowed "I don't want to be"

He looked carefully at me, he took a breath "I am going to go, enjoy your space"

He left without another word, just like that.

It was oddly out of character for him to do that. He always had to get the last word in.

This year was going to be different, I felt it the second he had picked up my trunk and I think he knew it too.

I watched the scenery pass outside the window, all the hills, the fields, the trees.

I felt calm as I rested back into my seat, the tension eventually slipped away.

I thought, how had I come to hate him so much?

Well, a food fight as eleven-year olds in the great hall might explain that particular feeling.

All I can bring myself to say on the matter is that, he tried to dunk my head in chicken soup and I tried to make him inhale the mashed potato.

After that it all went downhill. We couldn't ever get over that hatred.

I insulted him, he insulted me.

He was best friends with Scorpius and I with Rose.

We for some weird reason formed a group.

Rose and Scorpius were in a relationship so obviously, Potter and I saw each other a lot.

I'll give Potter this, he is smart and handsome also he plays good Quidditch but everything about him screams pride and arrogance.

His brother was wonderful. I did have a crush on him when I was thirteen.

James Potter was a good bloke. With some miracle I got over him. He found himself a beautiful girlfriend.

When I heard the trolley outside I got up and bought myself pumpkin pasties.

As I sat down to devour them, Rose and Scorpius appeared.

I grinned and flung myself at both of them "It's so good to see you two!"

They laughed.

Rose said "You too"

I let them go and they sat down.

Rose said "I hate prefect duties"

Scorpius asked "Pass me a pasty will you?"

I gave him one.

He asked stuffing his face "You heard the news?"

I asked curious "What news?"

Rose looked nervous "Al's new girlfriend"

I stopped eating as I took in that bit of information, I didn't know why but I felt shocked.

I asked trying to act as if I didn't care "Oh…really?...Um..who?"

Scorpius and Rose exchanged a look I didn't quite understand.

Scorpius sighed "You're not going to like it"

I laughed "Just tell me"

Rose said quickly "Jennifer Tilbury"

Oh dear sweet Merlin!

That devil?

Why oh why?

* * *

**AN: I like the last bit.**

**It shall get better as it goes.**

**The story is slowly shaping up and things are heating up.**

**Do you like Al?**

**Let me know if you do or don't, chapter three is on its way.**

**REVIEW! Please?**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**SPHP20896:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER (Part II)**

"Are…are…you serious?"

Rose nodded nervously, biting her lip.

My eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open.

Scorpius swallowed his food and I said "I'm dead"

Scorpius asked "How so?"

I looked at Scorpius "This is a conspiracy against me, Potter always does things to make my life hell. There's an ulterior motive to this relationship and I can bet a thousand galleons that the motive is to-PISS ME OFF!"

Rose asked weakly "Maybe he does like Jennifer and he's serious about this?"

I yelled "I don't give a rat's ass if he's serious about it or not! But this relationship is going to ruin me!"

I didn't wait for her to say anything I ploughed on "Jennifer is the bane of my existence and Potter? Even more so! The two people who I hate in this world coming together to destroy me!"

Scorpius looked a little freaked out and Rose just looked sympathetic.

I yelled "Oh I'm so dead! Not another day of peace, I should have gone to I.A.M when I had the bloody chance! This is madness! They're going to have me finished off in no time…."

A voice cut through my monologue "Don't flatter yourself Pug-face. You think I'd date Jennifer just to get on your nerves? Please, I can irritate you in million other ways"

My eyes twitched.

I turned around and Albus Potter was standing there in all his glory, looking at me with that stupid smirk.

"You always have a reason to date some one, why did you go for that….that…evil, devil spawn!"

Potter laughed "Need some work on the insults Pug-face, besides I dated her because she's attractive, and she's a good snogg"

Scorpius snorted, earning him a withering glare from Rose.

I said "You idiot, that is your criteria for a good relationship?"

He said sitting down on my seat "Mmmm….none of your business"

I asked "Why can't you just kill yourself?"

He looked at me amused "Then who would be there to irritate the shit out of you?"

I huffed "I hate you"

He took a bite out of a pumpkin pasty "Hate you too Pug-face"

I couldn't resist the urge I pulled my wand out and said in my mind '_Langlot_'.

It was worth it, he choked and coughed and spluttered like a dying animal.

I grinned.

The pumpkin pasty dropped and he tried to calm himself.

Once the initial shock had worn off he glared at me like he would murder me.

He couldn't even speak, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

I was laughing too hard to notice him whip out his wand.

In a second I was dangling in the air by my ankle and my laughter immediately died.

He seemed to be grinning, pleased to get his revenge on me.

Everything was upside-down and the blood rushed to my head.

That bloody son of a… "Get me down Potter!"

He shook his head, he couldn't speak of course.

My wand lay on the ground.

I dangled like that as Rose and Scorpius just watched.

I got an idea.

I pushed myself backwards and swung in front like a pendellum knocking Potter to the ground.

He lay on the ground and I chortled with laughter "Don't mess with me Potter"

He rubbed his head and glared at me.

I was pleased with myself until I swung back straight into Jennifer who had just decided to grace us with her presence.

She squealed like a pig, after she was on the floor, I was mighty pleased.

I knew this looked damn weird but it was fun.

She yelled "My nail! You broke my nail, you bloody cow!"

Potter decided to add to the symphony "heeeeee-bbbbbbbbb-mmmllllllll"

She looked at him "What happened to you Al, speak properly"

I resisted the urge to swing myself at her again, could any female be so dumb?

I think Potter felt the same way because he looked at her like she was mad and then looked at Scorpius and Rose for help.

Scorpius was rolling around with laughter and Rose looked horrified.

She stood up and took her wand out.

She let me down, I hurtled down straight on top of Potter.

He yelled and I screamed.

We were a tangle of robes, legs and hands.

I think my head was going to explode.

I groaned and sat up, he groaned and moaned under my weight.

I laughed "heee- heeee, look who's the boss now"

Rose said sharply "Get up. Now"

Not wanting to cross an upset Rose I stood up.

Potter picked himself off the ground and Rose muttered the counter-curse and he yelled at me "You psychotic bint!"

I'd never seen Potter so distressed, dishevelled, upset, angry, indignant and unhappy all at once.

That's it, I burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

Potter's expression mirrored confusion.

He asked "What?"

I looked at him and giggled "Just your face, it's so funny"

He opened his mouth like he didn't understand.

Jennifer ruined everything though "How dare you hurt Albus!"

Is topped laughing and looked at her.

She yelled like a mad woman "You are a menace, can't you ever act like a normal human being! You think it's funny! It's not! God! You're like some Blah blah blah, you blah blah blah blah…"

She just went on and on and on, lasted the whole train ride I think because I don't remember anything happening after that rant except getting off the train.

She was crazy. Potter had fallen asleep half-way through the rant I recall and I resisted the urge to laugh once again. So much for being her boyfriend.

Scorpius also fell asleep and Rose, she took her book out to read.

I made a mistake of yawning and she went on for another half-an hour about my manners.

But when Potter's hand touched mine and his head lolled onto my shoulder I almost jumped up in fright.

Surprisingly the crazy girl didn't notice it. If she had I don't know.

But when his head fell on my shoulder, everything else was tuned out. I couldn't pay attention to anything else.

He took deep breaths as he slept and he looked at peace with the rest of the world, and there was not a sign of the arrogance he showed once his eyes were open.

I didn't say anything to him or wake him up.

Sometimes he would make a sound or shift his position but his head remained on my shoulder.

Rose looked at me over the edge of her book with surprise, shock, confusion and awe. I blushed and glared at her.

She gave me a wicked smile and turned back to her book.

When the train stopped, Jennifer exclaimed "Oh! I have to find Kayla! I'm not done with you!"

She just left, not giving Potter a glance.

Rose woke Scorpius up.

I nudged Potter, he didn't wake at first, but after the second time he did.

His eyes opened and he looked up into my face.

His eyes widened with embarrassment and his cheeks showed his embarrassment.

I didn't say anything. I just stood up to follow Rose and Scorpius out.

He stood up and and our eyes met. He said "Don't mention this to anybody"

I sighed "I'm not stupid"

He grinned as he walked out, brushing past me "That doesn't help my confidence Pug-face, get off the train before the train moves again"

I watched him go and followed two minutes after.

I was wrong, he was always going to be a rat a snivelling, arrogant rat.

* * *

**AN: Oh yeah, I love this chapter!**

**Okay, I need to know what you think.**

**So review!**

**Chapter four will come, don't worry.**

**Please review :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTNERS AND POTIONS**

I was going to Potions with Rose and I felt the same feeling every year, dread.

I wasn't good at Potions, it wasn't my favourite subject, it never would be.

Slughorn positively feared my potions skills and I couldn't blame him.

Rose smiled at me "You'll be fine"

I looked at Rose "You say that every year and every year it's worse"

She shook her head "You have no faith in yourself"

I didn't respond.

We took our seats.

Slughorn came to class and said "Good morning class"

He beamed at us and we half-heartedly sang our 'good morning's.

He announced "This year, I shall divide you all into pairs"

I felt much better, I turned to Rose who was smiling too.

I turned back in front and Slug horn continued "I have decided the pairs and have also prepared the list. I want no inter-changing of partners and everyone has to work in _peace_"

He flicked his wand and a scroll of parchment unrolled itself and started saying "David Woods and Reyna Thomas!"

It went on yelling names.

I loved the look on Jennifer's face when she was paired with Riley Kingston, he was a total dunce and a very bad potioneer.

I cheered when Rose was paired with Scorpius.

It was pretty obvious that would happen.

I waited for my name.

Then the scroll said "Albus Potter and Sahana Sharma"

The class fell silent and the Scroll rolled itself up and fell neatly onto the table.

My heart stopped beating.

Slughorn didn't see this he said "Right, please take your seat next to your partners"

The class began to shuffle into place.

I sat down limp in my seat.

I banged my head on the table "No. No. No. No. No. No."

I would have gone on, but someone said "I share the same sentiments"

I stopped and looked up into Potter's annoying face.

He looked unhappy, not that we could expect any other expression.

He threw his bag down and sat down beside me.

I warned him "Don't interfere with me and I won't interfere with you"

He told me rolling his eyes "Oh quit it Pug-face, we don't have a choice, we have to work _together_, know what that means?"

I glared at him.

Slughorn got our attention "Listen here now, your first assignment will be to make perfectly brewed Armotentia"

Straightforward enough, Potter cursed "Shit"

I asked "What?"

He said "You know how hard it is to brew Armotentia, and with you as a partner we're most likely to end up with something that isn't remotely Armotentia"

I crossed my arms "I'm not that bad"

He looked at me with eyebrows raised.

I said "Fine maybe I am, but we are not going to fail"

He opened his textbook "Yeah, with me here we won't"

I would have contradicted but what he said was inevitably true. I hated that he was right.

He ran a finger over the page, then took a scroll of parchment and scribbled something.

He handed it to me "Most of the ingredients we have, but these are the ones we don't. Go get them, quick before the others get their hand on it"

I sat there for a minute looking at him.

He stopped reading and looked at me "Go"

I pushed my chair back and got up.

I read through the list.

Most of the ingredients were unknown to me.

I reached the store cupboard and started searching for things.

I got most of it with Rose's help and went back to our table.

I dumped everything on the table.

He said holding his arm out to catch the vial of rose essence "Careful, you don't want to waste or damage any"

He set it down on the table and continued stirring the cauldron.

I asked standing by peeping over the edge of the cauldron "So, how long is it going to take?"

He didn't look at me "A week"

I just said "Oh"

He silently continued the work.

I asked "Is there anything you want me to do?"

He looked at me for a brief second "Cut up the roots"

I asked stupidly "Which roots?"

It was a perfectly valid question.

He looked at me and cracked a smile "Pug-face, are you really this bad?"

I gritted my teeth "Just tell me which roots"

He sighed "Why don't I teach you something today, take out your textbook and figure out which roots. The page number is fourty two"

I stared at him, he had to be kidding.

He looked at me and said "I'm not kidding, do it"

He turned back to the potion and was bending to smell it.

If I just accidentally pushed him, he'd be dunked in….

"Don't even think about pushing me in"

I jumped and blushed.

Was he reading my thoughts? Shit that was freaky.

He said "I'm not reading your thoughts Pug-face. I'm good but I'm not that good"

I told him "Stop it"

He said smirking "Just check your textbook"

I grudgingly took my textbook and turned to page fourty two.

I checked the ingredients, they had four types of roots.

I asked "Which one? It says four"

He sighed "Just cut up those"

He pointed to one type of roots.

I took them and and was about to chop them up and he said "Wait! Wait! Wait!"

I asked "What?"

He said "You have to be gentle, dice, with nose down. Small and uniform"

One of my eyebrows rose and I asked "Nose down?"

He looked up from the roots I had been about to chop into my face "Yes, nose down".

"Seriously?" I asked.

He nodded "Yeah"

I looked at the roots and said "weirdo"

This time when I was about to chop, he caught my wrist.

I looked at him irritated "What? My nose is down isn't it?"

The corners of his mouth looked like they would lift into a smile, but instead he told me in his arrogant voice "You are dumber than I thought you were"

He looked at my wrist and flicked it downwards such that the knife's nose was pointed almost vertically downwards.

He was unbelievably close "That is what I meant"

I didn't understand why he was whispering.

He left my wrist and went back to the simmering potion.

I stared at my wrist for a minute, then I cut the roots up.

I asked "have I done it right?"

He looked at it and said "Good enough, add them here"

I scooped it all up and added it, but my arm touched the hot cauldron burning my skin.

I jumped back and clutched my hand in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That bloody hurt!"

He left the cauldron and grabbed my arm.

I yelled "Let it go! It hurts!"

He said looking into my eyes "Shut up, you need to put your arm under cold water, go to the girl's lavatory and run it under the tap, you get me?"

I just stared at him.

He said louder "Do you understand?"

I nodded.

He let my arm go and said "Go, take your bag, there's five minutes for the bell to ring"

He picked up my bag, dumped my books in, zipped it up and handed it to me "Go"

I just walked away with a last glance.

Slughorn gave me permission to leave and I left.

I walked to the lavatory and ran my arm under the tap.

It felt much better.

It wasn't like I didn't know what to do about my burn, but you can't expect me to think straight when he grabs my arm like that, can you?

Once my arm felt better I waited in the common room for Rose.

It was after all the last period of the day.

Potter sucked, he left me thinking like a blithering fool.

What a stupid rat!

* * *

**AN: Oh I love this!**

**I'm experimenting in this story, and I honestly hope you enjoy it.**

**Anyway, review!  
**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**MISSING NOTEBOOKS AND PARTNERS**_  
_

_Dear Sahana_

_How is Hogwarts, all going well I hope?_

_I wonder whether Albus has murdered you or you have murdered Albus, because Ma and Papa haven't got a letter from you yet._

_Ma is worried._

_I just can't see why you can't get along with him._

_It's getting old, but that's not my problem._

_Trisha says that she misses you, that girl is annoying, why are you still friends with her?_

_I don't have much to say, just don't get into trouble._

_Just so you know, you might be the stupidest girl in the world._

_You left one of your diaries here, Ma almost read it, if I hadn't hid it._

_Your diary isn't my responsibility. _

_Still, have fun at Hogwarts, I.A.M is awesome._

_Don't tell Ma and Papa but I have a crush on this awesome boy, if you see him you'll fall in love seriously, he's so amazing._

_Have fun, write soon._

_Love_

_Samira_

I finished reading my sister's letter, as usual she was straightforward and very sharp.

This meant that I had to write a letter to my parents, no choice.

I smiled to myself.

It was breakfast and I was sipping on my orange juice.

Rose sat on one side and Scorpius on the other.

Scorpius told me "Al's snogging Jennifer"

I looked at him setting my letter down "How do you know?"

He said piling his plate high with all the food there was on the table "It's obvious, they are dating and they're not here for breakfast"

He didn't say more he just ate.

Rose looked at his plate with a grimace "I don't think you have to eat that much"

He ignored her.

I just stared at my plate not knowing what to say.

It's not like the whole thing came to me as a surprise.

But, still I didn't pin perfect Potter as the type to tarnish his image by skipping breakfast to snog a girl.

Especially when that girl was Jennifer.

It was Day three of school.

I didn't pay too much attention in class, what was the point?

Instead I took my notebook out and started writing.

I'd have to add what I wrote to my diary later.

I wasn't bad at studies, far from bad but not as great as one would think me to be.

When I saw Professor Longbottom coming my way, I died.

I stumbled as I tried to hide my notebook.

I looked around me, everyone seemed to be writing something after examining the stupid plant.

I quickly got out a scroll of parchment and tried to pretend that I knew what we were supposed to do.

Luckily for me, he took the bait and walked past me without a worry.

I quickly copied everything from Scorpius and paid attention to what he said.

When the bell rang I walked through the corridor laughing to a joke Rose cracked, and checked my bag for my notebook.

It was missing.

I stopped in my tracks checking again to see if I'd missed it.

But it really wasn't there.

I swore "Shit!"

Rose asked tuning around "What happened?"

I replied still shocked "My notebook, it's missing!"

Rose looked a like at my bag "Have you checked your bag properly?"

She understood that my notebook was very important, it contained a lot of things that were too personal, even she didn't know what I wrote in it.

I nodded getting worried "It's not there"

She said to me "Where could it have gone?"

I shook my head "I don't know"

She told me "We'll find it, but we have Transfiguration now, come on"

I followed her into the classroom.

I sat in our usual corner, wondering what had happened to my book.

I felt really sad and worried.

When the teacher entered, I didn't pay any attention, something else caught my eye.

Albus Potter was hunched over a book laughing.

I watched in horror as I recognized the book to be mine.

Just when Professor Amilia said "We are going to learn how to turn a frog into a soup bowl…."

I yelled "MY BOOK!  
I didn't care that I looked like a raving lunatic.

I jumped over Rose and lunged at Potter.

I paid no heed to him toppling towards the side, I grabbed my notebook and whacked him on the head "That's my book you rat! You thieving, cunning, horrid….."

"Stop it, you mental woman, you dropped it in class and I picked it up. It had no bloody name on it and I thought I'd take a look at it!"

I whacked him again "That's for being an idiot!...This is for being an arrogant rat!...This is for reading my book!...That is for making my life hell!"

"What the hell is your bloody problem? Are you insane? I did what any normal human being would do!"

"Why are you hurting him? He's my boyfriend, you freak!"

That last one wasn't me, it was our dear Jennifer.

We both stopped yelling and looked at her.

Professor Amilia yelled over all of us "Not another word! Jennifer, take your seat, no I don't want to hear your protest! Ms. Sharma and Mr. Potter, you both will have detention in my office today evening, sharp at seven. Now Ms. Sharma back to your seat, Mr. Potter? Sit down"

I walked back to my seat and Rose looked at me as if to say 'You are a fool, you deserved it'

Well, she could be that way if she liked but what I did was what I did and it was none of her sodding business.

As the day wore on, I realized that I did not want to end my day with double potions.

But when I sat in front of our simmering cauldron with Potter stirring it, I figured out numerous ways to murder him and I could bet you my life that he had figured a few choice ones to kill me himself.

He ordered me "Make yourself useful and pass me the vial of apple juice"

I had no idea why the potion needed Apple juice but who was I to question his potioneering skills when I had none myself.

I passed him what I thought was apple juice.

He looked at the vial obviously not trusting me and when he was finally convinced he added it.

I sat down once again scribbling in my notebook.

He stated "You hate me"

I looked up "You don't say"

He was not impressed with my sarcasm, although I don't know what he expected. It wasn't as if I went out of my way to hide my hatred for him.

He ignored my jibe and said "What you wrote in there about me, it convinced me that I really do get on your nerves. It was quite hilarious to be honest"

My eyes narrowed.

He continued "I'm impressed, you do write well"

My eyes immediately widened.

I thought he'd insult me or make some crack-pot criticism.

He said "If I was someone else I would have really hated myself after reading that. Truth is I hate you and I always will so I take that as flattery"

I grinned "So when I say, you are the most idiotic, narcissistic, arrogant, mean, rude, proud, egoistic person I've ever met, you take it as flattery?"

He looked at me "No, but the way you say it like you wish I could disappear off the face of this earth, that's what flatters me"

I said smiling sweetly "Well then, here's another compliment, I wish you die a very painful death and when you do I shall throw a party and make a bonfire out of your bones also I will dance around it and will throw your ashes into the sea, hoping you are sent to serve in hell"

I gave a nod as he looked at me with wide eyes, as that image sunk in.

He silently turned to the potion.

He smelt it "It's coming along well, should be ready by Friday"

I nodded "Good"

Then he said very quietly "I'm sorry"

I asked not daring to beilieve it "What?"

He told me looking flustered and nervous "I-I meant…for being such a crazy, vile, dumb and such a babble-mouth female"

He didn't look very confident but his glare made up for it.

When the bell rang later, he ran out of class.

As I packed my things slowly, I felt light-headed.

I smelt chocolate, the smell of fresh books, jasmine and the smell of something else I couldn't place. Something that dominated all the other scents.

I snapped out of it and walked out of class, it was true, the potion was coming along well.

* * *

**AN: First of all thanks for the reviews :)**

**This story is so much fun to write.**

**I'm not going to spill any beans about what's going to happen in the sixth chapter but it's not like I need to.**

**Please, review, I will be forever grateful!**

**Thanks for reading though!**

**I will update as soon as possible!  
**

**SPHP20896:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DETENTIONS SUCK**

Detentions suck, and god knows I had attended too many because of Pott-head.

So there we sat, Potter and I like two depressed souls in front of Professor Amilia.

While she droned on about Classroom decorum, my mind wandered to the more beautiful and interesting things the world had to offer, for instance Daniel Davies's abs.

Yes, that's what I was thinking about and please know that those abs were perfect.

Professor Amilia jogged me out of my reverie "So, you two shall sit here everyday for one hour in the evening except on weekends sorting out your differences. Until I am convinced that you have you will do this activity. Is that clear?"

Potter and I both chorused "What!"

She nodded "You heard right, that is my decision. Now I shall leave you two here and will return after an hour"

Without another word she left the office.

I was speechless.

How could my life have come to this?

Potter raked his hands through his hair "This is the worst detention by far"

I didn't even want to think how long it would take for Potter and I to sort out our differences.

He looked at me and I at him, both looked like we saw some gross creature in front of the other.

I saw a rat and he saw a cockroach.

He said "Well, let's get this over with"

I asked "What do you mean?"

He said "I don't want to waste my nights talking to you, so let's get rid of this nonsense"

I nodded "Right, so what's your problem with me?"

He snorted "You're kidding aren't you? You are really going to do this? No what I meant was let's pretend to get along in front of her and no fighting in classrooms. Okay?"

I smiled "For the first time Pott-head, you said something I agree with"

He rolled his eyes.

I stated glancing at the clock "Okay so we just killed five minutes, we have fifty-five to go"

He groaned "I'm going to die before I get out of here"

I said shrugging "I wouldn't mind if you did"

He glared at me "Are you always such a pleasure to talk to?"

I smiled sweetly and fluttered my eyelashes "I save my best for you"

His glare deepened.

I sighed "I wish I had brought my notebook with me"

He didn't reply.

I asked "Are you thinking about food?"

He answered "Yes, why?"

I replied "Me too"

He rolled his eyes "Horrible conversation skills, pug-face"

A thought crossed my mind as I rested my chin on my elbow "Just wondering, why do you call me pug-face?"

He took a while to respond, then he said "Seemed to suit you"

Then I asked another question "Do you really like Jennifer?"

He looked at me, and grinned "You know the answer to that don't you?"

For the first time his arrogance disappeared.

I said smiling "You don't"

He nodded and looked down at his palms.

I asked "Then why are you dating her?"

He smiled and told me "Don't know just to show the boys in Hogwarts that I can get any girl"

I would have gone off on him, but for some reason his honesty stopped me from doing so.

He looked at me "I have a question to you too, why don't you dress up like other girls, why aren't you into blokes? Are you…you know….lesbian?"

I stared at him, my jaw dropped.

I smacked his head "No I'm not! I'm straight, just because I've never had a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm lesbian. As to why I don't dress up? I'm comfortable in my own skin, I don't need to cover up my flaws, I'm confident about myself and if the world doesn't think I'm beautiful then screw them"

He just stared at me.

It was surprising that I was speaking to him so comfortably.

He said modestly "Sorry, it just seemed that way, this is the first time I've been wrong in my judgement"

There we go again with the pride.

I told him "I think you're arrogant and very egoistic"

He said confidently "Everyone is, they don't show it that's all"

I saw his emerald eyes shine like they knew all my secrets.

Damn, he was good-looking.

His jet black hair was perfectly tousled and his build was amazing.

But I didn't care, under that brilliant outside was a horrible inside that made you want to strangle him.

He said "I think you're stubborn, dumb and very very short-tempered"

I said "I am short-tempered only with you. I am stubborn for sure and I'm _not_ dumb"

He smirked "I disagree"

I glared at him "I am not"

He rested his chin on his elbow "Just admit it Pug-face, you are"

I crossed my arms and turned away from him, my illusion of him ever being half-way decent was just a stupid illusion.

I shot him a glance and he was still smirking.

He said "You might not be very dumb but to a certain extent you are"

I looked at him "And that is going to make me feel better, how?"

He rolled his eyes "I was being fair not trying to make you feel better"

I asked him "Are you ever nice?"

He nodded "I believe I am"

I snorted "No you're not"

He sighed "I don't have to prove it to you"

I looked at the clock "She should be here by now"

He seemed startled "What? Oh…right"

Just then the door clicked open.

Professor Amelia walked into the office and beamed at us.

"Well, you may leave now, I hope this detention has helped you open up a bit. I want you two back here tomorrow at the same time. You may leave"

Potter and I exchanged a look and then stood up.

I smiled "Thank you Professor, I will be here tomorrow. Good night"

I left not waiting for him to follow.

Once I was out, I hummed a tune as I walked through the corridors to the common room.

Potter called after me "Pug-face wait!"

I turned around "Why?"

He caught up to me "Nothing, we should go together"

I gave him a weird look "What is wrong with you? Are you well?"

He nodded and smiled "Perfectly fine, thanks for asking"

I rose an eyebrow "Are you sure? I highly doubt it"

We walked in complete silence.

He told me "I'm breaking up with Jennifer"

I told him "I don't give a damn"

He looked straight ahead "Knew you wouldn't"

I asked "Is there something you want to ask me or tell me?"

He said "As a matter of fact I did"

His emerald eyes shined.

I had no idea what he wanted to ask me.

He looked at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me Pug-face"

What in bloody hell?!

* * *

**AN: What a chapter!**

**I like it a lot.**

**Please review?**

**I know what to write in the next chapter.**

**I haven't started writing it, so it might take some time to update.**

**But you have to REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**SPHP20896:)**


	7. Chapter 7

** THE REVENGE OF THE COCKROACH**

Not possible, this was not happening.

I blinked at him trying to figure out whether he was kidding or not.

He looked pretty serious.

Damn.

I yelled "NO!"

He looked shocked like it came to him as a huge surprise.

I pointed a finger in his direction "I will never go out with you! Not if I had a choice between a cockroach and you"

He smirked "Oh that would be a match made in heaven wouldn't it? A cockroach and a cockroach"

I glared at him "See what I mean, how the hell did you decide to ask me out?"

He blushed "I can't tell you"

I said andgrily "Well then here's my answer, no!"

He asked "You're rejecting me?"

I nodded "Obviously"

He seemed to be grinning "So it's true you don't like me?"

I wondered whether I should've taken him to the hospital wing.

I sighed "Potter after so many years I thought I wouldn't have to answer that question…."

He cut me off "Answer it!"

He looked mental. I answered him "No, I don't like you at all"

He laughed loudly, he looked relieved.

I asked "Potter, do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

He jumped "I have to find Scorpius! Oh he'll be a sight!"

He started running in the direction of the common room, laughing madly.

He yelled "Fifty galleons here I come!"

I didn't really know what happened, but whatever it was, I didn't care.

Some time later I lay on my bed wondering, if Potter had been a different person entirely would I have said yes?

If he had been nicer, if he had been caring?

Would I have said yes?

What if I had said yes?

I shook my head and tried to go to sleep, there was no point thinking about the 'if' s in life, nothing good ever came out of it.

It was the fourth day of Potions and Pott-head was really serious this time.

He went about work like a machine.

If I didn't do things fast enough, he did it himself.

I asked "Is some thing wrong?"

He was pissing me off, more than usual.

He said grinding the herbs with an animalistic ferocity "It's the stupid potion, it's making me lose focus"

I went closer, sniffed and immediately I felt intoxicated.

I moved away "Right, I agree"

He said "Tomorrow we'll be done, I believe we are getting full marks for it"

If it had been someone else I'd have belted them for being cocky.

But since it was Potter, I couldn't help but simply keep quiet.

Also, I thought he deserved a break, he had been working on the potion furiously, adding his own touches here and there. I should admit, he was good.

He asked "What do you smell in the potion?"

His voice was loaded with curiosity.

I said feeling a little nervous "Um…It's weird, chocolate? New books…..Jasmine…and…and… something really different…I can't tell what it is, and….that's it"

He nodded "hmmm"

I asked just out of curiosity "What do you smell?"

He said awkwardly "Um okay…Mum's treacle tart….broomstick handle…..sea breeze and….I can't tell the last one….it's a little like almonds and some sort of….. vanilla I don't know"

I smiled "Vanilla and Almonds don't go together"

He told me quietly "I like it"

That surprised me.

Who in the world thought vanilla and almonds smell good together?

I asked "So did you get your fifty galleons?"

He looked at me and blushed "Yes"

I laughed at him.

He glared at me "Shut up"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He sighed "Always knew you were immature Pug-face"

I said, sarcastic "Oh yes because you're so mature aren't you Potter?"

He looked at me "At least I don't stick my tongue out when someone tells me to shut up"

I snorted "Yeah but you do love to throw pillows at the wall when you lose a quidditch match"

He looked indignant "That was just one time! And we lost the match because James didn't stop that one goal, not my fault!"

I put my hands up "I don't care, all I heard was 'I want a rematch! I was supposed to win! Stupid broom! Stupid goal! Stupid James!'"

He glared at me like he'd like nothing better than to hex me.

I tried to imitate his smirk, might I say that I must've looked constipated but it was enough to annoy him.

Just then the bell rang, spoiling my fun.

He dumped his things into his bag and cleared up the desk.

He told me viciously "I don't want to see your face again"

He slung his bag over his shoulder to leave, I casually carried my bag and said "Sounds good to me"

I walked past him and then winked "See you in detention Pott-head!"

His mouth opened and his eyes narrowed.

I laughed at him "Idiot"

I continued walking.

I had never felt so triumphant in my life.

I expected that god himself would extend his hand out from heaven to hand me the trophy of awesomeness.

It was a feeling of glory, it was bliss.

That was until I collided into the wall.

The grin slid off my face and the orchestra inside my head stopped playing.

Instead, pain blinded me and I cursed "Merlin, shit, stupid wall!"

Potter's positively evil laughter filled my ears.

I glared at him.

Then I saw his wand, that bloody, sneaky, rat.

He used the Confundus charm on me.

He knew I knew and he ran for it.

I would have gone after him, but the stupid wall took three tries on my part to get past.

For the rest of the evening until the spell wore off, I got Rose and Scorpius to help me.

Rose had given Potter a piece of her mind.

As fun as it was to watch, that wasn't enough for me.

I would get my revenge on Potter and I knew exactly how to do it.

Now now, I'm no evil genius, but as you intelligent people would know by now, Albus Potter brings out the best in me.

I had a devilish plan and I carried it out with utmost secrecy.

If he thought he could mess up my coordination and get away with it, he was so bloody wrong.

I carefully poured just a drop of the potion in his pumpkin juice while he was busy sucking up to Jennifer.

I then turned away and took my seat beside Rose.

Thank god she hadn't seen what I did.

While I talked to her, I kept one eye on Potter.

He lifted the goblet to his lips, then laughed at something Scorpius said and put it down, damn.

He lifted it up again and this time uninterrupted he drank it.

I watched the transformation in front of my eyes, it was hilarious, sitting in front of me was a pixie-eared, multi-coloured Potter.

I burst out laughing.

Scorpius stared for a moment and then laughed himself.

Rose who had been talking to me asked "What?"

Then she looked at Potter, she tried to cover her laughter but in vain.

Potter was miffed, he had no idea what had happened.

He asked "What? Why are you laughing? What's so funny? Tell me!"

Scorpius held up the silver plate "Look!"

At first Potter just snatched the plate out of his hand looking annoyed.

Then after staring at it the horror set in. It looked even more comical because there were seven stripes of colours on his face showing a different colour and were changing every two seconds, and his ears sticking out on the sides.

The whole hall was laughing now.

James called "Al, I love your new look!"

Even the teachers were trying to keep their laughter in.

Potter stood up and pointed a finger at me "You! You did this! Turn me back right now Pug-face, or else…..!"

I asked "What? What will you do?"

He looked angry "You are an annoying, disgusting, creepy, awful, frustrating, aaagh! Turn me back!"

I took a bite of my food "Settle down Poxie! It'll wear off in a minute, it was only a drop"

He looked at me weirdly "Poxie?"

I looked up "You know Potter and pixie? Poxie?...No? I guess not…It's not my best I'll admit"

Rose said thoughtfully as people in the hall continued to laugh and Professor Mcgonagall tried to instil some discipline in the students "It's a cute name and it might catch on"

Scorpius pondered the topic too "I don't know…I think Pixie-Pott is better, catchier"

I had achieved what I wanted to and Potter's face was, well it looked angry but at that moment with flashing stripes of blue, yellow, pink and green it just looked funny.

I told him "Don't mess with me Potter, you'll pay otherwise"

He slowly turned back to his original colour as the laughter died.

He told me "You better watch out Pug-face"

I whispered "Bring it on Potter"

It would have been a perfect scene in a movie where they'd show our faces side by side and cowboy music playing in the background.

But Jennifer didn't allow it "Albieeee! Your ears were so…so…cuuute! And the whole colour thing was soooo awesome, but I don't think the look works for you"

I snorted and Potter stared at her tight-lipped obviously wishing he could kill me at that moment, but, then again when was he not wishing to kill me?

We'd never sort out our differences, nope, never happening, not until the apocalypse and maybe not even then.

* * *

**AN: I absolutely adore this chapter!**

**It took some time to type because I wanted to get it right.**

**Please review, it would be wonderful if you did :)**

**Let me know Poxie or Pixie-Pott, which one do you prefer?**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try and update soon**

**SPHP20896:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DETENTIONS SUCK (Part II)**

During detetention, Potter and I didn't share a word.

He didn't want to talk to me and I honestly didn't give a shit.

It was not my problem that he couldn't deal with the taste of his own medicine.

This time I had brought my notebook and was writing quite happily.

But sometimes the peace never lasts.

Potter asked "What are you writing about?"

I answered still scribbling "None of your business"

He waited for a minute then said "Sometimes I wonder why you're even here"

I asked finally looking up "What?"

He looked like he was thinking "I heard, you didn't get a letter when you were eleven, your parents negotiated with McGonagall"

In the span of five years, many rumours about my admission and my life before Hogwarts had been spread, not many knew the truth.

What Potter heard, was probably closest to the truth.

I put my pen down "I asked my parents to send me to Hogwarts instead of I.A.M"

He looked at me blankly "I.A.M?"

I nodded "Indian Academy of Magic"

Realization dawned on him.

He asked me "But why didn't you want to go there?"

That was something I couldn't and didn't want to explain to him.

The fact that I had to give up my muggle life, friends and all the subjects I adored in muggle school was not something I wanted to share with Potter.

If I did, I would deeply regret it. It would be like handing over a knife to my killer. Potter had no sensitivity, I couldn't trust that he would empathize or even understand.

I said looking back at my notebook "That is for me to know Potter, there are a lot of things I will never tell you, consider this one of them"

He sighed shaking his head "Whatever, all I wanted to say was, if you had been there then I wouldn't have to deal with you here"

The seriousness that had come into our conversation disappeared and the same irritation came into play.

I rolled my eyes "It's fate Potter, if I knew I'd have to see your ugly face when I came here I'd never have come"

He glared at me "My face is not ugly"

I waved a hand at him "I don't know what you see when you look in the mirror, but when I look at you I know you have an ugly face"

His glare deepened.

To be fair, his face wasn't ugly, it was more the expression of arrogance, pride, insensitivity, lack of empathy or sympathy, smugness and his ever-annoying smirk that made it look so ugly.

He said "It's not like you have such a beautiful face either"

I smiled "Potter, I never said I did, in fact I have never been so much as close to beautiful in my life, all I'm saying is that _your_ face is ugly"

He smirked "My face is awesome, you're too blind to see it"

I laughed "Okay, but let me remind you, this conversation has no basis or meaning, it is senseless"

He smiled "Agreed"

I repeated what he had told me at our last detention "Horrible conversational skills Pott-head"

He smiled knowingly "I only said that you had horrible coneversational skills that did not mean I had very good conversational skills"

I rolled my eyes "Can't you just let it go? God, you turn everything into a big argument. It's one of the things that makes me want kill you"

He asked "Just how many things I do makes you want to kill me?"

I said flatly "Almost everything, it is only when you sleep that you are half-way decent"

He looked at me weirdly for a second and then asked slowly "When I sleep?"

Curse my stupid cheeks for colouring just then, dear oh dear, hadn't I gotten myself in a pickle?

I stuttered and stammered to regain some of my awesomeness, frankly nothing was working.

"I…I….what I meant was…I mean….Stop smirking!"

Yeaaah, now I know why word vomit is embarrassing.

It happens, sometimes you forget where to draw a line in a conversation and when you forget, behold the embarrassment!

Potter grinned triumphantly "You watched me sleep? Oh Pug-face I knew you were taken with me. It was only a matter of time before I found out"

I ground out "It was on the train when your stupid head landed on my shoulder, I didn't try and watch you sleep, it just so happened that while you slept you used my shoulder as your pillow"

He looked considerably disgruntled "Oh that "

I said menacingly "Yes, that! You fool! What did you think? That I sneaked up into the boy's dormitory in the middle of the night just to watch you sleep?"

I paused to take a look at his face, he blinked and licked his lips. He scratched the back of his head and the pink tinge was evident on his cheeks.

Undisputedly Potter had thought exactly what I asked him he thought.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "Why the hell would you think that? You're just dumb in the bum and everywhere else aren't you? You think everybody worships you? Well everybody else might, but I don't! I never ever will"

I crossed my arms on my chest and looked away.

I shut my notebook and put it in my bag.

He said "It just seemed the sort of thing you would do"

I heard the crick in my neck as I turned to face him with a velocity that couldn't be attained by any normal member of the human race. But the word to be noted here is 'normal' which I definitely was not.

"No it is not!  
He sighed "At least admit that it is"

I said ferociously "No I won't because it's not"

He shrugged "You stalked James, and watched him sleep?"

That was it the fuse had blown.

I picked up my books and my bag and stalked out of the room, I met Professor Amelia on the way out.

I said "Good night Professor"

Then I was gone. See, that's what I mean, Potter used every single story he knew to make my life miserable. I'd never live it down if any one of my secrets reached his ears.

My stalking James was something that Potter used against me, he knew James didn't know and the only reason Potter found out in the first place was because he had caught me sneaking.

Only five people knew about it, Scorpius, Rose, Samira, Potter and I.

But it wasn't fair that he brought it out almost all the time just to show me that he had the power to tell James about it.

Everyone always said girls are sneaky and can never keep secrets?

What about the boys like Potter?

* * *

**AN: Did you like it?**

** Another detention out of the way.**

**So the next chapter's going to be quite interesting, and it'll take some time to type.**

**Till then just keep reviewing!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

I was still pissed off with Potter on Friday morning.

But I had more pressing matters to worry about as I sat down for breakfast.

Jennifer was there singing a song, did I ever mention that she was tone-deaf?

The few people in the great hall glared at her.

I politely chucked a bread roll at her head, she stopped impersonating a dying cow to look at me "Ow!"

I told her "Stop singing, you're killing us!"

She slid down the bench and told me "I wanted to talk to you"

I raised one eyebrow at her.

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and said "I need your help Sahana"

I loaded my plate with food, she asked "You know you might bloat after eating that much?"

She pointed a manicured finger at my plate.

I ignored her comment "What do you want?"

I lifted the glass of pumpkin juice to my lips.

She smiled "I would like it if you could set me up with your cousin"

I promptly spat all the juice out.

I wiped my mouth on my napkin and coughed.

She patted me on the back "There there"

I asked "What!?"  
She said "I want you to set me up with your cousin"

I asked "Which one?"

She smiled "Harsh"

My jaw dropped and I was pretty sure that I'd pass out if this continued "Harsh?"

She nodded unperturbed.

I asked "What about Potter?"

She giggled "Let this be our dirty little secret, I like your cousin but Al gives me the popularity here"

I was in shock "Okay first of all, who told you about my cousin?"

She grinned "I'd been to India during the summer, I met him there"

I felt my heart plummet to my stomach. Harsh was the cousin I was closest to.

He was just three months older than me and he was extremely smart and handsome. I understood how she'd fall for him but I would never allow her to date him.

I told her "No"

It was her turn to be shocked, she asked "Why not?"

I answered "I don't like you and Harsh would never go out with a girl like you especially when you're with somebody else. Also, I don't like you"

She blinked a few times before smirking evilly at me, she looked like a slimy lizard with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well, then your secret will reach everyone"

I asked her laughing "What secret?"

She answered "Oh, just about the one when you sneaked up to watch James sleep"

My eyes widened "What how do you know that?"

She laughed at me "Sahana, please, I know everything, now will you doit or not?"

I stood up and gritted my teeth "Never"

I walked off towards the entrance and stopped when I saw Potter approaching, he was laughing with Scorpius.

He caught my eye and smirked "Pug-face, it was a lovely morning, but your face just ruined it"

I can't explain what I was feeling right then.

It was beyond anger, seeing his face in front of me made my insides burn.

I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

I told him quietly "You sneak, you slimy rat"

He felt his face where I'd just slapped him.

He looked down at me, shocked "What was that for?"

A tear slipped from my eye "You told her! You told Jennifer!"  
I whacked him on the chest, he retreated away from me looking at me with shocked, confused and surprised eyes.

I glared at him "I can't believe you would do that!"

He yelled "What did I do?"  
I yelled back "You told her the one secret I trusted you with! The only thing in my life that I have regretted"

I told him "I will never ever forgive you for this Potter, never"

I attempted to stalk off, but before I could, he caught my wrist. His grip was firm.

He spun me around and I had to steady myself. He dragged me through the corridors.

The people in the corridors gave us weird looks.

I tried to get him to let me go, but he didn't.

He took me all the way to the astronomy tower and let me go.

He asked me "What did I tell her?"

I answered "That I stalked James"

His mouth opened his facial expression was one of total confusion "I never told her that!"

I yelled "Then who did!"

He spread his arms out "I don't know, okay?"  
I yelled on the top of my lungs "It's always you! You just want to make my life hell! You're just an insensitive pig!"  
He covered the distance between us in a stride and shut my mouth with his hand "Shut up"

I saw the anger and distress in his eyes, they were undeniably close to my face.

He let my mouth go "I didn't tell anyone anything, and I'd never tell Jennifer of all people. You can call me names all you like, but don't you dare accuse me of this"

We stood like that for a minute, he looking down into my eyes with determination and me looking up into his eyes with confusion. The wind blew making our hair flutter.

At that point I felt like an idiot. I should've just screamed at him or something, but his gaze was piercing.

I felt the urge to move away, but something kept me rooted in that position.

He walked forward and I retreated backwards. My heart pounded inside my chest and my mouth went completely dry.

We kept walking that way until my back was against the wall.

He just stared at me, putting all my thoughts in complete disarray.

He asked "Why do you hate me?"  
There were many answers to that questios, but I was so confused that I sounded like I had no reason "I….um…you…"

He told me "I hate you because you're impulsive, stupid, disgusting, dumb and annoying"  
With that he walked away. I watched him go and my thoughts came back to me.

I couldn't believe I had been so scared of Potter, but what he said for the first time hurt.

It actually hurt me, the venom in his voice hit my heart with sheer force.

My head hurt from thinking too much.

When I met Rose in Transfiguration, I could barely speak.

She said "Heard you…uh…and Al….fought?"

I looked at her "Do you think I'm impulsive?"

She asked me "Why are you asking me that?"

I ignored her "Am I?"

She looked a little guilty "Yes, you are"

I took a breath "Disgusting?"

Her eyes narrowed "What? No!"

I nodded "Annoying?"

She rolled her eyes "Everyone is at different times"

I looked down at my notebook, itching to write down what I felt.

I watched Rose reading her Transfiguration notes, she was so perfect.

Perfect curls, perfect freckles, pretty blue eyes, brilliant brains.

I had never had a boyfriend, not like I didn't know why.

I mean who would want to date a weirdo like me?

I was the girl who sat by the lake with a fat book or my notebook.

The girl who wore silver-rimmed glasses and didn't mind a bad hair day, it didn't help that I always wore big baggy t-shirts, shorts, worn out jeans and never cared about what anybody thought about me.

I'd never be a catch, or the girl blokes would chase after.

I'd die a spinster.

I'm not kidding, I could see my future, bleak and bland.

I was very depressed when I took my seat in potions.

Potter didn't talk to me and I didn't push myself to converse either.

He stood by waiting for Slughorn to see our potion.

It was done.

I went over to see it, it looked interesting and its smell drew me to it.

Potter had put some in a vial to give to Slughorn.

He got up and held it in his hand "It's perfect"

At that moment I slipped in a wet spot where the potion had spilt on the ground.

The vial tipped and as Potter was smelling it, shook violently and flew onto his face.

I steadied myself as he yelled "What's wrong with you?"

He accidentally licked his lips and I watched as he suddenly calmed down.

He looked at me, and a distant look appeared on his face.

He wiped his lips with his sleeve and set the vial down.

A slow smile appeared on his face.

I stared at him horrified.

I asked "Are, Are you okay?"

I gulped as he came closer to me, I drew away.

He looked into my eyes "I love you"

My heart positively stopped beating.

I squeaked "No!"

He came closer and closer until his lips locked over mine.

Oh lord, was it scary!

My eyes were open the whole time, I quickly pushed Potter away.

He asked "What happened Sahana?"

It was weird hearing my name from his lips.

I said "Stay away from me, you just had Armotentia"

He smirked.

Professor Slughorn came over "What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?"  
He looked surprised.

Potter shared a glance with me "Nothing sir, I was just telling Shana how much I love her"

Slughorn's eyebrows rose, and he spluttered "Wh-wh….Are you alright Mr. Potter?"

Potter opened his mouth but I jumped in "No sir, he's not, he had some Armotentia and now he thinks he's in love with me"  
I blushed.

Professor Slughorn slowly calmed down "Oh, I see, well I guess full marks for the Potion then. It seems particularly strong. Now, meet me after class Mr. Potter and I shall see if I have any antidote left"  
I stayed away from Potter the whole way through class, which he didn't look too happy about. Rose was laughing "Wow, Al in love with you, it's funny"

I just shut her up with a glare.

After class, Slughorn took Potter into his office, before Potter went in he winked at me, making my temperature rise.

Rose whispered "Oooh, what was that?"

She giggled.

I turned to her "Stop it"

She just laughed.

We went to Charms, I sat next to Rose.

When Potter came into class he shot me a winning smile like we were meant for each other.

Then when Flitwick wasn't looking a paper bird flew towards me and landed neatly on my desk.

I opened it and I saw Slughorn's writing.

_Dear Ms. Sharma,_

_I am sorry to inform you that my stock of antidote has finished._

_I will have some more within two weeks' time._

_If the effect of the Armotentia wears off by then, please let me know._

_My sincere apologies._

_Professor Slughorn_

I looked up from the letter at Potter, he winked at me and then laughed as my expression went from shock to fear.

I slapped my hand over my face and groaned "Why me?"

Rose read the letter and then patted my shoulder "I'm sorry"

After class, Jennifer tried to get Potter into a conversation and I quickly slipped out hoping to disappear off the planet.

I heard Jennifer squeal "What! You're breaking up with me?"

Then I heard Potter say "I love Sahana, not you, you're nothing compared to her!"

I started sprinting.

What was I doing with my life?

* * *

**AN: I like this chapter.**

**Al's in love!  
**

**This is the first time I'm writing something like this.**

**let me know how you like it?  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A CATASTROPHIC DISASTER**

******ALBUS POV:**

"Can_ you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are"_

**SAHANA POV:**

"I_ am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me _

_(Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me"_

* * *

I hid from Potter the entire evening.

Can you blame me?

He'd gone mad! Insane I tell you!

Two weeks of him in this condition?

I was sure I'd perish.

If I wasn't in the hospital wing by the end of the week, I'd throw a party.

Rose entered our dormitory "Stop hiding from him"

I told her "No way, I'm not getting out of here"

She rolled her eyes "You have detention with him tonight"

I shook my head "I'm not going, no, no, no"

She sighed and sat on the bed "Suit yourself"

That night Rose brought dinner up for me and I fell asleep reading one of my Grandma's diaries.

Some time around midnight, I heard some noise in the room.

I turned over on to my side and continued sleeping thinking the sound was just the window creaking.

But I felt a slight blow of air on my face.

I slowly opened my eyes and I almost screamed, Potter's face was an inch away from mine and he had his hand over my mouth.

I slapped his hand away and sat up on my bed, I whispered furiously "What the hell is wrong with you!"

He whispered climbing onto my bed next to me "I had to see you"

I inched away from him "Go back to your dorm!"

He grinned coming closer "No, I want to stay here"

I saw that the window was open and his broom was leaning against the wall.

That's how he had got in. That was smart and….romantic, what was wrong with me? I mean seriously, do I have a brain or was I born with one?

I edged away further and once again he moved closer "I have missed you"

I slid away and this time almost fell off the bed had it not been for him catching my waist before I fell.

Damn him and his seeker reflexes.

As we sat in that awkward position he said charmingly "I'll never let you fall"

I quickly pushed him away "Shut up and get out"

He refused to let my waist go, instead he kissed my cheek "I love the way you get so agitated"

I whacked his head "I'm warning you Potter, let me go!"

He lifted one hand to clasp mine, he kissed my knuckles and held it that way, my hand tingled where he kissed it.

He told me "Call me Albus, I want to hear you say my name"

I blushed in the darkness and I thanked my lucky stars that the lights weren't on.

I struggled and squirmed in his grip, prying his hand off my waist "Potter don't be this way, please I need to sleep"

He pulled me closer and tugged my hair out of my ponytail "I have admired your hair for years"

My stomach was doing summersaults.

I was sure I'd get a heart attack any moment.

I finally shrugged him off.

I jumped off the bed "Potter, get out now!"

He got off and as he approached me, I scrambled away from him.

He smirked "This is not the time to play games Sahana"

I pointed a finger at him "Go to your dorm!"

I jumped over the bed to get away from him.

He tried to catch me and I kept getting away.

It was like a weird silent catch and catch game we played in the dormitory.

I would be laughing but it wasn't fun.

I ended up on one side of Rose's bed and him on the other.

I stared at him warningly. An oblivious, sleeping Rose lay between us.

I told him "If you wake her up, you're dead"

He simply smirked and leaped like a deer onto the other side.

Curse his long legs.

He said "Tada!"

I let out a squeak and ran for my life.

I flung the door open and fled from the room.

Thank god, years of Qudditch had given me stamina.

Potter was fast.

We ran all over the common room, jumping over couches and dancing around desks.

It was a cat and mouse chase. i was definitely the mouse.

I decided there was nothing for it and ran out of the common room. Barefoot and in my nightclothes.

Go ahead people, laugh your hearts out, I have a crazy life. I ran as fast as I could.

The stupid Git decided to follow me.

He yelled after me "You'll get in trouble!"

He seemed to be laughing, the idiot.

I yelled back "I don't care, I won't let you near me!"

He laughed loudly "I love a chase Sahana!"

I yelled "Call me pug-face!"

He seemed to be catching up, he hadn't even broken into sweat yet. He must have used some very good deodarent.

Lord, did I hate him!

I took a turn into a classroom from a corridor and hid behind the desk at the back of the classroom.

I held my breath as I heard Potter come in, he called "Sahana? Are you in here?"

I took deep breaths. It was like on of my craziest nightmares coming to life.

I sat there for a long time and I couldn't keep track of time. The last I remember was that I fell asleep.

Next morning when I woke up, I saw Potter's head on my shoulder.

I groaned "What the bloody…..ow!"

When I tried to turn my neck it hurt, so did my back.

This is my sincere advise, never try sleeping under the desk in a class room.

When I heard the class room door opening, I stayed completely still hoping nobody caught us.

I didn't even know what time it was.

I peeped over the desk and saw Filch's back, I quickly ducked underneath the desk.

Potter woke up "Wh-whazz goin on….."

I slapped my hand over his mouth.

When I was sure Filch was gone, I removed my hand.

He asked me rubbing his eyes "What happened?"

His hair was sticking up on end and it was the first time I noticed what he was wearing.

He wore a white pair of shorts and a grey shirt that showed all his muscles off.

Forget Davies's abs, if you saw Potter's, you'd die.

The only reason why I saw it was because his shirt had ridden up a little as he stretched.

I would have told him to remove his shirt at that moment but I reminded myself of the position we were in.

I was wearing my white pajama bottoms and a purple sleeve-less nightshirt.

I stood up and prodded him with my foot "Get up, we can't get caught here"

He stood up and tucked the hair that had come out of my ponytail behind my ear.

He cupped my cheek and kissed me on the cheek "I had an awesome night Sahana, thank you"

Don't ask me what about that night was awesome, but I had to admit, it wasn't that bad.

I just rubbed my cheek where he kissed me and tried to form a coherent sentence "Let's…go…to the..ugh…um…common room"

I slid past him and left the class room.

For some reason now I didn't mind him following me. I think I got used to it.

He told me "I can't believe I used to hate you"

He laughed like it was unbelievable.

I didn't respond because, honestly? I could totally believe it.

When I saw Filch approaching arround the corner, I pulled Potter into the nearest broom cupboard.

Now I will never recommend hiding in a broom cupboard.

All those stories of snogging, and romance is just false.

The cupboard is just two feet wide and is filled with buckets, mops and obviously brooms. Also, the thing stinks, like shit.

The minute I put one foot in, it landed in a bucket and I toppled forward knocking everything down.

Potter shut the door and cursed "Merlin!"

Surprisingly he steadied everything, but my foot was positively stuck in the tiny bucket.

Do not laugh, it is not polite to laugh at another person's misery.

I shook my foot managing to hit Potter's shin, who yelled "Ow!"

I didn't regret kicking him, not one bit, in fact I did it once more just to give my mind peace.

He whispered as I heard Filch walk past singing Celestina Warbeck "You're one fiery girl"

In that space of two feet, with all those brooms and things and that horrid smell, Potter still managed to make the temperature drop, it was like a cold wind was blowing inside.

And it almost made me feel like I couldn't breathe.

He backed me up into the wall and rested one palm against the wall behind me, on the left of my head.

He whispered, his breath hitting my lips "You know what people do in broom cupboards?"

I didn't want to know.

Not at all.

Luckily or unfortunately, the stupid bucket on my foot made me loose my balance which propelled me forward onto Potter.

Potter stumbled on a couple of mops and fell down with a mighty crash.

All the broom sticks and mops crashed down on us.

I was pretty sure I had multiple bumps on my head after that.

The noise was horrible.

The brooms fell one after the other, the buckets clanged. It was like an avalanche of vessels and wood imagine what that would sound like, finally when the last broom hit the ground, Potter said "Well, ow"

Again, it was not funny.

I pushed the brooms off me and wrenched the door open.

I walked out as fast as I could, well, as fast as I could with a bucket stuck to one of my feet.

Tripping, stumbling and noisily I made it to my dormitory.

When I pushed the door open, it banged into the wall.

Rose and the other girls were startled by the sound.

The looked at me, my hair all over the place, grime and dirt on my hands and face, a glare that I think was permanently fixed on my face and a bucket on my foot.

They blinked trying to register my appearance.

Rose shook her head "What happened?"

I said one word with such loathing.

Before that day, I didn't know that I could feel so much anger, turns out I can.

I said one word "Potter"

Rose took a breath and didn't ask anything more.

The other girls just laughed and went on doing whatever they were doing before I made my entrance.

I sat down on my unmade bed and tried to pull the stupid bucket off my foot.

After a mighty pull it came off.

I knew that I was going to have to take a bath.

After having a proper shower and changing into my usual Saturday outfit, if you could call it that- a big white t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Rose told me "Let's go for breakfast, you have to fill me in on what happened"

In her hand she held Potter's broomstick.

I started as we shut the dorm door behind us "It was a catastrophic disaster…"

Little did I know, the whole year was going to be a catastrophic disaster.

Poor, poor me.

* * *

**AN: I love this chapter! :)**

**I want to know what you think, so REVIEW!**

**The song idea in the beginning, just struck me like a bell, diiiiing! (Sorry, I am a little high while writing this, bear with me)**

**Tell me how you like it!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**SPHP20896:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**FIRST KISS**

When James called to talk to me, I was nervous.

I was sure by now Jennifer would have told everybody.

Rose and Scorp gave me comforting smiles as I left the Gryffindor table to the entrance hall.

Jennifer had plenty of reasons to do this to me, in her mind I'd taken her boyfriend, not set her up with my cousin and made her look like a fool.

I played with the ends of my t-shirt and biting my lip.

I saw James leaning against the wall looking at the clouds in the sky.

I asked in a small voice "James?"

He turned, and I looked away, hoping to run away.

He asked "So…."

I cut him off and said in a ramble "I'm so sorry, it's true, everything she said is true. I was just thirteen and it isn't my fault that I had a tiny crush on you! I didn't mean to cause any problems, just sneaked in one night and watched you sleep! Oh god I sound stupid, sorry for making things tough, if you don't want to talk to me then it's fine….."

He grabbed my shoulders "Sahana stop! I was going to ask you if you could take chaser try-outs today? I was going to go over quidditch tactics!"

He looked very surprised.

I bit my lip, so if he didn't know before, he knew now.

In the end, I was the one who ratted out about myself to James, lovely.

He ran a hand through his hair "But this is…..surprising, do you still like me?"

I said forcefully "NO!"

He gave a relieved sigh "Okay, great. What you did is a little disturbing but I don't think you should be embarrassed now. Just don't do it again"

I nodded.

He said "After all, can I blame you? I'm so hot and irresistible"

I rolled my eyes.

He told me "You're taking chaser try-outs and make sure you pick the best"

I nodded "Okay, captain!"

He smiled.

He asked "So what made you spill the beans now?"

I shuffled my feet "Your brother told Jennifer and Jennifer threatened to tell everybody because I refused to set her up with my cousin"

He put an arm around my shoulder "I'm surprised you trusted Al"

I told him "I don't, he saw me sneaking out of your dorm and figured it out, I'm impressed he didn't tell you till now"

James gave a small smile "You underestimate him, Al might be a twat sometimes…"

"Sometimes? Excuse me, but I beg to differ!"

James rolled his eyes "My point is, he's pretty nice once you get to know him"

I scoffed "Shut up, Potter doesn't have an ounce of nice in him"

As we walk down the steps to the lake he said "You've only seen his annoying side because you annoy him too. Maybe you both should think about acting your own age"

I took that as an offense.

I shoved him "Your brother, is the childish one! He's hated me all his life!"

James smiled "I don't think so, I know from experience that if Al hates someone he'll not even make an effort to annoy them, I've seen his hatred and it's not at all like this"

That surprised, I knew Potter could hold a grudge and had a temper, but this was new.

James patted my shoulder "I'm just saying, try being nice to him and you might see a change"

He pulled me into a hug "I think you just have to let some things go now, especially the grudge you have against my brother"

Just then a loud voice yelled "Get away from her you idiot! She's mine!"

Potter collided with James and pushed him off me.

James groaned and stood up as Potter took a stance in front of me.

James shook his head "Bye, I'm going"

Then he left.

Potter turned to me "Did he hurt you?"

He sounded genuinely worried.

I rolled my eyes, I started walking to the castle.

Could I be nicer to Potter?

I turned around to see him hold up a bunch of red roses.

He told me "For you, for last night, I shouldn't have chased you"

When I looked into his eyes, I saw that at heart Potter was still a kid.

I gave a small smile "It's okay"

I accepted the flowers, then said "Um…just for your information, I'm more of a Lily and Jasmine fan, but white roses are fine too"

His eyes lit up and he hugged me "I'll get you hundreds"

I was too shocked to react.

He let me go and then tugged me by the hand to the castle "It might rain, we don't want to get wet in the rain"

It felt really weird, entering the castle hand in hand with Potter with bunch of red roses in my hands.

I immediately let go of his hand and he looked disappointed.

I said "Thanks, but I have a lot to do so, bye Potter"

I ran up the steps to my dorm.

My heart was pounding as I sat on my bed.

Could I be nice to Potter?

I remember Samira telling me, _the only way to destroy hatred is by being nice to the thing that you hate_.

That was how she got rid of her hatred for dogs.

Now, she had a puppy.

Maybe I should have reconsidered my ways of dealing with Potter.

As I laced up my Quidditch boots, I made up my mind, I Sahana Sharma was going to be a teeny-weeny bit nice to Potter, however annoying he got.

When I saw the people on the pitch for try-outs, I sighed.

Every year we had a bunch of giggly girls who came to see Al, Scorp, James and Fred. Lily and I were the only two chasers.

James called "Shut up and divide into groups according to your years"

They all shuffled hapazhardly.

Some faces were familiar.

Once they had divided themselves, James continued "Okay, listen up! This year, Sahana here will be taking your try-outs, clear?"

They all mumbled their understanding.

James motioned for me to say something "Right, I want to see how you lot fly, so….First years up in the air!"

The first years weren't that bad although their nervousness got the best of them.

The second-years were slightly better but just too showy.

The third years were decent, particularly one boy stood out.

The fourth years were filled with determined but sloppy girls.

The fifth years were impressive.

The sixth years weren't so impressive except for one boy.

The seventh years were all good and there were only three of them.

Towards the end it was a competition between, Selina Emerson, Jade Hewbeck and Brady Mclaggen.

Brady Mclaggen was in our year and was quiet and shy.

He was lanky and freckle-faced.

But he got every single shot past James and I ticked his name for chaser.

Once the try-outs were done, James was happy with my choice.

As we walked to the changing rooms, I walked with Mclaggen "You were really good out there"

He looked up and offered me a small smile "umm…thanks"

I smiled "I'm sure we'll get the cup this year"

He nodded not saying anything.

Potter bobbed over and asked "Sahana, I'm hungry, let's go for lunch?"

It took all my energy not to reprimand him for being rude.

I said carelessly "I'll be there, you head over to the great hall"

By the time I'd turned back to talk to Mclaggen, he'd gone into the changing rooms.

He was always like that, a total introvert.

I sighed and changed.

When I was leaving, I gave him a small wave and he smiled.

I felt good, I always felt like people should have made more of an effort to talk to him.

As I walked to the castle, Potter's voice reached me and his hand creeped around my waist.

I immediately pushed him into the bushes.

It was quite hilarious if I say so myself.

He tripped sideways over the bushes and cursed "Shit!"

I laughed shamelessly.

He slowly got up and dusted himself off, I saw the scratch on his arm.

I rushed to him "I'm terribly sorry!"

I looked at his arm.

But, the sneak had other plans.

He lifted me up in swift motion and I was slung over his shoulder in no time.

I squealed "Potter! What is the meaning of this?"

He walked and I bounced up and down.

I whacked him and kicked, but the boy was strong.

I screamed "HELP!" as he threw me down into the lake.

I splashed into the water and came out coughing and spluttering.

I wiped my matted hair from my face and glared at Potter standing there grinning, pleased with himself.

I stretched my hand out.

He took it thinking he had to help me out.

Instead I gave a great tug and pulled him in.

Yeah people! I'm stronger than you think!

Potter seemed surprised when he stood in the water dripping.

I don't know how it was possible, but Potter looked good.

His shirt was almost transparent and his green eyes shined.

Don't make a sarcastic mark or get any ideas, nothing happened.

Except for the fact that, I felt like I could stand there forever.

He waded through the water towards me and kissed me.

My eyes stayed open and I pounded against his chest but he was persistent.

But after two or three more seconds my eyes shut on their own accord and I forgot that this was the boy I had hated for so long.

My hands were pressed to his chest and I could feel the world slip away.

I could have lost myself in him.

Luckily for me, I was able to think somewhat rationally and I managed to extricate myself from him.

He looked like he was somewhere far away from the earth.

I bit my lip and then got out of the lake.

Potter followed me.

That afternoon I skipped lunch and sat in the common room.

For the second time in the day, I had taken a shower.

I was finishing an essay when someone sat down in the seat beside mine.

I looked up and was surprised to find Mclaggen there.

He asked "Why didn't you come down for lunch?"

I smiled "Didn't feel like it"

He said "What you've written is wrong"

He pointed at my essay.

I groaned "I hate Potions"

He took the essay and corrected certain things here and there, then told me "I love it"

I smiled "That's nice"

He asked me "You enjoy reading don't you?"

I nodded "Yes I do"

He told me "I think you should work for the daily prophet when you grow up"

In fact, it wasn't a bad idea. But I felt that Daily Prophet was more sensational than factual.

I smiled "I'll think about it"

He nodded and started working on his own essay.

We sat like that in silence.

I doodled on a piece of spare parchment.

I hated Potter, after that kiss how the hell was I going to look at him without feeling regret.

I felt confused.

The worst part was, that after the Armotentia wore off, he'd be back to normal and I didn't think I'd be normal again after that kiss from hell.

Heaven was playing games with me.

I shouldn't have kissed him back, that was where it went wrong.

But I'm a hormonal teenager who had never had a boyfriend. What do you expect me to do when a hot boy dripping in water comes at me?

I should have died, that would have been so much better.

Just then Rose yelled "Sahana!"

I responded tiredly "What Rose?"

She pulled me up by the arm and took me to the couch "Slughorn told me to tell you, the stock of Armotentia antidote he ordered has arrived!"

She looked very happy, I breathed a sigh of relief "Yes, now Potter'll finally be off my back!"

I couldn't help but think about the kiss though.

I asked "Where is Potter?"

She stood up "Already at Slughorn's office with Scorpius! Come on!"

She pulled me up.

We raced to Slughorn's office.

I knocked on the door, Slughorn opened the door "Ms. Sharma, just in time, come in, please. You too Ms. Weasley"

We smiled.

Potter was sitting there with a confused look on his face, but brightened when he saw me"

Slughorn said "Since we are all here let's have something to drink shall we?"

He brought out five glasses, which he filled with butter beer.

The he did something to one glass which he handed to Potter.

We all sipped keeping our eyes on Potter.

He drank it.

I watched as his expression changed and the glazed look in his eyes was gone.

He looked up and asked "Why are you all looking at me?"

We all looked away quickly.

We drank in silence and bid goodbye to Professor Slughorn after a polite Thanks.

Once we were out, Scorp and Rose said "Um…we both have to go to the library, we'll see you later"

She dragged a confused Scorpius off.

Potter and I walked in silence, then he stated "I remember some of the things I did"

I blushed "Oh"

He asked "Did I make things awkward?"

I nodded, unable to say anything.

I was more fascinated with the ground than I'd ever been before.

Potter yelled "Watch it!"

He pulled me aside before I crashed into a suit of armour.

He looked at me and me at him.

My breath hitched.

He let me go.

He told me shuffling from foot to foot "What happened….the kiss…..it..it didn't mean a thing right?"

My heart plummeted, and I didn't even know why.

I felt my head bob up and down, I felt completely numb.

He looked relieved "Oh good, anyway, I'll go now"

That was it, he left.

I stood there and unknowingly a tear slipped down my cheek.

My first ever kiss wasn't even real, it was just like he said, _it didn't mean a thing_.

Maybe not to him, he'd kissed a hundred girls before, me?

No. How would I feel knowing that my first kiss was just pathetic, everything about it was pathetic.

It was with the boy I hated who was under the effect of Armotentia.

It wasn't fair, why did I feel something was I so desperate?

That evening I took all the petals of the roses and the stems and threw it off the astronomy tower.

Surprisingly there had been a note attached to the bouquet.

Which I hadn't seen before.

I read it,

_Dear Sahana,_

_I'm sorry for last night, I just needed to see you. You mean everything to me. _

_I know you hate me, but please give me a chance._

_Just a chance to prove how much I love you. _

_Yours forever_

_Pott-head_

I was completely gob-smacked. But I collected myself and threw that down as well.

I saw it getting caught in the wind.

This was reality, I hated Potter and he hated me.

My life sucks.

* * *

**SAHANA POV:**

_"'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more"_

__**ALBUS POV:**

_"So if you go_  
_You should know_  
_It's hard to just forget the past so fast_  
_It was good, it was bad but it was real _  
_And that's all you get in the end of the matter_

_Here's how it goes_  
_All it takes is some trying_  
_You can run, you can hide_  
_But you can't escape my love"_

* * *

__**AN: Well, well, well, I didn't see that coming.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I need to know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HALLOWEEN**

On Monday morning, I was a walking zombie.

I'd stayed up late on Sunday night doing all the homework I hadn't done through the week.

I had managed to stay away from Potter, I don't think I'd ever extensively tried to avoid someone.

I sat at the Gryffindor table eating my bowl of cereal, reading Shakespeare's Midsummer night's dream.

I heard someone sit beside me.

I thought it was Rose and said jokingly "Good morning Juliet, where art thy Romeo?"

Rose and Scorpius reminded me of Romeo and Juliet, so I occasionally called them that.

The voice that replied wasn't Rose's, it was much deeper and attractive "I know not where he may be, thou mistake me for Juliet fair lady"

I jumped, I turned to see Potter sitting there.

I exclaimed "Thou shouldn't frighten a gentle lady!"

He laughed "The world knoweth that gentle isn't thy suitable adjective, but I shall offer my apologies for thy fright"

I felt my heart beat race "Well, thou do speak remarkably well young sir!"

He said "I knoweth a lot more than thee give me credit for"

I smiled "I giveth credit where credit is due"

I asked "Where did thee learn such language?"

He pried the book out of my hand and marked my page "I do enjoy a Shakespearean play when I am in the mood"

I said "What a surprising bit of news, I would have never thought it of thou"

He handed the book back to me "My favourite play is Julius Caeser's, what's yours?"

I smiled "Most of them are my favourite, can't pick"

He rested his face on his elbow "Well then, tell me the ones you don't like"

I answered "Romeo and Juliet, it's too cliché and a little silly"

He smiled "I didn't enjoy it much either"

I don't know why my heart raced when he said that.

He started eating and told me "I found the rose petals scattered yesterday night"

I stiffened.

He must have found the letter then.

He said "I'm really sorry, I must have screwed things up big time"

I didn't say anything.

He ate another piece of bacon and said "I hope we can move past this"

I wanted to scream at him that I couldn't, after getting a taste of fantasy I didn't want to go back to reality.

He told me "I think we can be civilized with each other"

NO, that was absolutely not possible.

I knew that we could never be, not after everything.

I stood up and grabbed my book "I'm sorry Potter, I can't not hate you, I don't think after everything that has happened, I can't push it all aside and start afresh"

I walked away feeling like I just came out of a battle alive.

During Potions we started working on our next portion, The draught of living death.

Potter assigned me the task of cutting up the sopophorus bean.

The stupid thing slipped from underneath the blade and hit Potter in the eye.

I laughed.

He caught the bean and set it on the table covering his eye.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

I stopped laughing as he rubbed his eye.

I stepped forward and pried the hand off his eye.

He resisted but when I said "Let me" he stopped and his hand fell limp, but he blinked.

I stood up on my toes and blew into his eye, slowly.

His breath deepened and I could feel his breath hitch.

I saw all the shades of green in his eyes and his eyelashes fluttering.

I stepped back and told him "I'm sorry, does it feel better?"

He got to stirring the cauldron again, "Um yeah"

He lifted his hand once again to his eyes and I caught it "Don't rub it, let it be"

I let it fall.

He didn't touch his eyes again.

I still had problems with the bean, the darned tiny thing was stubborn.

I started getting angry, when I made a huge arc with the knife, Potter said "Whoa, slow down, you're going to kill some one"

He took the silver knife from my hand and stepped closer to my side of the bench "I'll show you a trick, here"

He pressed the flat side of the blade on the sopophorus bean, all the juice oozed out.

He gave me a smile as my eyes widened.

He collected all the juice and added it to the potion.

I was impressed, I asked "Where did you learn that?"

He smirked the stupid smirk "From the half-blood Prince"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever"

When Slughorn saw our potion he was mighty pleased "Good work the two of you, brilliant. Take ten points for this well-brewed potion"

Rose looked disappointed from the other side of class, I should have told you, Rose was very competitive.

After double Potions, Potter said "Sahana, if you want I can tutor you in Potions"

I stopped still and looked at him.

He was waiting for my answer.

He raised an eyebrow.

I stammered "I-I-I don't need a tutor"

He nodded "Just asked, but if you need any help you're free to ask"

I nodded and walked out of the classroom.

He called me Sahana, not Pug-face.

Why was he doing this?

I didn't want to get along with him.

You want to know why? I didn't want to get along with him because I was afraid.

I have always been a loyal person with dreams of love and prince Charming, even if I was a tom-boy I still had fantasies.

I knew that once I chose a person, I would stay committed for life.

The last thing I wanted was to be committed to Potter.

Potter and I were two extremes.

I was a girl buried in her books and wrapped up in literature. He was a boy who knew he was perfect and was much more into the logical and educational side of things.

I kept flying around hoping to touch the sky but he was happy on the ground.

It was impossible for us to work.

The worst part, he'd never fall for me and I knew I was falling for him.

I had to stay away from him.

It's a rule, you can't fall in love with the person you hate.

The next few days I barely spoke to Potter and he just kept getting nicer and nicer.

I didn't know till then that Potter could be so nice.

I also discovered that Mclaggen was a very humble and sweet boy.

I spent many a hour sitting by the lake discussing muggle novels with him and my ambitions.

Well, I spoke and he listened.

He would occasionally pitch in.

We discussed Quidditch and let me tell you that he was an awesome Quidditch player. When he was flying, he was a whole different person.

* * *

As October came closer, all talk of a Halloween party was circulating through the castle.

And by the First week of October, everybody was trying to get a date and a costume.

Rose and Scorpius were going as Romeo and Juliet, thanks to yours truly.

I still didn't have a date or a costume and I was thinking of skipping it.

I didn't want to end up having nothing to do.

One night as I sat in front of the mirror braiding my hair before I went to sleep, I thought- what if I went as an Indian Princess?

But then I smiled, I had no prince.

The worst part was Ma had bought me this amazing Ghagra for my birthday that would go so well with my idea.

I hurried to my trunk and opened it.

Under all the books was a neatly wrapped package.

I carefully lifted it out and set it on my bed.

I slowly opened the celophine and stared at what lay on my bed.

I unfolded the skirt.

It was long with intricate silver patterns on it, the work was amazing.

It was red and had a wonderful waist line.

I then unfolded the top, it was short, just short enough to show my belly button and also had elegant silver patterns on it.

The Choli was also beautiful, it was long and had nice embroidery along it's edges.

I stared at it.

Rose entered the room and saw the Ghagra on the bed "Oh Merlin, that is beautiful Sahana!"

I smiled a sad smile, she looked up at me "You must wear it to the Halloween party"

I said starting to fold the skirt "I told you I'm not going"

She said disappointed "But you must, it would be sad without you there"

I told her "I'm sorry Rose, I simply don't want to go"

She sighed lifting up the top "If that's what you think, but I really think it's sad that you're missing out on this"

I ignored her and placed everything back into my trunk.

Next morning, as I entered the great hall Mclaggen approached me "Um…I wanted to ask you something"

The poor boy looked like he was going to pee in his pants.

He said "I would really appreciate it id you could go with me to the party"

I was surprised, to say the least.

I stood there as still as stone.

He then said quickly "But if you have a date or something then, it's okay if you say no"

I slowly smiled and nodded "I'll go with you Mclaggen, I would love to"

He gave me small smile then said "I'll go now"

He started to walk away and then hurried back "Oh yeah! I'll meet you at the entrance hall at seven!"

He was blushing.

I laughed "Sure"

He walked away and I smiled to myself, if he became more confident with this date then it would be totally worth it.

Just then someone brushed past me muttering a 'sorry' but not caring to look at me, it was Potter.

He looked very pissed and I didn't know why.

* * *

At six o'clock on Saturday I started getting ready.

I took out my Ghagra and laid it out on the bed.

I properly showered and dried my hair.

Then I started changing, I wore the Gahgra, the top which I got Rose to tie for me.

Then I draped the Choli over my shoulder.

I let my hair fall in waves for the first time and wore the anklets.

I also wore the bangles, the hanging earings and the silver necklace.

I only wore eyeliner and nothing else.

I hated make-up.

I wore the sandals and that was it.

Rose made me twirl inside the dorm "You look amazing!"

I smiled a wide smile.

She didn't look bad herself, she wore a corset and a pink gown and heels, I loved the look and the knot she had tied her hair in.

I told her "You look beautiful"

She said modestly "Thank you"

We walked out of the room.

I hitched up my Ghagra so I wouldn't fall down the staircase, it was very long after all.

When we did reach the end of the staircase, we were met with gasps.

Scorpius had eyes only for Rose and plenty of people were looking at us in awe.

I, having never been the center of attention felt nervous.

Scorpius was wearing boots and knee-breeches. He looked like the perfect match for Rose, he'd even slicked his hair back.

I saw Potter staring at me.

I blushed, he looked brilliant.

He wore a magician's hat and a tailcoat.

His sleeves fell over his wrists and his shoes shined.

I could see some of his hair creeping out from beneath his hat and his emerald eyes were terribly mesmerizing.

It wasn't fair that he got to look so good.

He approached me and gave a perfect smile, then in a weird hand movement as he did a bow, a white jasmine appeared in the palm of his hand.

He stood up and said "For you, I distinctly remember you telling me you were a jasmine fan"

I just blinked as he reached up and tucked the flower behind me ear.

He said looking at me from head to toe "You look….lovely"

I looked away and blushed "Thank you"

He smirked "Let me guess, you're an Indian Princess"

I instantly looked up "How did you know? I don't even have a crown"

He grinned "Some princesses don't need crowns"

He took my hand and brought it to his lips.

I watched as that little gesture turned my insides to mush.

After he let my hand go I said "I have to go to the entrance hall, my date is waiting for me, bye"

I walked quickly away after a catching a glimpse of his suddenly stony face.

As I made my way down, I wondered why he was being so nice to me.

Why was he doing this?

It made no sense.

But did anything in my life actually make sense?

No, my point exactly.

When I saw Mclaggen, I smiled. He looked cute, he was standing there in a wizard's hat holding a staff and wearing black robes.

I asked "A wizard?"

He nodded, then said "You look wonderful, um what are you?"

He looked pretty embarrassed after asking me. I answered "An Indian Princess"

Unlike Potter he told me indicating to my head "You forgot the crown"

I felt a twinge in my heart.

I smiled "Yeah I didn't have one"

He nodded in understanding.

He offered me his hand and I accepted it.

When we entered the great hall, it wasn't the great hall any more.

It was dark and there were jack-o lanterns everywhere skeletons on the sides and cobwebs on the chandelier.

A big shiny disco ball hung from the ceiling.

The music was loud and everybody seemed to be dancing.

As we waded through the sea of people Mclaggen's hand was my only lifeline.

But soon, his hand slipped from mine and I had no idea what to do.

I was pushed by dancing couples and I was pretty sure I was going deaf with the loud music.

So it was all stuffy and I was getting nudged all over the place.

But I was extremely shocked when someone decided to grab my behind.

That pissed me off.

I turned around and pulled the boy who was a wearing a very sloppy zombie costume by the collar and yelled "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!"

He said laughing "Look, chill it's no big deal, take it as a compliment, I was just trying to tell you without words that you have a fine arse"

I was boiling, I slapped him "Don't try and act smart with me, understand?"

He clutched his cheek and yelled looking angry "You Bi…."

He didn't get farther than that, a piece of spellotape had covered his mouth.

I was momentarily stunned, until I saw Potter fingering his magician's wand "Now now, there is no need for yelling profanities"

The zombie boy looked pissed of, he ripped the spellotape off his mouth "I'll get you back, you wait!"

He walked off.

Potter grabbed my wrist and helped me out of the crowd and asked me "You okay?"

I nodded "Uumm Thanks, I guess"

He asked looking at the dance floor "Where's your date?"

I answered honestly "I lost him"

He looked at me "You are way dumber than I thought"

I glared at him.

I asked him "Don't you have a date?"

He shook his head "No"

I was surprised "Why? I'm sure there must be some girl in this school that you haven't dated"

He said "hmmm yes….there is one girl….you"

My heart stopped.

He looked at my face and handed me a glass of pumpkin juice "There is no need to look so shocked"

I gulped the juice down trying to calm myself.

He smiled "Would you like to dance?"

I regained some of my composure "No..it wouldn't be fair to Mclaggen"

He asked me "What do you see in him?''

I glared at Potter "He is a wonderful and sweet person who is thoroughly misjudged"

Potter said "He's an introvert, doesn't speak to anyone, has no confidence"

I pointed a finger at Potter "It's because of people like you"

Potter laughed "Look, he's weird and that's all there is to it"

I told Potter angrily "You're really judgemental, you know that? You haven't even made an effort to speak to him and you've already decided that he's no good. You want to know why I don't want to get along with you, this is why. You're an arrogant, cocky, rat Potter, that's what you are and you know what you'll never change!"

I stalked off and found Mclaggen in a corner looking worried.

When he saw me he looked relieved "I thought I lost you, sorry"

I laughed "It's alright"

He asked "What now?"

He looked really nervous about this.

I asked "Want to dance?"

He blushed and shook his head.

I asked "Why?"

He didn't answer.

I told him "Look, you can tell me Brady, I won't laugh at you"

He looked at me and said stuttering "I…can't. Besides….every-everybody will laugh"

I said taking his hand "Neither can I, but I am willing to try if you are. As for people laughing, I couldn't care less"

I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

He looked into my eyes with disbelief "You don't?"

I told him "Never did, never will"

He smiled "Okay, I guess"

I laughed and pulled him to the middle of the floor.

As the music played, I started moving, I was nervous at first but then I got used to the music.

Suddenly I felt comfortable and even Brady was loosening up slowly moving his feet and his hands.

We laughed and twirled around like fools.

People must have thought that we were mental but we didn't care.

We had fun and that was what mattered.

When we were tired we approached the food counter.

He panted "That…was…awesome!"

I laughed and downed a glass of pumpkin juice.

We ate, talked and laughed together.

Through that night, Brady became my friend.

He asked me "Do you really like me?"

I stopped laughing and looked at him seriously "I…I am sorry Brady, you are an amazing bloke but, I don't think it's going to work"

He nodded "I understand, I didn't think it would work either. Plus, I like you better as a friend anyway"

I laughed and clanked my glass against his "To friends!"

He laughed and said "To friends"

And we drank.

I was a little tired and I stood by watching everyone dancing.

Potter was wound around some girl behind a mask.

I don't know why that hurt me.

I looked around and saw Rose sneaking out with Scorpius.

I couldn't help grinning.

I ate a lot of good food and was ready to hit the bed when I left for the Gryffindor common room.

I walked in the empty corridor, humming one of the songs that had been playing at he party.

At the end of the night I really felt like a princess.

I jumped around singing and dancing.

If anyone saw me at that moment they'd think I'd escaped from the asylum.

I spun around and felt a little dizzy. I'd have fallen if two arms hadn't caught me.

It was zombie boy.

He smirked "Well, hello again"

I felt a little scared.

He set me on my feet and I made to walk away, but he blocked my path "Not so fast"

I said sternly "Move"

He walked towards me "Nope"

I walked away from him and thought about going back to the party, but he caught me and spun me against the wall.

I felt really uncomfortable with him that close.

I squirmed, but he was too strong.

I said forcefully "Let me go!"

He placed his hand on my thigh and moved upwards, I screamed "Help!"

I tried to push him off.

Then he tried to kiss me, I thrashed and turned, but he forced me in place, I kept screaming, but it was like no one heard me.

His hands were creeping in places that were not at all comfortable.

I was also very afraid.

When I got the chance, I kicked him in the groin and ran.

I felt helpless as he recovered from the pain, he was chasing me.

The tears streamed from my eyes.

I kept calling "Help! Please!"

No one replied.

He kept yelling after me and he was catching up to me.

When I reached a staircase I bumped into a hard chest.

I squealed as the boy steadied us.

The smell was cmfort to my sense, I knew I was safe.

I weeped "I can't, he's going to hurt me"

It was Potter, his hand was on my back.

I heard the boy screaming "Come back you filthy bitch!"

Potter said into my hair "Get behind me"

I stood behind him and sobbed silently.

He stood in front of me and I saw the temper in the boy's eyes.

He laughed "Oh it's you, Potter"

He spat out his name.

Potter said "Leave her alone"

He pointed at me "Stay out of this Potter"

Potter said "I'm going to say this once, leave her alone"

I heard the threat in Potter's voice.

The boy stepped forward, arrogantly "No"

I saw Potter's fist curl, they were within two feet's distance of each other.

Potter threw a punch into his jaw.

I saw the boy buckle and then come back to throw a punch of his own.

Potter caught his fist and pushed him back.

The boy didn't back down, he got back up again and lunged madly at Potter, but Potter stepped to the side to dodge him and then pulled him by the collar.

He pushed him by the collar into the wall "If you don't stay away from her, you'll have more than a broken jaw, you hear me?"

I felt like I was in a trance.

The boy looked at me "She's a worthless piece of shit"

Potter punched him again "SHE'S NOT A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

He would have punched him again but I pulled his hand back and said weakly "Enough, I don't want you getting in trouble, let him go Potter"

Potter didn't listen to me, he said "Let my hand go Sahana, I will kill him"

I said raising my voice "Albus stop it! It's enough! Just stop! Okay?"

Potter's eyes turned to look at me, I let his hand go.

He let the boy's collar go, but he said warningly"If I see you near her again I'll pulverize you"

The boy stormed off glaring at both of us.

That's when I felt my knees give away.

I burst into sobs.

I leant against the wall and slid down.

I clutched my head in my hands and the tears didn't stop.

Potter sat down next to me and wrapped me in a hug, he whispered "It's alright, it's over, I'm here"

When I could speak again I said "I felt so helpless, I never felt so scared, he looked mad. The things he did and the things he tried to do…I didn't want it...It freaked me out….It really did…For a minute…I-I….Thought that he would…."

He told me "Shhhhh, enough, it's all over, he'll never come near you again"

I sniffed into his shirt.

After a while I stopped crying and closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

The last thing I remember was Albus carrying me through the corridor.

I couldn't have thanked him more for being there for me then.

For the first time, Potter saved me and I called him Albus.

* * *

**ALBUS POV:**

_"Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved"_

**SAHANA POV:**_  
_

_"I remember the prison of all memories  
And I'm drowning in tears  
Come and help me please  
Stay with me Stay with me  
Baby when the lights go down_

I remember a voice  
That was calling my name  
And I know that someday  
You will feel the same  
Stay with me stay with me  
Baby when the lights go down

I remember the prison of all memories  
And I'm drowning in tears  
Come and help me please  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Baby when the lights go down"

* * *

**AN: I love this chapter! **_  
_

**Please review! REVIEW!**

**Albus is awesome!**

**How'd you like the fight?**

**Any way I'll try and update soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**SO THE COCKROACH FALLS IN LOVE WITH THE RAT**

**ALBUS:  
**

_"The nights are getting darker (hold my hand) _  
_And there's no peace inside (hold my hand) _  
_So why make our lives harder (hold my hand) _  
_By fighting love, tonight. (sooooo) _

_Cause I've been there before _  
_And you've been there before _  
_But together we can be alright (alright) _  
_Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold _  
_We hold each other till we see the sunlight "_

**SAHANA:**_  
_

_"How did I become so obnoxious,  
What is it with you that makes me act like this,  
I've never been this nasty,  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da da da_

_Please don't leave me_  
_(Don't leave me)_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud,_  
_How beautiful you really are to me,_  
_I can't be without,_  
_You're my perfect little punching bag,_  
_And I need you,_  
_I'm sorry"_

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was hitting me in the eyes.

I groggily blinked and yawned.

I could feel the dry tear-tracks on my face.

My Ghagra was really crumpled too.

I looked to my left and saw Albus.

My heart plummeted a hundred feet.

* * *

Albus's arm was casually draped over my waist and I started taking deep breaths.

How many girls would have killed me if they knew where I was at that moment?

I turned to face him.

I watched him sleep, memorized every detail and every line on his face.

His scent was intoxicating, and I figured it out, his scent was what I smelt in Armotentia, the most over-powering smell of all.

I realized something else too, I was falling in love with Albus Potter.

I needed to get off the bed, before I lost my mind.

I twisted in his arms trying not to wake him up.

When I heard a groggy voice ask "What're you trying to do?"

I replied "Trying to get off the bed, can't you see?"

Honestly, I was born stupid.

You must be thinking I spent half my life walking backwards.

When I finally realized that Albus was talking to me I blushed.

Albus laughed.

I said "Um…I think you should let me go"

He stiffened and looked at his arms "Oh"

He removed them and I quickly moved off the bed.

I told him "Thanks for the help…last night"

He sat up and brushed a hand through his hair "Uhh…no problem"

We both were acting extremely awkward.

He asked "Are you…are you feeling…umm.."

To help him I answered "Yeah I'm feeling better"

We tried not to look at each other.

I said nervously "I should go…Thanks…again"

I left the room before he could say anything.

When I went down to breakfast that morning, I felt like I'd been drenched in a bucket of cold water.

I'd fallen in love with Albus and there was absolutely nothing I could do.

The next week I spent running in the opposite direction whenever Albus came my way.

I tried to put as much distance as I could between him and me.

The lesser we talked and the lesser we met, the better it was.

I was now able to do more productive things with my time.

Like finish editing the book I'd been working on and writing letters to my friends and my family.

One Sunday morning as I was sitting up on the tree that looked over the lake and writing a diary entry, I was at peace.

I wasn't disturbed by anything or anybody.

Have you ever tried sitting up in a tree bare feet on the highest branch writing?

If you haven't then you must, it feels amazing.

I was very content in my spot.

Until I heard someone underneath the tree, it was Potter and Jennifer.

Potter said "Jennifer leave me alone"

Jennifer said angrily "You dumped me for that cockroach"

He looked frustrated although I couldn't see his face properly.

He told her "I didn't mean to, but I have never liked you"

She looked so hurt I almost felt sorry for her "Why did you date me then?"

He yelled "It was to prove to the boys that I could get any girl!"

I saw her eyes brim with tears.

She choked "Really?"

Albus ran a hand through his hair "Yes, that's the truth"

He said "Now leave me alone"

Then he walked off.

She cried once he walked off.

I was shocked.

I jumped down from the branch with my diary.

I set all my things down on the grass and approached Jennifer.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, she didn't shrug it off.

I told her "Don't cry, let it go"

She looked at me with a red face "Why aren't you laughing at me?"

I gave her a tight smile "No matter how much I dislike you, I don't think what he did was right"

She cried "I just can't believe that my plan backfired on me"

I told her "He really didn't like you"

She nodded "I know, but it still hurts"

She asked me "Do you like him?"

I asked her "Will you tease me if I say yes?"  
She gave a weak smile "A little, but I won't tell anyone"

I nodded "I do, very much"

She sat down and patted the spot next to her, I sat down beside her.

She looked at me "I'll give you a bit of advice. Albus Potter is a heart breaker"

I listened to her not saying anything.

She said "I'm not just saying this now, ask any girl who's been with him. He's left them all in tears"

I swallowed that bitter news.

She continued "He hates commitment, I would suggest that you get as far away from him as you can. He'll be nice at first, a total prince charming but when he's bored he'll be gone and there's no getting him back after that. You get one chance at heaven and then you're left to rot"

She stood up "He's no good, I'm saying this because I know"

She walked off.

I was very scared after hearing that.

* * *

After Quidditch practice, I finished changing and was about to leave when I saw that Albus was ready to go too.

He said to me "Good practice"

I nodded and walked out.

All that Jennifer had said was ringing through my head.

I practically ran to the castle away from Albus.

For the next few days there was growing hole in my heart that grew a little more whenever I saw Albus.

I wasn't used to being so silent, and Rose wasn't used to me being silent either.

She banged her book shut "That's it, Sahana Sharma! We are going to have a talk right now!"

I shut my books and asked her tiredly "What is it Rose?"

She looked furious "Aliens have abducted my best friend that's the problem"

I rolled my eyes "Rose stop joking"

She raised her hands "I'm not! You don't talk at all, I feel like I'm best friends with a zombie"

I didn't reply.

She shook me by my shoulders "Talk to me!"

I said "I don't know Rose, I feel like everything in my life is mocking me"

I threw my quill down and watched as the ink blotted my essay.

She asked me "What happened?"

I answered "Everything's wrong, it wasn't like it was before. Potions has become extremely hard, James says that my Quidditch skills aren't up to the mark, my writing has become inspiration less and my love life has hit an all time low"

She cleared her throat "ahhem..I hate to remind you but you've never had much of a love life"

I threw the pillow in her face.

She rubbed her nose "That was uncalled for!"

I said looking a the window "I'm serious Rose"

She sighed "Is this about Albus?"

I quickly turned my head to look at her "What?"

She rolled her eyes "Don't look at me like that, you like him it's obvious. It's because of him you're so depressed right?"

I slowly nodded.

She told me "I'd tell you to tell him you like him, but I'm sure you'll lose your head if I say that"

I looked at her "Are you even trying to help me?"  
She looked indignant "I am your best friend, of course I'm trying to help you"

I muttered "Well, you're doing a bang up job of helping me"

She whacked me "Listen, what is your problem in telling him?"

I looked at her "You're kidding right? You honestly don't see anything wrong with that plan?"

When she shook her head, I sighed "Rose, we used to hate each other! He is cocky! He has a horrible ego! And..And..And…And he's a heart breaker"

I looked away.

She told me "And?"

I said to the carpet "He's amazing, I'm scared, he's too popular, I am insecure, I am committed, he hates commitment"

She asked me quietly "Who told you this?"

I said "Jennifer"

Rose didn't say anything.

She looked at me "You believe her?"

I didn't say anything.

She told me "I have known Al for years, he is cocky and he is known for being a heart breaker, but he doesn't hurt people intentionally"

I looked at her "He's already broken my heart and Jennifer's"

I told Rose everything that had happened till now.

She smiled "He likes you"

I thought she had gone mad "What?"

She laughed "Look at your face, I'm telling you that he likes you"

I had to get a grip of myself, there was no way I could allow myself to get ahead of myself.

I said shakily "No he doesn't"

She smiled "Sahana believe me I know"

I asked "But even if he does, which he doesn't, what am I supposed to do?"

She rolled her eyes "Tell him, that's it"

I asked confused "How?"

She told me "Walk up to him after Quidditch practice and tell him"

I just stayed silent.

* * *

Next morning when I saw Al laughing with Scorpius, I felt like an idiot.

How could he be so annoying and amazing at the same time?

I was going mad, maaaaaaaaaad!

I was just about ready to kill myself.

I must have put on some ten pounds pigging out in the kitchens due to my depression, confusion, tension, etc.

During Potions as Al brewed and I cut, he reached for the roots and I reached for the knife at the same time.

Our hands met.

I muttered as we had awkward eye contact and got the things and looked away "Bloody brilliant and there goes my heart"

He looked at me "Did you say something?"

I blushed "No…I was just saying I should move my board there, I think that's smart"

He nodded looking stony.

I moved the board and every once in a while glanced at him.

I was acting like one of those stupid girls in movies and books pining for a boy who was too good for her and extremely awesome.

Could my sixth year have been more cliché?

As I thought all this in that pea-sized brain of mine, I got the smell of something burning.

And Al's voice penetrated my thick skull "Sahana you're on fire!"

I asked confused "What?"

Then it all happened very fast, I saw the edge of my sleeve on fire and I screamed, Al batted the fire with his sleeve.

His elbow hit the cauldron hard and he left my arm to catch the cauldron from tipping, with bare hands mind you!

And I leaped with a cloth to help him.

Once everything was steady again, Albus looked like he was in horrible pain.

He was groaning and clutching at his hands.

I uncurled the fists and saw how red the marks were.

I turned off the boiling stove and said "You need to go to the hospital wing! Professor Slughorn! Professor Slughorn!"

Once I explained everything to Professor Slughorn, I grabbed both Albus's and my things and headed towards the hospital wing with Albus trailing behind me.

When we did reach the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey tended to Albus and after applying a salve and everything, she said "You can't use your hands until tomorrow morning, get someone to help you with your work, which includes eating, writing and changing"

She looked at me "Will you make sure he gets help Ms. Sharma?"

I nodded quietly.

Then she told us to leave.

I carried Al's bag and books.

I told him "I'll allow you to copy my notes, it's my fault you're in this condition"

I felt terribly guilty.

He sighed "It's alright, I can't blame you for being ansent-minded, you always are"

I pursed my lips forcing myself not to say anything.

That day during lunch, Rose and Scorpius didn't show up.

Albus couldn't eat, so I offered "Do you need…some help?"

He blushed and nodded.

I picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of chicken, my hand was shaking.

I lifted it up carefully to his mouth.

He opened his mouth and bit the chicken.

I found myself heating up as it went.

He couldn't lift his cup either so I had to hold it for him while he drank.

I was dying with each passing moment.

Once he was finished, he said to the table "Thank you"

I said weakly "You're welcome"

I got up to go for my next class and to get away from Al.

He looked at me "Um…do you mind…slinging my bag over my shoulder?"

I shook my head and raised his bag. I slung it over his shoulder as quickly as possible and practically fled the hall.

I didn't even know why I was acting so awkward around him.

The whole time as I sat through classes I was thinking about Albus and how he was doing.  
I tried to pass of my concern as guilt.

But the truth was, you know what the truth was, I am not going to keep repeating myself so you can feel pity for me or something.

When I was at dinner, I saw Al struggling once again.

He looked at me pleadingly, I helped him….again.

This time almost everyone was watching us.

Rose was trying not to laugh.

I caught Jennifer's eye, she sighed to her food and shot the chicken on her plate a disgusted expression.

That night I wrote and wrote and wrote, all my deepest fears and all my secrets.

I spilled out my guts to my diary.

I know I sound brainless, but let's face it I already am.

The Christmas holidays were coming closer and I'd get to go home.

That gave me comfort, so at least something would be normal in my life then.

I badly needed my sister, to tell me what to do now. I was getting mixed answers to all my questions.

I was hopeless.

I shut my diary and lay back into my pillow.

There was nothing nice about being heartbroken.

Oh god, my life had turned into romantic comedy.

I didn't like feeling so desperate.

I had always been confident and sure of everything.

That's who I was, but now I'd turned into a fool.

There was a limit to insanity and trust me I had reached way above that bar.

And that is why I did what I did next.

I creeped down to the common room and then up to the boy's dormitory.

I got in and approached Al's bed.

I saw him sleeping, one hand under his pillow and the other on his stomach.

I touched the bandages that Madam Pomfrey had wrapped around his hand.

He turned over onto his back and I quickly retracted my hand.

I watched how calm he was, like a child almost, innocent.

I wished with all my heart that he should be mine and no one else's.

I left and when I got into my bed to sleep, I had a feeling of optimism inside, maybe I did have a chance.

Or maybe I didn't, that's what I thought when in Hogsmeade I saw Albus walking hand in hand with this very pretty brown-haired girl.

My heart was crushed.

What the hell had I been thinking when I thought about being with him?

When I asked Rose who the girl was, she told me that she was a muggle girl.

So when they joined us at our table for a round of butterbeer I asked her "I'm sorry I don't know you, what's your name?"

She smiled, yes she was way prettier than me. She had perfectly straight brown hair and brilliant grey eyes and a flawless complexion.

I felt jealousy inside me.

What was I compared to her? I know, a cockroach.

She said "Elisa Morgan, you?"

I smiled back "Sahana"

She nodded and turned to talk to Albus.

I saw Albus talking to her intently, they looked so good together.

She was funny and really nice, which hurt even more.

That afternoon was like salt on my wound.

When Scorp and Rose wanted to go together for a walk and Al said he wanted to go to the bathroom.

I told Elisa "You're a very nice person"

She told me "You're very quiet"

I gave her a small smile "I'm not going to lie to you, I love Albus"

She looked very surprised "Oh!"

I nodded "Look I know you probably hate me right now, but it's true. I don't have a shot with him and I have nothing against you…but…"

She put a hand on my shoulder "I'm glad you're being honest instead of gvig me a cold shoulder, most girls would pounce on me if they were you"

I sighed "I'm not like most girls"

She smiled "I know, you're much more reasonable and not dramatic"

I slumped "Wish Al could see that"

She nodded comfortingly "He will, I don't really like him in that way if you know what I mean, he's just not my type"

I stared at her "What?"

She shrugged "I don't know, he's a little too reserved and thinks that he can get away with anything"  
I smiled "I used to think the same thing"

She asked "So what do you think now?"

I shook my head "Still the same"

She laughed.

She told me "I like you, you don't hold back, I think you'd complement Al perfectly"

I blushed.

When Al came back he smiled at both of us.

He asked Elisa "So shall we go?"

She said "Sure, see you later Sahana"  
I grinned "Bye, have fun"

Al smiled and took her hand.

I walked out of The three Broomsticks feeling less insecure.

I left to browse books in the bookstore.

I spent most of my time there and that was where I met John, he approached me as I read the book in my hands.

He said conversationally "That's not too great a book"

I looked up and adjusted my glasses "I don't know the beginning's quite interesting"

He shook his head "It gets bad towards the end, I know"

I nodded "Okay, thanks for the information"

He smiled at me "You're still going to buy it aren't you?"

I looked at him, wondering how to tell him to go away "That is my wish"

He crossed his arms "I'm just saying, you can save your money"

I turned the page and turned to continue reading "I don't want to"

He was persistent, he took the book from my hand and shut it.

I snapped at him "Hey! I was reading that!"

He held it out of my reach and put a reprimanding finger on his lips.

I glared at him.

He put the book back in it's original place then went down the row and picked out another book.

He came back towards me "This, is a good book"

He handed it to me.

I looked at him suspiciously as I took the book from him.

He was tall, deep brown hair, blue-grey eyes and a warming smile.

He looked straight out of a fairy tale.

I asked him "Which house are you in?"

He smiled "Ravenclaw"  
I asked "Sixth year?"

He shook his head "Seventh"

I nodded and start checking out the book.

He was right, this one was way better than that other one.

I looked up and said "I think I'll take this"

He grinned "Told you it would be good"

I rolled my eyes.

When I finished buying the book, I waved at him and was about to leave when he asked "You looked really lonely, mind if I join you?"

I smiled and shook my head.

We walked in silence through the street, he said "You hang out with Albus Potter and his cousin Rose Weasley don't you?"

I nodded "Yeah I do"  
He looked at me "You think you can set me up with Dominique Weasley?"

It was like someone threw mud in my face, I asked him "What?"

A pink tinge appeared on his cheeks and he ran a hand through his hair "Yeah, I've liked her quite some time now and was hoping I could get the chance to ask her out"

Inside my heart I felt a sort of emptiness.

Another boy who I thought had some interest in me was actually after someone else.

Was this how I'd have to live my life, help others get their happily ever afters but never have my own?

I set up Rose and Scorpius, I backed James when he wanted to ask his girlfriend out, I helped Hugo get the guts to talk to the girl of his dreams, helped Fred to find his true love. What about me?

Wasn't anyone trying to help me?

I said sharply "No"

I started to walk away, my eyes stinging, my throat turning dry.

I knew that instant, I was never going to get any help from anyone.

I was always going to help everybody else.

I made a decision, I was not going to let myself be used by everyone.

When I got back to the castle, Rose fumed in with a glare on her face.

She sat down and said "I hate Scorp, he just doesn't get it!"

I let her fume.

Then she looked at me "Aren't you going to say something?"

I said casually "Get over it Rose, this is one fight, I think you can handle it"  
She looked hurt and I felt a little regret.

She told me "I don't know why you're saying this"

I sighed "Neither do I, look just talk to him and get it sorted, if it doesn't work I'll talk to him for you"

She smiled "You're the best"

She gave me a hug.

I sighed, I sucked at being insensitive.

Once she left, I sat there, Albus joined me "You look tired"

I nodded.

He asked "You think I'm a good catch?"

It was question I didn't want to answer.

He said "I got dumped today, after the first the date"

I nodded acknowledging the statement.

He looked at me "Am I that bad?"

I told him "I'll tell you something, stop going out with so many girls and leaving them all in tears. You're ruining them. Stop breaking hearts Albus, it doesn't make you cool, just an insensitive jerk"

He looked at me "You're right, but I don't know how else to get them to let me go"

I asked "Then why do you go out with them in the first place?"

He answered uncertainly "I don't know"

I sighed "Well you should"

He asked "You think there's a girl who's perfect for me? I know I sound like a poof, but Elisa said something to me today and it made me think"  
I asked "What did she say?"  
He said not looking at me "She said-I don't want to be the reason why you never find you're perfect girl, everyone should be with the one they love. I can't deprive her of that neither can I deprive you of it"

I had nothing to say, except Elisa was a wonderful person.

I said "That was so nice of her"

He looked at me "So do you think there's a girl out there for me?"

I nodded, not saying or doing anything more.

He looked at me "But everyone seems to have some flaw or the other"

I said in a small voice "No one's perfect"

He said "There is one person who is, but she's…she's…she…no it won't work between us"

My heart shattered. Another girl! The more he kept doing this, the more I died every time.

He said "She's awesome"

Somehow I managed to keep my emotions under control.

He said "I see everything in her, you won't believe this but for the first time in my life, I'm in love"

That was it, I burst out crying.

I had kept it in too long, so I just did.

I yelled at him "Shut up! I don't want to hear about your love life! Okay? I'm a total wreck right now and just…please leave me alone!

All I ever wanted was….is it too much to ask for? Seems like…I can't do this! I can't…c-c-can't. I'm a girl too, I have dreams and fantasies too, I have crushes, I want to be beautiful, I want to be praised every once in a while, I want a prince charming who'll take my breath away…Is it too much to ask for? I've lived for so long, hoping and dreaming, helping everyone around me to find their true love and happy endings. But no one seems to care that I want a happy ending too! I want to be loved, feel loved, go on a date, kiss in the rain! I don't know! I'm a tom-boy…..always have been, but I still have feelings! I know I'm not Jennifer or something, not at all into make-up and hair, but I have a right to beauty too….It-it is not fair. You know I love this boy…do you?…no you don't…I tried so hard not to fall in love…and there I go…losing my heart and my brain…n-now I feel like…I feel like….I feel as if no one cares….I can't tell him….it's not like he's going to ask me out…..what am I supposed to do….I'm I-m not perfect, but I am…not bad….Is it so wrong for a girl to not be girly, not wear dresses all the time…be focused on a few goals, have a single dream that she desperately wants to achieve, fight for what she wants, be stubborn, outgoing and loud. Is it? Because if it is…then I'm never going to have a boyfriend…Do I have to be soft-spoken….be shy…cute and timid?"

I buried my face in my hands.

I looked up at a shell-shocked Albus "I-I am sorry, I didn't mean to dump that on you. And…and please don't tell anyone"

He nodded "I won't"

I closed my eyes hoping to calm myself down.

Albus said "You should get some rest, things might seem better in the morning"

I gave a hollow laugh "No they won't"

He said "They will, I'll tell you why? Because girls like you are hard to find, you're special and you make the people around you special. Tell me who you love? I'll see if I can help you"

I shook my head "No, you can't help me"

He asked "Why? I'm pretty sure I can knock some sense into his head"

I said "You can't"

He asked "Come on just tell me?"  
I shook my head.

He offered "If you tell me who you love then I'll tell you who I love?"

I shook my head.

I stood up to go but he caught my wrist "I need you to tell me who he is"

He looked desperate.

I pleaded "Al please, I'm a mess already, I can't do this right now"

He pulled me back down next to me "You don't understand why I need to know"

I said "You don't understand why I can't tell you"

He looked at me, almost begging "Then explain"

I looked away "Don't do this to me"

He turned my chin to look at him "Why?"

I said "Because, Al you hate commitment, you break hearts without thinking twice, you're cocky, you're arrogant, you're judgemental, you think you can get away with anything"  
He looked very surprised "Is that what you think of me?"  
He sounded hurt.

I sighed "Yes, you will never understand what love is"  
He looked extremely hurt.

I told him "But, that doesn't explain why I fell in love with you, it clearly doesn't. You're this sneaky rat who'll never change and here I am falling head over heels for you"

He looked at me with wide eyes.

I said quietly "When I give my heart to someone, it's theirs to keep. They have full control over it, they can crush it if they like. Unfortunately my heart chose you, I didn't chose you my heart did and now I'm stuck"

He didn't say anything so I droned on "Now I know there's no going back, I'm yours"

I stopped to see his reaction.

I waited for ten seconds and then felt nervous.

Finally he took my hand and said "I love you, I always have. I'm not the kind of person you think I am. Maybe a little cocky and arrogant but otherwise I am truly a nice person. I never wanted to fall in love with you either, it just…just sort of…happened"

I smiled.

He moved towards me, leaning in for a kiss.

I said "Wait"

He stopped looking at me "What?"

I asked "Al are you sure this is what you want, are you certain that you won't break my heart? Because this can't be something that happened in the heat of the moment, I will not put myself through that. Do you get me?"

He cupped face "I love you Sahana, I've never said those words to anyone but you. Shoot me dead if I ever break your heart, make a bonfire out of my bones, dance around it, throw my ashes into the sea and hope that I get sent to hell"

I reluctantly smiled, he smiled too then said "I'm serious, I will never let you go, never"  
Then he kissed me, it was nothing like anything. If that even makes any sense.

All I can say is that no amount of appreciation could be enough for that kiss. It was romantic, sweet and the perfect way to admit your love for a someone.

I shall not go into details and corrupt your young minds.

Instead I shall tell what happened once we finished kissing, you will thank me for this later, so will your parents.

I looked up at him and blushed "Um…I should go to bed"  
He kissed my cheek "I don't want to"

I moved away from him "It's getting late"

He sighed "You're right, I'll see you tomorrow"

I nodded and stood up.

He asked "You are my girlfriend now?"  
I asked awkwardly "Do you want me to be?"

He nodded.

I smiled "Then I am"

He smiled "Goodnight"

I nodded "Goodnight"

Then I went to my dormitory like a good little girl.

I saw one of my previous diaries lying on my bed.

I opened it to some random page and one particular sentence caught my eye-_ Magnificent me will never love a rat_!

And I smiled, look how that turned out?

So kids the moral of this story is…wait a second there is no moral.

I swore that there would be a message in this story, huh, I guess things didn't go as planned.

Things pertaining to me never ever go as planned, some things will never change.

As for now the moral is- You might be a cockroach but remember, even a cockroach can find love in a rat.

Okay, we should end this here, because that was one very horrid moral that should never be repeated until a cockroach does fall in love with a rat. Might happen, you never know!

Ignore me!

* * *

**AN: It's not over!**

**Not yet!**

**Sure there's an epilogue, but I have a little more to add to the story!**

**Bear with me, please?**

**REVIEW!**

**So how did you like it?**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**TELLING MY PARENTS**

She ran through the street, knocking aside people, cats and stray dogs, clinging to her jacket as the rain pounded down on her.

She reached a house on the far end and raced to the door.

Standing near the door she finally relaxed, panting as she did so.

She rang the doorbell twice, waiting eagerly to enter the warmth the house offered.

Who do you think that girl was? Yes! Me!

Anyway, when the door opened my mother stood with a reprimanding glare on her face. I smiled innocently and entered the house "Hi Ma"

I put my shoes aside and started walking towards the stairs hoping to quickly go up and change.

My mother said "Sahana all this has to stop"

I turned to look at her, she had her hands on her hips and a determined air surrounded her, my Dad always thought I looked like her.

She told me pointing a finger at me "How can you go wherever you want to go, without telling us? We get worried Sahana! You're not a child anymore, you are almost an adult. There is something called responsibility which you have to learn! Do you understand?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes, okay I get it, I shouldn't have gone off to the park while you were out of the house without telling you, I'm sorry. Now can I go and change?"

My mother still had the glare on her face "You're becoming very different Sahana, and day by day you're forgetting everything we taught you"

My mother and I had a very sensitive relationship, she'd say something, I'd get mad then I'd go off on her.

"Ma, I'm growing up! Get used to it! I know what I have to do! Please stop bugging me, I'm not in a mood!"

That triggered her "I am your mother, you can't talk to me like that!"

I yelled frustrated "Just stop, everything I do nowadays is wrong, every single thing. You know it's pretty frustrating! I can take care of myself! I'm not stupid!"

My mother stayed silent, then said as I started climbing up to go to my room "I guess, after going to Hogwarts you have forgotten how we brought you up, I don't remember teaching you to talk like that. I don't think you're stupid, but I do care and I won't stop. I know you have found your independence and you don't need your parents but I always thought you'd have enough respect to acknowledge our love for you. But it's okay, I should have known this was going to happen"

I groaned, this was my mother, she always pulled out the emotional blackmail on me and I ended up apologizing.

I went back downstairs and said "Ma, you know I care about you, I do respect you too…I am sorry…I'll inform you next time and I will not speak like that again"

She smiled "Go change, I'll make you something nice"

I sighed.

As I toweled my hair, I wondered how on earth I was going to tell my parents about Albus.

To say the least, I was screwed.

My parents were too protective and my father had warned me not to get a boyfriend before I turned twenty.

Honestly I had never minded that warning because it had been pretty obvious that I wouldn't get a boyfriend before I turned thirty.

And now, I felt like an idiot.

I wish I had thought about all that when I decided to agree to be his girlfriend.

And that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was…worse.

Albus was from England, I was from India.

Yeaaah….I really never thought about it

He was from a different country! And I was realizing all this at that moment.

My Dad was going to have a heart attack.

My Mom would cry.

My sister would be comforting and I would die.

I hated Albus at that moment.

That night at the dinner table, Samira kept nudging me to tell my parents and I kept ignoring her.

My father asked me "So how are your studies going?"

My father was an intimidating but an awesome man.

He was tall with black-grey hair and deep set brown eyes.

I answered "Good"

He asked me "Have you thought about what you want to do after seventh year?"

I looked at him "Papa I haven't really thought about it, I told you this before, I need time"

He smiled "I know, I'll back off but you should consider becoming an auror"

My sister rolled her eyes and I sighed.

My Dad had this idea in his head that one of his daughters would become an auror.

I tried to change the topic "I wrote another poem"

My mother perked up "Really that's great, you should read it out to us on Sunday"

I nodded.

I smiled and nodded.

Papa asked "How are Rose and Scorpius?"

I answered cheerfully "They're fine! And they're getting closer and closer every day"

My mother said "Yeah but they should be careful, sometimes at that age you make mistakes that you might regret"

I stayed silent.

She asked "And Albus? How is he?"

I found myself choking on the chicken "Uh…ahem…ugh…he's good I guess"

My sister was smiling at her plate.

My Dad smiled "Do you both fight a lot even now?"

I knew I was blushing.

My sister snorted.

I hit her "Shut up! And ummm…no we don't….not that much"

Samira grinned at my father "Yeah you both do a lot more than fight now don't you?"

I spluttered and tried to stop myself from strangling her.

My father asked "What does she mean Sahana?"

I had no answer to that question.

I just stared at my plate waiting for lightning to strike down on me.

Samira decided to answer for me "What I mean is Papa….."

I stood up pushing back my chair and looking straight at my father "He's my boyfriend"

I watched as his eyebrows rose and his mouth opened.

My eyes didn't waver.

I heard my mother gasp.

He asked "Is this true?"

Without skipping a beat I replied "Yes"

His expression went from shocked to angry in no time "What are you saying? Have you gone mad?"

I didn't say anything.

He asked "When did this happen?"

I answered "Before we left for the holidays"

He looked at me "Samira go to your room"

Samira didn't argue, she stood up and left.

Once we heard the bedroom door shut, my father said sternly "I don't want you getting involved with this boy"

I tried to argue "But…."

He said over me "We didn't send you to Hogwarts to do this! You will break off whatever relationship you have with him! You are too young to do all this, you're main aim now should be to study, get good marks and be a good person"

I said firmly "Papa…"

He didn't listen "This is not the sort of behavior you should take part in right now! If I ever find out that you're getting up to this sort of business, I will put you in I.A.M., do you understand?"

I yelled "No! I don't understand! I love him Papa! Why is it wrong to be with who I love? Why? I can't help what I feel for him!"

My father looked furious "What madness is this!? You'll ruin your future this way!"

I slammed the table "I don't care! I love Albus and that's all there is to it!"

My father said suddenly lowering his voice "Okay if you're not going to change your ways, then my decision is final. This will be your last year at Hogwarts, from next year you are going to I.A.M. Since the semester starts in June I will ask Professor McGonagall to give you training so you'll be able to give your exams in March"

The tears came to my eyes instantly "Papa?..."

He didn't look at me "I'll send her an owl tomorrow"

I screamed "Papa! Listen to me!"

He looked at me "I'll ask you this one last time, will you break up with Albus?"  
I couldn't answer, I said silently "I…c-can't"

A tear slipped down my cheek.

He said sighing "Then you're going to I.A.M. It's getting late, go to your room"

I stared at his back not knowing what I was waiting for.

I started sobbing.

My shoulders shook and my head hurt.

I asked "Papa?"

He just walked off into his study closing the door behind him.

I fell into the chair crying.

I felt my mother's hands on my shoulders.

She drew comforting circles on my back and drew me close to her.

She kept murmuring into my ears "Shhh…stop...stop…"

But I couldn't stop.

She kissed my fore-head "Go to bed Sahana, we'll talk in the morning"

I looked at her, she looked very sad.

I asked "Did I do something so wrong?"

She gave me a sad smile "You didn't do something wrong, you grew up and in your father's eyes his little girl has gone missing. He can't get used to you becoming a young lady who can think for herself. Give him time"

I said "It isn't fair"

She touched my face "You will learn that there are a lot of times in life when nothing is ever fair, you have to learn to navigate in the sea of restrictions set by society and try not to succumb to those restrictions"

I asked "Why aren't you unhappy with me as well?"

She stroked my hair "I am not happy, but I know that you know what you're doing. I don't think that being in this relationship is good for you, but I think you'll realize it for yourself"

I pulled away from her "Ma I am serious, I love Albus"

She shook her head "Sahana, love is a very powerful word, you can't just love someone like that. Love is a lot more than just hormonal feelings"

I said angrily "These are not hormonal feelings"

She sighed "I'm not going to argue with you right now, go and sleep. You need to rest. Go"

I knew she didn't believe me.

I went upstairs and got into bed after brushing my teeth.

I stared up at the ceiling.

That was it. My life was a sappy romance story, worse than Romeo and Juliet.

The only thing left was for me to feign death.

A tap on my window brought me out of my reverie.

I saw a brown owl tapping repeatedly on my window.

It was still raining.

I quickly allowed it inside and saw the letter tied to its leg.

I untied it and left the owl to perch on top of my wardrobe until it was ready to leave.

The letter was addressed to me, I knew who had written the letter.

I opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment.

_Sahana(pug-face),_

_How are you doing? I was bored and didn't know what to do so I wrote to you. _

_The holidays are coming to an end and you haven't written to me yet._

_What's the matter?_

_I just wanted to know if you're doing alright._

_If something's wrong, let me know._

_I don't even know where you live so I hope this letter reaches you._

_Love_

_Pott-head_

_P.S. It feels really weird writing like this._

I laughed, typical Albus.

I didn't know whether to write to him or not.

And then I decided that I would.

I took out parchment and took my ball-point pen.

_Dear Albus,_

_I haven't really had the chance to write to you and I'm sorry for that._

_I'm a little down at the moment to say the truth._

_I wish you were here right now._

_I can't tell you everything in this letter._

_I'll see you at school. _

_Please don't get too worried._

_Love_

_Sahana_

_P.S. Thanks for the letter, it cheered me up._

I folded it and tied t too the owl's leg "Take it back to Albus, please"

The owl nodded and took off out of the window.

That night I slept clutching that letter against and it gave me an unexplainable comfort.

As far as sappy love stories go, I hate this one, if I read this I'd think the author had lost his or her mind while writing it.

I hate my life.

* * *

**SAHANA:**

****_"But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open"

**ALBUS:**_  
_

_"Hold on when everything is shaking  
Stand strong when the ground is falling through  
Reach out to my hand in the darkness  
That's holding you_

I'll be your peace in the waiting  
Your strength when you're broken on the floor  
Hold on, it's all worth fighting for  
Cause I will never let you go  
I will never let you go"

* * *

__**AN: Sorry for the late update!**

**I was really busy with school work.**

**How'd you like it?**

**I really don't know why I slipped in another twist.**

**Please review, I'm begging you!**

**I'll try and update as soon as possible which might not be very soon :(**

**Thanks for reading and review!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**COMING BACK**

I felt pretty sad and depressed when I came to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays.

My father had not spoken to me and it was tearing me apart.

I had always been a Daddy's girl and now everything was so messed up.

I didn't feel like doing much.

I didn't talk to Albus at all because I had no idea what to say to him anymore.

I didn't speak to Rose and Scorpius either.

On the first morning, Professor McGonagall called me to her office.

I knocked on the door.

Her sharp voice said "Come in"

I pushed the door open and entered.

She indicated to the chair opposite her table "Sit down"

I sat down wondering what she was going to tell me.

She said "Your father spoke to me Ms. Sharma"

I didn't say anything, but I looked up from the table top to her more curious now.

She told me "Your father wishes to pull you out of Hogwarts after this semester, are you aware of his intentions?"

My heart sank, I gave a slight nod.

She continued "Now I have changed your timetable, you'll be studying later than the other students. You'll be giving your exams in march, so you will have a lot to do, is that clear?"

I nodded.

She took a breath and then said after a pause "He told me to convey a message, he said that he would prefer if you could set aside your reading and writing until your exams are finished"

My head snapped up and I let out a strangled "W-what?"

She looked sympathetic "Yes"

I stood up "If that is all Professor, I shall go to class, thank you"

She said "Wait, take your new timetable with you"

I took it from her and turned to go.

When my hand was on the doorknob she said "Best of luck Ms. Sharma"

I pulled the door open and once I was in the corridor I felt the weight of the whole thing.

The bell rang and it was time for the next class.

I took my seat in the front of the class during Charms and didn't concentrate one bit.

It was like I had lost my voice and all my emotions.

* * *

For the next few days, I slogged like a mule, I had extra classes after dinner and I had piles of homework I had to complete.

I hardly ate anything, didn't speak to anyone.

And I shut all my books, diaries, journals, notebooks and sheets of poetry in my trunk.

The next big problem was Quidditch.

The final straw was the accident while practicing.

I had been so sloppy lately that I hardly had any idea what was going on.

I didn't see the bludger or the quaffle and both hit me.

The quaffle in my stomach and the bludger hit my shoulder.

The air was knocked out of me "OOf! Aagh!"

And I fell from the broom.

My eyes got heavy and I could see the blue sky above me.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up in the hospital wing, I felt searing pain in my shoulder and stomach.

I remembred what had happened and felt a little more depressed.

Albus was sitting there on the chair. I realized it was early morning.

He was sleeping and I just stared at him.

I couldn't move onto either side.

I groaned "Ahhhh"

He woke up.

It was quite sad actually, because I loved to watch him sleep.

He quickly helped me turn onto my side "Hey, watch it, careful"

Once I was lying on my left side I said "Good morning"

I could hear how hollow and emotionless my voice had become, Al noticed too because he frowned "Are you sure it's a good morning?"

I shook my head.

He said nodding "I thought so"

I asked "Why are you here?"

He looked at me "Thought you'd need help and did you forget? I am your boyfriend"

I knew there was more to that last part, I wasn't acting a least bit like his girlfriend.

I said quietly "Thank you and sorry"

He shrugged "I know you've got it hard right now, but what's with the disappearing after dinner though?"

I answered "Extra classes"

He looked confused "What? Why? Did you fail potions or something? I could tutor you"

I almost felt like smiling and rolling my eyes at his typical Mr. Perfect attitude but I didn't.

I said flatly "No"

He asked "Then what?"

I answered stoically "I'm giving my exams in March"

He looked surprised "Why? What happened?"

I looked away from him "My father's sending me to I.A.M. next year"

Silence filled the room.

And suddenly I heard a voice "Sahana you're awake!"

It was Rose.

I looked at her, she raced up to me with a smiling Scorpius behind her "God I was so worried, how do you feel?"

I answered "Fine"

I looked at Al, he was looking out of the window, his emerald eyes looked surprised, distressed, confused and sad.

Rose said "We have so much to talk about"

Scorpius said "Good morning, it's good to see that you recover fast, Al here caught you when you fell"

I said with emotion "Thank you Al"

He stood up "I think I need some time to think, I'll be in the dorm"

He left.

I felt really guilty.  
Rose asked "What's with him?"

Scorpius said "I'll ask him later"

That morning I couldn't think about anything but Al.

I told James that I was pulling out of the Quidditch which he was very unhappy about but didn't make a big deal out of.

Al came back after dinner.

We didn't say anything to each other.

Finally he asked "Why?"

His voice sounded very desperate.

I said "Al what I tell you now will hurt you, it hurt me a lot"

He said "I need to know"

I stayed silent. It was dark and silver moonlight seeped in through the curtains.

He touched my cheek "I can only help you if you tell me"

Looking up into his eyes I told him about what my Dad had done in the holidays.

His expression had remained the same throughout.

After I finished he said "You should have told him that you'd break up with me"

I whispered loudly "What?"

He said "He'd let you stay then"

I said forcefully "I can't break up with you"

He told me "I know" He sounded dissapointed.

I asked a little on the edge "Al what are you thinking?"

He answered "I don't want you to go to I.A.M."

I smiled a sad smile "I don't have a choice"

He said like he couldn't wrap his head around it "You did have a choice and you chose to stay with me"

I nodded.

He told me, a little anger in his voice "You could have chosen to stay. You could have chosen to stay with your friends, we could still have been friends, but you chose to be with me for one semester and then disappear to another school. Where is the sense in that?"

He raised his voice towards the end.

I was shocked "Are you saying what I chose was wrong?"

He nodded vigorously "Yes, you should stay here, we don't have to be together, we could've convinced your father. But no! You being the impulsive girl you are went and screwed everything up"

I glared at him "Shut up! What do you know? You weren't even there were you?"

He sat down on the chair rubbing his face "Whatever, I don't care anymore, do whatever you like. It's not like we'll get to see each other when you're off in that school. So why not just end it now and get it over with?"

I asked completely thrown off "Wait, what?!"

He told me sternly "I don't want to be tied to something that isn't going anywhere, if this is how it's going to be then why should I be the one to suffer?"

I yelled "I'm suffering too! At least I'm ready to give everything up to be with you, you're already giving up on what we have!"

He yelled at me standing up "Sahana this is reality, not some screwed up fairytale! Sacrifices, saying that you're ready to give everything up and all of that other shit, isn't real! There's no prince charming and Romeo, there's no evil king and a knight in shining armor! Wake up! There's just me, you and a crappy relationship that isn't going to end up anywhere!"

I stayed silent and fell back into my pillows.

I had nothing to say, my throat went dry and I blinked trying to gain some composure.

I said closing my eyes "I'm such an idiot, such an idiot to have trusted you, I can't believe this"

He looked at me "Look Sahana, I love you, really I do, but this has got to stop. I am not some hero, I'm just…Albus. I know that you're sensitive and I'd never hurt if I could but you have to understand that life is messy and to survive you need to be smart. We're sixteen, all this commitment for life and everything is fake. We're young and should be able to have fun, we're not married and we have plenty of years to go before we get there. You jumped into this with expectations that I just can't keep up with it"

I stared at him tears streaming down my face "All I want is to be me and this is me Albus, and this…this is my reality. I told you this before, when I give my heart to someone it's theirs to keep and I'll say it again, it's all yours, I will always love you"

He looked like I'd just punched him.

He said weakly "That's not possible…"

I talked over him "Shall I tell you something, I've never loved anyone before. I believe in true love. I believe that love conquers all. And ever since I saw that magic existed, I knew that love existed too. I'm just a silly girl who believes in love"

I sat up with some difficulty and pulled him by his collar towards me.

He asked "What…"

I kissed him. Sometimes it's best to take charge and leave them confused.

I could feel his heart pounding under my hand.

He kissed me back.

Before it could go any further I pulled away and smiled "I don't care if you don't believe in love or commitment. That is who you are. Go ahead and break up with me, if that's what you want. Date as many girls as you want to comfort yourself. Kiss them, cheat on them, break their hearts, pretend that you're fine being a cocky playboy but remember that there is one girl far away in another school who will still love you, still wait for you, still defend you, still know embarrassing things about you, who will always have the upper hand over you. If you can live the way you want knowing that there is this other girl, then go"

He blinked and looked at me completely shocked.

I grinned "I'm not hurt, if that's what you're thinking"

He looked scared, like I had gone loony or something.

I laughed at him.

He stopped my laugh by gently wrapping his arms around me.

He looked like he was possessed and then he kissed me wiping every thought from my brain.

When he pulled away he told me "Just a minute ago I was thinking that breaking up with you would be easy but now, I can't. I should be walking out of that door right now, should be celebrating my independence and should be thinking how to snag another girl but all I can think about is how much it's going to suck without you here."

I smiled and he continued "I am afraid of commitment because this is the first time I signed up for it, now all I want to do is be committed to you for the rest of my life. For some reason thinking about other girls isn't as appealing as it used to be"

I snorted and he went on "I hate you, you drive me mad, make my blood boil and make me want to rip my hair out. At the same time I love you so much it's not healthy, I swear I've never felt this disoriented in my life, never felt this indecisive and so much unlike myself. You turn me into a fool and I hate it so much that I am always wondering how to bring you down, and at the end of it I end up smiling. I've never met someone who I've hated so much in my life that the only punishment that comes to mind is snogging her to death, it's never happened before"

By then we were both laughing.

I said "I guess it's passionate dislike"

He stopped laughing "But still, you have to get that I'm not a hero Sahana, I have a horrible track record. I am afraid…afraid that I might hurt you unknowingly. It scares me that you have already invested your trust in me. It scares me that you're not like the other girls, this is cliché but your commitment makes me weak. I can't do it"

He looked down completely shattered.

I took his hand "Take your time, that's what I said, if you need space, I'll give it to you. Let's just figure out what we want. I made some impulsive decisions that I have to fix and you need to get used to commitment. Let's break up"

His head snapped up "What?"  
I smiled "We are both two extremes Albus, this relationship is going to take a lot more effort than we think. I am not realistic, I have some very crazy fantasies. You're logical, a realist who is too grounded. I am like the wind going as she goes, you're a tree rooted firmly in the earth, growing upwards with the ambition to touch the sky. I am a care-free girl who never judges others doesn't care about how others look at her. You are opiniated and have a reputation to maintain. I don't possess too much self-esteem, you are confident and are aware of your talents and short-comings. Don't you see? We definitely need time"

He murmured "Thank you"

I asked "Can I request you for something?"

He nodded "Of course you can"

I looked down at the blanket and said "When I got to I.A.M.? Will you remember me and keep one of my notebooks with you?"

He asked breathlessly "What?"

I hugged him "Keep it with you, please?"

He pulled away gently and smiled "I will"

I grinned.

That was the weirdest break-up in the history of break-ups.

_Saying goodbye_

_Was hard_

_But it led to_

_A bitter-sweet start_

_I'll keep you in my mind_

_A corner of my heart_

_Dedicated to what was yours and mine_

_Don't forget me_

_Keep this piece_

_Of me with you_

_To make remembering easy_

_Time will move_

_At a quicker pace_

_Because it knows_

_That I'm returning to you_

_I'm not sad_

_I'm not happy_

_I'm in between_

_So, all I say is_

_Goodbye is hard_

_But I hope with all my heart_

_That it will lead_

_To a bitter sweet start._

* * *

**ALBUS:**

_I am lost_**  
**

_losing hope _

_As you say_

_Your goodbye_

_I smile_

_And hold you close_

_But I can't bring myself_

_To say_

_What I want to say_

_I hope you know_

_what this means_

_All those dreams_

_Of you and me_

_All washed away_

_in a wave of goodbye_

_I see you smile_

_But I see the pain_

_Hidden in your eyes_

_You might not admit it_

_But it hurts you too_

_If you can understand_

_What I'm not saying_

_Then you'll stay_

_Not leave_

_won't walk away_

_So Don't go_

_Please stay_

_Please say_

_That you love me_

_The way I love you_

_Won't you?_

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the late update :'(**_  
_

**I like this chapter.**

**By the way, the poems are written by me, they're not songs.**

**What do you think of it?**

**I hope I have done it justice.**

**Please review!**

**I might not update for some time, because I've got my mid-terms coming, starting this Saturday [Yeah on a Saturday, it's sad :(]**

**Thanks for reading though!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**COMING HOME TO A NEW LIFE**

Once I was out of the hospital wing, I had much to do.

I had piles of homework and a number of things to catch up on.

I didn't have time to do anything, even eat.

Rose continuously forced me not to work so hard, but I had to.

If I didn't do well, my Dad would be really mad at me.

But I felt like I was biting off more than I could chew.

Switching schools from one country to another isn't easy.

If I had it my way I would have not touched any of the portions and just sat and wrote the whole time through February.

But no. while people were discussing valentines day, going to Quidditch matches, groaning about how homework was killing them, I sat inside the common room or the classroom doing more homework than any of them.

When March approached, it brought some sign of the sun, but for me it brought the signs of my impending doom.

My exams would begin on March eleventh, I had been told.

I revised and revised and revised.

* * *

So obviously when I stood in front of the empty classroom on Monday morning after a quick breakfast and a little more revising it didn't come as a surprise that I was terrified.

I mustered up some of my pathetic courage and pushed the door open.

Standing there was Professor Mcgonagall "Good morning Ms. Sharma, please take your seat"

I turned around and saw that there was only one rickety wooden desk in the center of the room.

I walked up to it and took my seat.

Mcgonall placed a roll of parchment in front of me and the question paper.

She went to the teacher's desk and looked at the clock, "You may start"

I bent over the question paper, scanning it as quickly as possible.

It was safe to say that I knew most of it, thankfully it was transfiguration and I didn't find Transfiguration hard.

When she hit the tiny gong signifying the end of my time, I put my quill down and moved my numb fingers.

I eased into my chair as she picked the parchment up and peered at me over her specs "I hope you have done well Ms. Sharma"

I gave her a weak smile without saying anything.

After an hour's break and lunch, I had my practicals.

While having lunch I practiced my wand movements and pronunciations

Al told me "You'll be fine"

I smiled "Thank you"

He smiled as the bell rang, giving me a thumbs up he left.

I took a breath and got up to go back to the classroom.

Professor Mcgonagall was sitting at her desk and the desk I'd previously sat at had vanished.

She said "Let us not waste any time, yes….."

And it went, me turning random things into other random things.

I almost got bitten by my raccoon and thankfully that was the only embarrassing thing that happened.

After a week I finally had my last exam, Potions. Having done so well in the others it wouldn't be good to do badly in this one subject.

But I knew that this was the chink in my armor.

I was a nervous wreck to say the least.

I hadn't slept well the night before.

I had an awful nightmare about my potion blowing up and that I submitted my theory paper blank.

As I stood in front of the classroom I trembled.

I heard "psst! Sahana psst!"

I looked around me a couple of times and saw Al in the corner of the corridor.

He smiled "Best of luck! You'll do great!"

With a wave he disappeared.

I smiled to myself but that disgusting feeling inside me hadn't left.

I entered the classroom and sat at the desk as usual.

Slughorn "Ms. Sahana, I'm expecting great things from you, you've done so well this year, I think this will be your lucky year!"

Only if he knew that my grades were unbelievably awesome only because I had Mr. Perfect Potter and my Potions partner.

But I didn't say anything.

After he had signaled for me to start, I read all the questions.

Once I started writing, I realized that I knew a lot of it. It was nothing like my nightmare.

I smiled as I reached the last question – _Define Armotentia, explain five characteristics and four effects of the same. (1+5+4=10mks)_

I grinned, and wrote the answer.

I knew I had at least gotten ten marks in my whole paper.

Even though my theory went well, I was terrified of my practical.

Having done practically nothing throughout the year in Potions, this would be the death of me.

When I stood in front of the cauldron ready to start brewing, I was in a daze.

I desperately tried to recall what Albus had done in class and tried to imitate his technique.

At least I knew all the ingredients and the procedure, the only problem was execution.

It was hard to keep track of everything.

I thanked god profusely once I finished that my cauldron didn't blow up, and that my potion looked decent enough to submit.

When I handed Slughorn my vial he looked it over and then nodded.

He smiled "You may leave, your exams are over"

I smiled back "Thank you sir"

I left with that.

I had no idea what to do, I was bored.

I had gone flying, I had written, I'd even cleaned out my trunk.

Since I had nothing to do and I wasn't allowed to disrupt classes until my father came to collect me which would be when the last bell rang, I decided to get one job done.

There I sat in my dormitory notebooks, journals, loose pages, diaries and files all spread across my bed.

I picked through my handiwork, wondering what to choose.

And then I picked up a notebook, it was the one that I had first written in when I first came to Hogwarts.

I turned a few pages and saw the first paragraph-

_I feel so odd, away from home. I miss Ma and Papa so much. I didn't want to go to magic School. Who would?_

_It's so weird, the people here are very different and we don't have a P.T. period. There's only Quidditch, Quidditch is nice but I like my old school better. _

_I want to go home, I don't like the food. I miss Allu Paranthas, rice, chicken curry and Ma's Baingan bartha. _

_The subjects are hard and the homework is different. What I like about this school is the castle, it's so big and it's like the ones in which kings and queens live. Also I love the library, it has so many books!_

_But there are some very mean people. I made friends with Rose and Scorpius, but Rose's cousin Al is so annoying. I hate him! He can't be nice to me at all! He thinks he's so great!_

_Everybody says he's Harry Potter's son, the wizard who defeated the dark lord. When I asked who he was, they looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world, as if they didn't know that I was half-muggle and wasn't a fan of magic…_

Yes this would be the one I would give to Albus.

I neatly kept everything else back in my trunk.

Holding the blue notebook I tore a piece of parchment and quickly wrote-

_Dear Albus_

_Please keep this notebook safe with you. I hope you like reading it. _

_So this is it, I will see you one day._

_And I don't expect you to wait for me._

_Thank you for making my life at Hogwarts memorable._

_Bye_

_Love yours_

_Sahana _

I neatly wrapped the notebook in brown paper, and stuck the note to the wrap with spellotape.

As I lifted my trunk to leave the dormitory, checking if I had forgotten anything, I left the other letters I'd written for Rose and Scorpius near Rose's pillow.

I shut the door behind me and walked to the sixth year boy's dormitory.

I entered and saw Al's empty bed.

Walking up to it, I placed the package on his bed and inside what he didn't was also a photograph that I had found and had two copies of, it was the one Rose had taken when we were thirteen insisting that Al and I be the only ones in the frame.

We were glaring at the camera and were standing at least three inches apart, until he pushed me and I pushed him and instead of us being happy I chucked snow in his face. Did I mention it was snowing and would have been one of the cutest pictures of us had we not acted so childish?

I left the dormitory and made my way to the Headmistress's office as students filed out of classrooms giving me odd looks.

When I entered the office I saw my Dad standing there.

He looked at me and I at him.

I looked away unable to keep the eye contact going.

He said in a sharp voice "We'll take your leave now Professor"

I looked up at Professor Mcgonagall who looked at me.

She said "Sahana, it was my pleasure having a student like you at Hogwarts, I am sure you will succeed in all walks of life. I wish you all the best on behalf of the staff and students alike"

I smiled "Thank you Professor, for allowing me to study here. I had a wonderful time"

She smiled and my heart leaped, rarely did Professor Mcgonagall smile.

It made it all the more harder to leave.

My father said "Sahana come"

I approached him and he said "Give me your trunk"

I left it on the ground and took some floo powder in my hand.

I stepped into the green flames and threw the floo powder shouting my address clearly.

In about five minutes of swirling in soot an ash I tumbled onto the carpet in my living room.

I coughed trying to brush the soot and grime off me.

I stood up as my mother engulfed me in a hug, I hugged her back "Hi ma"

"Sahana! I'm so glad you're home!"  
She patted me on the back and let me go.

As she did so, my father reached with my trunk and broomstick.

He brushed himself off and looked at me.

He tried for a smile "Welcome home Sahana"

He put his arms out, but I turned away "I think I'll go change"

I picked up my trunk and broomstick and left the living room to go to my own.

It felt surreal coming back.

My summer holidays had started.

I dumped my trunk in the corner and leant my broom against the wall.

My room as usual remained untouched.

It wasn't a special room, it had a bed on the corner with green covers.

White sheer curtains with light blue curtains, a big wardrobe in the other corner, a stand next to the door. A dressing table which had a pen stand, a few other show pieces and four photos, one of me as a six year old, one of my sister and I, one of my parents and I and finally one that had all four of us, Al, Scorpius, Rose and I standing arms around each other. It was the only group photo we'd ever taken.

We had taken it on the last day of fifth year.

I took a shower and got ready for bed, I insisted to my mother that I wasn't hungry.

I stared out of my window at the stars and the moon.

It was nine thirty in India while it was only four o'clock there in Britain.

I guess I'd have to get used to the time difference.

When I fell asleep I didn't realize.

* * *

By next week, I felt like a different person.

I didn't talk to my Dad, I talked to my Mom and my sister was now home for her holidays.

I got my results and they according to me were good.

I got outstanding in Defence, Transfiguaration, Herbology, Charms, Arithmency and Astronomy and I managed to scrape exceeds expectations in Potions, I was over the moon.

That did not mean that I was happy, no, it only meant that my Dad couldn't complain now.

As they continued living their lives like everything was fine, I missed my old life.

But the past is the past, right?

I didn't know what was in store for me now.

* * *

**A****N: Hello!**

**I got some time to write this chapter out before my exam and thought that I'll put it up.**

**Hope you like it!**

**There's more to come so please, REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I'll update soon!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A NEW LIFE**

After seeing me down for a second week in a row, my sister decided she couldn't handle it.

When my parents left for work one Friday she said "I'm taking you out today"

She switched the TV off which I hadn't been watching in the first place.

I looked at her "I'm not in the mood Samira"

She rolled her eyes "You'll never be in a mood, come on"

I asked "where are you taking me?"

She smiled "We're going to get you to feel a bit happy, ok? We'll go to my friend's place"

Did I tell you that my sister was crazy if she thought that would cheer me up?

She got me to go with her, literally dragged me to her friend's place.

No matter how much I protested she took me there.

I felt really stupid standing there trying to pry my sister's fingers off my wrist.

When the door opened she let me go and I stood there like a fool.

Her friend looked amazing in the oddest of ways.

In my life there were a few things I never wanted to get done on my body, ever.

Like get streaks in my hair, any piercing anywhere except for my ears which have already been pierced and tattoos.

Except for the tattoo, she had everything on my list.

She had shoulder-length hair, jet black and electric blues streaks. She had a nose piercing and one second ear piercing on her left ear.

But she didn't look weird or crazy, she looked…funky. She wore shorts, a t-shirt and a lot of bracelets.

Her nails were also painted with odd patterns.

Samira said "Hey Amrita, how are you?"

The girl said "Fine, is this your sister?"

Samira nodded smiling.

Amrita looked at me and smiled "Hello, I'm Amrita, and you're Sahana right?"

I nodded smiling.

She told us "Come in"

I exchanged a murderous look with my sister and she shrugged it off.

She led us up the stairs to her room.

It was a pretty normal room, there were posters of bands on the walls, but that was the only different thing really.

We sat down on her bed and looked at us "What happened?"

Samira sighed "My sister is down, because she has a boyfriend and my Dad is transferring her to I.A.M"

Amrita's eyes widened as she looked at me "You have a boyfriend? Are you serious?"

I said awkwardly "Well, not any more…."

Samira asked "Why? What? How?"

I answered "I broke up with him"

Samira asked me "Why the hell would you do that?!"

I looked away "We're not ready for commitment, we both are really different"

Samira put a hand on my shoulder "So you're going to I.A.M for nothing?"

Amrita stopped us "Okay, explain to me from the beginning please"

After Samira explained to her she looked at me "Oh god, if you don't want to go to I.A.M don't go"

Samira nodded "Papa asked you to break up with him and now you broke up with him so you can still go"

I shook my head "It's not that simple, you think I can watch him date all those girls, I still love him, anything can happen between us, we need the distance"  
Amrita said "But it's killing you…being away from there"

I said "It's not like that, I just don't know what's going to happen from now on"

Samira laughed "Shut up, listen what's going to happen is, you're coming to I.A.M. That's all, you'll have a stupid uniform like the rest of us, stay in the same rooms as the rest of us, eat with us and study the same old boring subjects as us"

I asked out of curiosity "What are the subjects like?"

Amrita answered "The same, except we get to choose a muggle subject we want to do in our last two years, that is if you want to, I took history"

I gasped "A muggle subject?"

They nodded. I asked Samira "what did you take?"

She shrugged "Nothing"

I said "I'm taking English, is there English?"

Amrita said "There's History, Math, computer science and….yes there is English, but not many people take it especially for NEWT level"

I asked "Why?"

Samira said "NEWTs are hard, why would you want the burden of another subject, especially when it's not useful to you in anyway. See history is pure interest-driven, Maths is something that can help you, computer science is very important for wizards to disguise themselves, it teaches them how to do basic programming and a lot more about technology and English, well it's useless"

I was surprised "Really?"

Amrita nodded "It's part of the Muggle education program in school, it's part of the syllabus under muggle studies. After we do muggle studies in fifth year and we want to choose muggle studies in sixth year, we have to choose one of these subjects"

I couldn't help myself "Cool!"

Samira said "The teachers are really strict though, some of them are horrid"

Amrita got off her bed "Let me show you our unifom"

She walked to her cupboard and pulled out a blue pleated skirt with dark blue, sky blue and white checks.

She put it down in front of me.

Then she pulled out a white silk shirt, with a collar and black buttons down the front along with a blue stitched school symbol.

I stared at it, then she got a pair of dark blue socks, with two white stripes on the edge.

She also threw a dark blue badge on the bed which bared her name in white.

She threw a midnight blue sweater onto the bed and a dark blue hair band.

She said "Ta-da!"

I didn't hate it too much. Samira said "You're not allowed to wear any coloured hair bands and hair accessories, only blue and white are allowed"

I looked at Amrita's hair particularly the blue streaks, she got the hint and said "My warden was not pleased, she didn't agree that it was okay to have _blue_ streaks in my hair. Technically I didn't break any rules"

I just gave a small laugh.

Having a twin sister had its advantages, since I was her age we would be in the same classes and same year.

But we didn't look similar, she was short and petite, the only thing we shared in common was our eyes, other than that we were unidentical.

After spending time talking to my sister and Amrita about I.A.M and plenty of other things I felt good knowing that I had people to help me through this.

Through summer, Papa used my mother as a medium to converse with me.

I didn't give him a glance.

My mother tried to get us to talk but I was too stubborn, it was something I had inherited from my father.

Albus wrote a lot so did Rose and I stashed away all their letters in my drawer.

Disaster struck sometime around May.

The owl delivered Al's letter to my Dad's window.

So when my father came into my room that evening he looked really unhappy with me "What is this?"

I said arrogantly "A letter"  
He warned me "Don't act smart with me"

He gave it to me and said "Read it"

I had a heart attack when I saw that it was from Al.

I opened it with trembling fingers and started to read-

_Dear Sahana,_

_I can't believe you're still not talking to your father._

_I love your notebook by the way, just started reading it. It's so personal, it's like I've got a piece of you with me right here._

_You should get some of your work published, it'll be great! _

_The exams are going to start soon, for the first time I won't have you sitting behind me in that exam hall thinking your thoughts out aloud._

_I'm glad you want to take English when you got to the school. _

_I truly wish you all the best, you'll do great there. _

_I haven't started dating anybody, I don't plan to Sahana, not until you and I meet again. I don't think I have it in me anymore._

_Scorpius is a right arse actually, teasing me that you changed me or something like that._

_I can't get you out of my mind, even though we broke up I still feel like we're somehow linked together, don't you?_

_It's quite sad considering we're so unlike each other._

_Anyway, I have to cut this one short, I must revise my transfiguration notes._

_Bye!_

_Love_

_Albus_

I looked up at my father, he asked "you broke up?"

I nodded.

He asked "But you still…. like each other?"  
I answered sharply "We still _love_ each other"

He sat down beside me on the bed "Sahana, I don't want this to continue. I am very serious about this. This will create a lot of problems for you in the future"

I looked at him "Don't you understand? I can't help it"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "You're young and you tend to make mistakes. I might seem like the enemy here but I'm only doing this so I can correct you. I care for you and I don't want see you messing up your life"

I said silently "But I care for him and because of you my life is messed up"

He said "These are feelings, at that age…"

"STOP IT!"

He looked shocked, I stood up and looked at him "Just stop it papa! Stop telling me this and that! Did I do anything wrong now? Did he write anything wrong? I came to India didn't I? I did well in my exams, no? I didn't write until my exams were finished? I broke up with him? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!"

He looked at me, completely thrown off.

I asked lowering my voice "What more do you want? I did everything you said, am I supposed to stop talking to him now? What is your problem? You don't even know him! You don't know what he's like!"

He said "I just want you to know…that…that I don't want to hurt you…you will not understand now….you will in the future"

With that he stood up and left.

I sat down on the bed and picked up the letter.

I folded it up, put it back inside the envelope and kept it with the other letters inside my drawer.

I knew I was going insane and I didn't know what the hell to do.

* * *

Next few weeks went by slowly and my sister this time cheered me up pretty fast although now I positively had nasty feelings towards my father.

We bought the school supplies and it felt sort of weird not going to Diagon alley.

All we had to do was go to brigade road and take left into an alley reach the end and voila! See the whole Bangalore weekly wizard market for yourself.

People were trying to sell so many things to us and the streets were filled with so many people.

After I got my uniform stitched and had lunch we returned home.

I felt that the experience was over-whelming and showed me that Hogwarts wasn't the only school on the planet.

* * *

Standing at the Bangalore City Railway station waiting for the train to Mysore was total chaos, people tried to steal your bags, you saw people of all kinds really.

It was nothing like king's cross.

I felt a little ashamed, being Indian I didn't know what to do in an Indian railway station.

We didn't have search hard for some other platform or something, just walk up to the last platform which is no. ten and take the train at two o'clock.

Simple, no hassle at all. Once we were on the train we saw lots of children but also people from all over Bangalore.

There were ladies yelling at the top of their voice in Kannada, some spitting outside the window, others fanning themselves with their saree.

The men were laughing and screaming and even sleeping.

Children created loud rackets and people were pushing and pulling each other trying make their way through the train.

Not being used to this I clung to my sister going where she went.

We walked endlessly through the train and finally we reached the last cabin.

I showed her my ticket "The cabin on the ticket isn't even in this train"

She smiled "Sahana, use your brain"

And then it struck me, she looked around her but there weren't many people in this part of the train so she just walked through the metal wall pulling her bag and me along with her.

I stumbled to the other side and stared shocked.

It was like there was a train attached to a train.

The train was unimaginably long.

Students were sitting in their seats, talking and laughing.

She said "Come on, let's find our seats"

This part of the train was totally air-conditioned or maybe I was imagining it.

We sat in our seats and put our bags and suitcases under the seat.

There was even a table top that seemed to be attached to the window sill.

Across us were two boys, one was busy reading and just looked at us as we sat down.

The other was listening to the wizard radio, fine tuning it.

Suddenly the radio made a loud noise and the other boy said "Stop it, you're just going to end up screwing it up, Stop da Amit"

I looked at my sister who smiled "Hey Amit! Hey Rohit!"

The boy called Amit looked up from the smoking radio at Samira "Hi, what's up? Who's that? Your sister? Oh hi I'm Amit!"

I was taken aback by his string of questions. Samira laughed and the other boy who I guessed was Rohit shook his head.

I shook Amit's hand "Hi I'm Sahana"

Rohit looked at me not smiling or glaring, just nodded "Hi, I'm Rohit"

I smiled and he looked back at his book.

Amit whacked him on the shoulder "Eh, stop nerding, the train hasn't even left yet"

Rohit said "I'm not nerding, I'm reading"

I asked curious "Which book?"

Rohit looked at me and was silent for a moment, then he held it up, it was 'The seven seas' by 'Ross Fergusen'

I had never heard of the author or the book.

I asked "Umm…I have never heard of him"

He said shutting his book and putting it in his bag "He's a wizard writer"

I was surprised "Oh, I didn't know"

The corner of his mouth lifted up in a small smile "Only read muggle authors, don't you?"

I blushed "It's not like that"

He looked amused "Try reading a wizard author some time, they're not bad"

I stuttered "Umm..yeah..sure"

He looked like a really intense person, he had dark chocolate brown eyes, a very tall muscled build and hair that neatly fell into his eyes.

Amit rolled his eyes "Don't listen to him, he's useless"

Amit on the other hand was tall too but very skinny had, a slightly fair complexion as compared to Rohit, he looked like he loved to have fun and never took anything seriously.

Rohit stayed silent and shook his head.

Samira said "Don't listen to either of them, you'll go mad"

I smiled.

Amit asked "Why did you come to I.A.M that too so suddenly?"

Just then there was an announcement "_Passengers are required to take their seats, the train will move in five minutes, thank you"_

I was momentarily saved from giving any explanation but Rohit and Amit were looking at me waiting.

I nervously brushed my hair back "Just some….personal issues…that's all"

I looked away.

Everything got awkward after that.

Samira kept the conversation going, but I didn't contribute.

It was a very short trip from Bangalore to Mysore, it took two hours.

When we reached the station we were supposed to get off and stand at the entrance.

Then we saw big busses arriving, one after the other.

We all got in.

The ride was like a total rollercoaster.

We flew, took sharp turns, rode at crazy speeds and finally I saw that we'd reached a pair of gates.

We all got off, feeling dizzy and some even puked.

The gates were big.

Standing there in front of them, I finally felt like this was it.

This was definitely it.

The teacher in the front was a sharp lady she got us to divide as per our years and said to walk in straight lines to our respective buildings, to get dressed.

Samira standing behind me whispered "She's the vice-principal, Rita George, don't worry she's the nice one"

We walked straight on the paved pathway, in a straight line, like some military march.

Not one person talked or said a thing.

When we reached the main building, there was a huge fountain with a lady holding a tilted pot in her hands, she had a crown and flowing hair.

The water seemed to be flowing continuously and when you looked carefully you could see fishes in the water.

The whole place was surrounded by forests.

Silver trees were everywhere and there was also a vast expanse of hills.

Then the pathways went in seven different directions from that area.

our walked around the main building.

It looked like a big Indian palace, with dancing ladies holding the building up.

There was a temple on one side which we crossed.

Behind the palace were grounds, and man were they big.

And I saw that there was running track as well, Samira whispered "Some people like to stay in peak shape for Quidditch"

I nodded, I could see the river flowing under the bridge we crossed.

He Quidditch pitch was beautiful.

Then we reached another big building.

It had many steps leading to the entrance.

We climbed and entered.

It was a hall, half the size of the great hall I think.

It had staircases leading left and right.

And there were two long tables, Samira said "One for girls and one for boys"

The girls shuffled into one line while the boys shuffled into another.

A formidable looking lady stepped front.

Samira sighed "Anita Kumar, the craziest warden ever"

She looked scary "Now! You know the rules, bed time at eleven, time to report to the hostel is eight, breakfast from seven to eight! All letters to be sent, owls are on the last floor! This year's prefects step forward when I say your name….Maya Krishnan and Yashas Dhiren!"

Two people stepped out. A pretty girl with a determined look on her face and a boy who looked like he had always known that he was going to be the prefect stepped forward.

The lady said "They will watch your discipline! I don't want anyone crossing the School prefects! Understood?!"

Everyone said "Yes Ma'am!"

She said "To your dormitories, now!"

We all walked, girls used the left staircase and boys used the right.

Everything here was so mechanical.

The two lines entered the big common room.

It was huge, with plush couches, a fire place, windows and desks all around.

There were two spiral staircases on the left and right corners of the room.

There were portraits of people looking at us, smiling and nodding.

The boys went straight up the right staircase and the girls up the left.

Then we reached a landing.

The corridor was long.

Girls now paired off with each other.

Amrita joined Samira and I "Hello, Sahana how do you like it so far?"

I smiled "A bit weird actually, so robotic"

Amrita laughed "Get used to it"

Samira pushed a door open "This is our room"

It had four beds, in four different corners.

A cupboard per bed and a mirror for each person.

There was a balcony and a carpet in the mddle.

The four poster beds looked comfortable.

There was a door which I guessed led to the bathroom.

Samira asked "How'd you like it?"

I smiled "Nice"

I put everything into the cupboard and arranged my things in the chest of drawers.

I took out the picture of Albus and me during the winter when we were twelve and put the photo frame on the chest of drawers.

I went to the balcony, the view was breath-taking.

The hills and the forest were spread out far and wide. Then I saw someone in the other balcony over on the boy's side.

It was Amit, he waved at me and I waved back smiling.

I went back inside and took out my uniform.

I changed into it and looked at myself in the mirror.

My silk shirt was neatly tucked in to my skirt, my socks were teamed with my black buckle shoes, my hair pulled back away from my face in a ponytail.

My badge was sitting on my shirt showing off my name.

My silver-rim glasses framed my quizzical brown eyes.

This was the beginning.

When we went down to the common room I saw the boy's uniform, they were wearing midnight blue trousers, again white silk shirts with black buttons, and their ties had the stripes showing of sky blue, white and midnight blue.

They also had sleeve-less jumpers with white outlining the v-neck.

As we walked to the main palace and were all lined up in front of the entrance and the doors opened and the hall was shown.

I realized my new life had started and there was no going back.

I had reached a point in my life when everything in my life had turned around.

This was the beginning of my future.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**My exam got postponed and I got time to write this!**

**I love this! **

**Please review!**

**I would love it if you did!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**THE RETURN OF THE RAT**

School was surprisingly fun, nothing like I thought it would be though.

But it was a little weird not changing classes.

We had three sections, 7A, 7B, 7C.

And there were equal number of people in each class.

Each class had its own standard timetable and had all the people taking the same subjects.

I was in 7A, Our class had those people who had taken Defence, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, English/History.

I got used to the pattern of studying.

Since we didn't have houses, we had one standard Quidditch team.

Also, we had one period every week for Physical fitness.

That teacher was really muscular and really physical.

Every Friday morning in the first period she'd make us stretch in ways we never thought we could.

We had to run four times along the track and by the end of the period we'd all be drained.

I had it easier than the rest having been on a Quidditch team before.

The others had a much harder time.

There was free access to the library until nine in the night and that's the part I enjoyed most.

Every Sunday we were allowed to leave campus and go to some nearby wizarding town. But most of the people just stayed in.

There was more of a division based on academics than in Hogwarts.

There was that really smart group who didn't interact with everyone.

Groups stayed tight within their groups.

There was only academic competition I noticed.

Every time there was a race in class to see who said the answer first, who submitted their assignments first and no one was laid back.

The laid back group was marginalized and were looked down upon.

In Hogwarts the laid back group usually was at the top of the popularity list.

That was the thing, there wasn't a popularity list here.

There was no battle to be the most good-looking, no pressure to be extremely social.

No partying, no fun, basically.

I hated being told to walk in a straight line, not allowed to talk to my friends in the hallways.

The worst was if you were caught with a boy, there would be whispering following you around for a week.

I wondered why they were so….immature?

Maybe it was because they were not told at home or at school to be open-minded.

I sighed, look at my own father, exhibit A.

Al and Rose couldn't write anymore because letters were allowed only for family.

Can you believe this?

My dear father had got me put into a military school.

I had an abundant amount of homework to do and was too busy to think of anything else.

I decided to try out for the Quidditch team.

Girls looked at me like I was mad.

Apparently I was the only girl who had given her name for the team.

Great, there was a gender divide as well.

I didn't think I could put up with this.

When I stood on the Quidditch pitch with my broomstick the captain, Rahul, told us that he needed only one chaser so it was going to be difficult to choose from all of us.

He went year-wise and finally came to the seventh years.

I flew up and weaved in and out of the players, dodging all of them.

In the end it came down to four of us.

Three boys and I.

I wasn't nervous, why would I be?

When I got in the air and the quaffle was in my hand I sped to the hoops dodging the bludgers and not stumbling once.

I threw the quaffle through the hoop.

After four more throws, I landed on the ground feeling confident that I'd got this one in the bag.

After trying out the three boys, Rahul said "Sahana Sharma, you're in"

I grinned.  
One of the boys said loudly "But she's a girl!"

I asked "So?"

He looked at me "Girls can't play, they can't play as well as guys"

I laughed "Are you insane? Girls are amazing Quidditch players! Don't be a sore loser!"

He looked really angry but Rahul said "I pick her and that's final, the rest of you can leave"

The all left, glaring and muttering.

Rahul turned to me "You play well…the thing is girls never try out"

I nodded "I know, but why is it like that?"  
He said "I don't know to be honest, it's just become such a male-oriented sport at our school"

I shook my head "I just don't like this, everybody is so academically inclined and they don't have fun or anything"

He told me "Get used to it, now go for lunch, the bell's going to ring soon"

I nodded and waved, he waved back.

I'd been hearing that sentence way too much 'Get used to it'

I guess that was the only way to survive in that place.

Months rolled by and nothing really changed.

Rohit intrigued me, he was always so silent and minded his own business. I'd watch him doing his work sometimes in the library and he'd catch me looking at him.

I'd blush and look away. Something about him was so mysterious, he was on the Quidditch team too as a beater.

Sometimes I'd catch him looking at me as well.

Like he told me to, I started reading wizard authors and I quite liked them.

I was contemplating becoming one myself.

When August came, on the first Saturday morning I got called to meet Anita Kumar.

The warden looked me down sitting in her office "You have a visitor"

Did I tell you that the school allowed visitors on the weekend?

No? Well my bad.

I had no idea who it could have been.

It was obviously not my parents and I had no distant relatives who would take that much interest in me.

So I was extremely surprised when Al appeared on the side.

Not believing it I gasped.

He smiled and I stood there as still as a statue.

The teacher sighed "Leave, remember curfew at eleven"

She sent a warning glare my way and I was so shocked I just said "Okay, thank you"

We left, once we were standing in the dining hall he looked at me smiling.

I hugged him, positively strangling him in the process.

I started sobbing into his shirt "I've missed you so much!"

He laughed "Me too, my father suggested I visited you"

I pulled away "I will have to thank him for that"

I took his hand "How are you?"

He smiled "Fine, how's seventh year?"

I shrugged "Okay…I guess"

He rubbed my tears away with his thumb "I wish you were still coming to Hogwarts"

I nodded "Me too"

He hadn't changed, he looked just as good-looking as he was.

I led him to our common room he said "Wow, this looks nice, sad you don't have houses here"

I nodded "Yeah, come I want you to meet my sister"

I led him up the girl's staircase and to my room.

I opened the door to find my sister sitting on her bed talking to Amrita.

They saw me enter and said "Come in we were just talking about you"

I pushed the door wider to reveal Albus.

Samira looked shell-shocked and Amrita gaped.

Samira leaped off the bed "You're Albus!"

Albus looked nervous "Yeah"

Samira looked at me grinning widely "oh my god!"

I blushed.

She told him "It's wonderful to meet you, I'm Samira, Sahana's twin"

He smiled "Oh, Hi"

Amrita reached Samira's shoulder "I'm Amrita their friend"

Albus smiled "Hi nice to meet you"

Amrita asked "So what's the plan?"

I said "Nothing yet"

Samira rolled her eyes "Shut up, go somewhere, anywhere away from this building that's all"

Amrita nodded "Yeah you don't want to be caught with him here, the girls will gossip about you for the rest of the year then"

Al looked at me "What?"

I sighed "Yeah, come on Al"

I led him out after we bid goodbye to Samira and Amrita.

As we walked back to the common room I saw Rohit sitting at the desk hunched over his homework, He said "Hey Sahana I have something to ask you"

I looked over at him and smiled "What?"

Then he saw Albus and asked "um…hello? Who are you?"

Albus said smiling "Albus Potter"  
Rohit looked shocked, he looked from me to Albus and Albus to me.

I asked "You wanted to ask me something?"

He went back to being intense "Yeah, but you're clearly busy… my doubts in Potions can wait"

Albus laughed "You're asking Sahana doubts in Potions?"

I whacked him "Shut it!"

Rohit looked at him "Why not?"

Albus told him "It's her worst subject, I know, I was her partner last year"

Rohit sighed his expression not changing "I'm sorry I didn't know, it's not like we both talk that much or anything"

He continued doing his homework and Albus looked at me a little confused.

I said "I'm sorry, maybe you should ask Samira"

Rohit just nodded not looking at us.

Al asked "I can help if you like?"

Rohit said over his shoulder "You haven't started seventh year"

Al's eyes narrowed "Try me"

Rohit smirked "Fine"

Al walked over and bent to see what Rohit was doing.

It was like there was this competition happening between them.

When they were done Rohit looked up at Al "I think what you're saying is right, it makes sense. Thanks, I will crosscheck with someone else and if you're right…"

Al smiled proudly "I told you I could do it, don't bother checking it's right"

Rohit rolled his eyes "But you might also want to work on the over-confidence"

Al's smile slipped off his face "I'm not over-confident"

Rohit sighed "Whatever you say man, that's what I feel"

Al said sharply "What you feel is wrong"

Rohit asked "Who are you trying to prove this to, yourself or me?"

He stood up picked up his books and made to leave.

Al put a hand on his shoulder and asked "What makes you the judge?"

Rohit removed Al's hand off his shoulder and looked at me we shared a look for a second. I was afraid something was going to go wrong. I had been about to move forward and say something.

Rohit looked back at Al and said, his body completely rigid and stiff "You have come to spend a weekend with your _friend_ not to prove a point to me. Have fun. Bye Sahana"

I said "Bye"  
I was going to thank him later for being tactful.

Albus was still seething as we left to the grounds "Who did he think he was?"

I answered "Rohit is a pretty intense person. He is really serious and rarely talks to people"

Albus said "I think he's weird"

I felt the need to defend Rohit "He's not weird Al, he's nice. I know him I'm one of the few people who actually knows him a little bit"

Al looked at me "Why can't you admit that he's totally mental?"

I asked "Why can't you admit that you're over-confident? This is what you always do! Just because you don't like something he said you can't think he's a bad person. You can't criticize him when what he said was true"

Al asked "You think I'm over-confident?"

I nodded "Yes, he didn't ask for your help did he? You just offered it thinking that you're too great or something hoping to show him up. When he acknowledged your answer but wasn't willing to accept it as the final one you showed off again. He had every right to put you in your place"

Al didn't have anything to say.

I said looking at him "Albus, the students at I.A.M are very different from the ones in Hogwarts. They don't fight in corridors and or fight anywhere else. They fight in academics and intellectually. The people here are much more political. Here people don't respond to insults physically they respond verbally or mentally. Plus, they are super smart. All of them are gifted academically and have very intelligent brains. You can't expect a boy like Rohit to accept your answer without having ever met you and knowing that you haven't started seventh year. They're not wired like that"

Albus looked at me "How do you survive here?"

I answered "You get used to it"

Albus smiled "I wonder how they'd cope if they came to Hogwarts" he said this while watching a long line of students going to their building in a very disciplined manner.

I said "They would be able to, it's god's gift to us to be able to adapt"

Al looked at me "Let's just forget about him, he's not worth it. Show me the Quidditch pitch"

I took him around the school. He blinked at me when I told him that girls didn't try out for the Quidditch team.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He didn't say it loudly or even too quietly.

It was almost like a statement.

I said "It's not as bad as you think"

We were sitting in the stands and the wind was blowing.

I looked at the hills and took a breath as the trees swayed.

I looked at him as he leaned back onto his elbows and shook his head "This is not the place you ought to be"

I smiled "Really Al…it's not as bad as you think it is"

He looked at me smirking "You expect me to believe that?"

I nodded "Yeah…"

He snorted "This place is a hell-hole, it's like…like…some sort of what are those things? Ro-ro…yeah robots! Robot factory, isn't that what the muggles call it?"

I had nothing to say.

I just looked at Al and he shrugged "What?"

I smiled "Like I said you get used to it"

Al rolled his eyes "Sahana I got used to hearing James singing in the shower like a monkey that's had too much firewhiskey but that doesn't mean I'm fine with it or that I like it"

I laughed "Al you don't understand, every place has it's pros and cons. You've never studied here so you don't know what it's like"

I looked away from him.

He said "I might not have studied here but I can say that you don't enjoy it"

I scoffed "Who are you to say that? I do enjoy it very much thank you!"

He asked "Really?"

I answered looking at him seriously "Yes I do. I understand Potions much more now, the teachers are great, I have friends who care for me. I love the subjects and I get to pursue English. Actually when it comes to studies I.A.M beats Hogwarts any day"

He asked unperturbed "Is that all? Academics? That's it? That's not the Sahana I know. I thought I was the one who focuses on Academics. I thought for you school isn't just about academics, it was more than that for you wasn't it?"

I felt my heart get heavy.

"Al…Please. Don't make this hard for me. I have been trying so hard to get used to it and enjoy it. I really want to, I really, really do"

I choked as I said it.

Al smiled "It's just one year, it'll be gone in a flash"

I asked "How are Rose and Scorpius?"

Al answered "Great, Rose hates me right now because Uncle Ron didn't allow her to come with me"

I laughed.

Al said "Wait, I have something for you"

I asked being polite even though I was excited inside "Why? You didn't have to!"

He smiled rummaging in his pocket "Shut up, if you're happy just say it, no need to coat it by being over-polite"

I whacked him.

He took out a package from his pocket I asked "How did you fit it in there?"

He looked at me "Magic Sahana, how else?"

I slapped a hand to my fore-head "oh yeah I forgot"

Sometimes I can be stupid, very stupid.

Al handed it to me. It looked like he had wrapped it by hand, which touched me.

He said "Since I'm not going to be able to give this to you on your birthday, I thought I'd give it to you now"

I smiled and removed the wrapping paper carefully without tearing it.

He asked "Why don't you just tear it?"

I grinned "And destroy your handiwork? Never!"

He blushed "Just open it"

I opened it and saw a book, it was by a lady called Jenna Roberts, 'Sweet summer' was the title.

I smiled "Thank you Al"

He said "There's more" he looked at the package.

I saw a tiny box and three huge bars of Honey Duke's best chocolate, dark chocolate, caramel and milk.

I picked up the tiny wooden box, I lifted the wooden lid off and found a silver anklet sitting on the velvet.

I died.

It was so beautiful, so incredibly beautiful. It had tiny pin pricks of amethyst and sapphire throughout its circumference.

I just stared transfixed on the work and the intricacy and just the sheer beauty of it.

Al asked nervously "Do you like it?"

I looked up and gave him the best smile I could manage without bursting into tears "Thank you"

I hugged him.

He pulled away and looked at me "Wear it"

I carefully picked it up from its box and held it out to Albus "Will…Will you put it for me?"

He nodded and took the silver anklet from my hands.

He knelt down and I pulled my jeans up to reveal my ankle.

He put it for me and I admired the look of it on my ankle.

He sat back down and said "It looks beautiful"

I smiled and asked "What made you pick it out?"

He ran a hand through his hair "I didn't know what jewelry you'd like. I didn't want to get you a necklace or earrings or a bracelet. They're over-used gifts. I searched and searched and almost gave up on finding something unique. And then this caught my eye and I decided that it was it"

I said "It's so brilliant, so is the book and the chocolate is fantastic but you really didn't have to"

This time I was honest.

He kissed my cheek "But I wanted to, there are a lot of things I didn't have to do but I did them for you and I quite enjoy doing things for you just to see your face light up with joy or to get that hug that is so filled with a thousand emotions or the total happiness that you express. It's completely worth it"

I looked down blushing "We broke up you realize?"

He lifted my chin up to look at him"So? I love you, what're you going to do about it?"

I looked into his eyes, they were so captivating "You should have moved on by now"

He looked hurt "After everything, you think I can? I can't Sahana, I tried, very hard but I couldn't. And frankly, I don't want to"

I didn't say anything and he asked uncertainly "Did you want me to?"

I shook my head "No…but I expected you to"

He kissed me, so passionately that I melted straight through the stands.

When he was done and I had suddenly become illiterate, he told me "You think I'm that bad?"

I said trying to catch my breath "No, I just thought that…that I wasn't good enough"

He tucked my hair behind my ear "You are more than good enough, you will always be. You are more than I could have asked for"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I hit his chest "Shut up, I'm just me. Don't flatter me more than required"

He told me "I'm just saying the truth"

I wriggled out of his arms and started wrapping my gifts.

He asked "What are you doing?"

I answered "I don't want to get caught here with you"

He asked cheekily "You think I'm not cool enough for the people here"

I stood up and offered him a hand "On the contrary I think you're a little too cool for them"

He grinned "Oh"

We started walking back to the dorms.

He said "I wouldn't mind studying here just to be with you"

I pulled his cheek "You're cute"

He rubbed his cheek "I'm serious"

I stopped walking and told him "You will only realize the value of Hogwarts when you don't have it any more"

I started walking and he said silently "I only realized your importance when I didn't have you anymore. I'd take you over Hogwarts any day"

His price charming lines were alarming and disarming at the same time.

I asked "What's with your fairytale dialogues? I thought you didn't do fairytales?"

He dug his hands into his pockets and grinned at the ground, he kicked the gravel and ruffled his hair with one hand. I almost stopped to stare at him in that pose. He looked so attractive when he did that.

He said "Thought I'd become the Prince Charming you wanted"

I said to him "But all I want is you"

He had a wider grin on his face.

He asked "When did we become so…so…so…?"

I offered "Cheesy?"

He nodded "Exactly"

I shrugged "Don't know, I've been reading too much and you're trying too hard I guess"

He asked "Trying too hard?"

I nodded "You're being the textbook definition of a perfect boy, but Al I know you're not. You don't have to say all those things and try to be chivalrous. Just be yourself"

I gave a small smile but he said "Then you don't know me at all"

I asked a little worried "What?"

He said quietly "I've always been like this, just because I didn't say it out aloud doesn't mean I didn't think them. You don't know me at all, you just keep assuming you know me. Let me tell you something you only saw my annoying side you never saw my good side…."

I started getting worked up "And who's fault was that? Did I tell you to show me that side?"

Al gritted his teeth "You were not very nice yourself mind you"

I said angrily "At least I was still myself, not hiding a different side of me"

Al asked "Okay, so you're telling me that you were a pain in the arse throughout and that was the real you? That explains a lot"

I got annoyed "No, that is not what I'm saying. I tried being nice to you but you didn't go for it so I gave you what you deserved, my irritation is a part of me. Doesn't mean that I behave differently around different people confusing them about who I really am"

Al said "Who wants everybody to know who they really are, you only want a few important people to know who you really are"

I said "Okay, but you can't blame me. I didn't enter your list of important people until recently did I? So don't accuse me for being unaware of your personality"

He shook his head "You are so bloody annoying!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest "Right, when you don't have a fitting argument just start insulting the other person. Ah…it's good to see the old Potthead coming out of retirement"

He looked like he wanted to rip his hair out.

He pointed a finger at me "Shut up"

I smirked and said cheekily "I don't want to, I rather watch the steam coming out of your ears. It's quite hilarious"

He looked frustrated "God I shouldn't have come here…."

I continued walking towards the dormitory as the bell rang "We have lunch now, coming or not? We can stand here and argue all day but I am hungry"

He started walking and then mumbled "Stupid Pug-face"

I laughed "There's the immature Potthead I fell in love with"

I reached up and ruffled his hair.

He glared at me and I said sweetly "Awww…cheer up Al…stop being such a mood-killer"

He sighed dramatically and said "The food better be worth it…I'm warning you"

I laughed happily "I love you"  
He gave me a small smile "I love you to"

And that's how you work a long-distance relationship.

I felt complete, but I knew that once Al left the same old life would begin.

I just hoped Al could handle one year alone before he got to see me again.

But love would get us through it.

Or at least I hoped that it would.

* * *

**SAHANA POV:**_  
_

_"I'll See you again, oh_  
_This is not where it ends_  
_I will carry you with me, oh_  
_Till I see you again_

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_  
_Calling me back in time_  
_Back to you_  
_In a place far away_  
_Where the water meets the sky_  
_The thought of it makes me smile_  
_You are my tomorrow"_

* * *

**ALBUS POV:**

_"I thought I saw her face_  
_In every single crowd_  
_I heard her voice again_  
_Calling me aloud_

_I don't care what you do_  
_I'm coming back_  
_I can look forward too_  
_I'm coming back_

_I thought I never could_  
_Return where I belong_  
_But with her waiting there_  
_I knew I could be strong_

_I don't care what you do_  
_I'm coming back_  
_I can look forward too_  
_I'm coming back_  
_I don't care what you do_  
_I'm coming back_  
_I can look forward too_  
_I'm coming back"_

* * *

**AN: Hello! I am back! Exams are done and I wrote this with a lot of enthusiasm!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review! I'm waiting!**

**I guess I'll be updating sooner now that I have my holidays :D**

**But you guys have to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A WEDDING REUNION**

Turning eighteen was not fun at all.

I had finished school and had become a published wizard and muggle author.

So what was the big deal about turning eighteen, should have been fun?

Right?

But I felt empty as I woke up on my bed in the morning.

My Dad still didn't let me go back to England.

Al had quit writing to me and Rose was the only one I kept in touch with now.

I wanted to fall back to sleep and never wake up again.

I had enough money to do what I wanted now, but my Dad still controlled my life and it was getting on my nerves.

I went downstairs after changing and my mother gave me a big hug "Happy Birthday Sahana!"  
I smiled "Thanks Ma"

She pulled away and said "I've made all your favorites"

I forced a smile and sat down at the dining table.

My father appeared and gave me hug though I just sat there not responding to him.

He said "Happy birthday Sahana!"

I mumbled "Thanks"

After breakfast Papa asked me "What do you want for your birthday?"

I looked at him "I want to move out"

Samira choked and I patted her on the back.

My father looked at me "But why? Aren't you happy here? Isn't this convenient?"  
I shook my head "It isn't that, I just need some independence. That's what I want for my birthday Pa..independence"  
My father smiled "Sahana, you are already independent"

I asked "What? I am living with my parents under my father's thumb when I'm earning enough to support myself, it doesn't make sense"

He said "All parents have to have some control over their children so that they don't make mistakes"

I asked "How much and for how long?"

He was about to answer but I said sternly "Look Papa, you've done enough to ruin my life. I have been following everything you say but now I have to leave. I am eighteen now. I am an adult who can take care of herself. I'm leaving whether you like it or not"

My mother said "Sahana, we'll allow you to go…no…let me speak….we'll allow you to go but when you do go to England and you get hurt we'll be too far away to help you. You're not ready for this"

I knew what she was talking about and I had nothing to say.

She looked tired and my Dad looked confused.

Samira said "I think she should go, if she isn't happy here then there's no point for her to stay here"

My sister was now training to become a healer and had a secret boyfriend my parents didn't know about.

She looked at me "Is this what you want?"

I looked at my mother and she looked away.

I nodded "Yes"

My Dad sighed "Fine go, but I will choose where you are going to stay and I will make the arrangements"

I nodded not arguing.

I went upstairs and sat down on my bed.

When was I going to come back?

I had absolutely no idea.

That night Samira forced me to go partying, she invited our circle of friends at I.A.M.

It was fun but I was totally out of it. I sat on a bench outside the club thinking about how I'd be able to go home when Rohit sat down beside me.

"Hey"

I looked at him "Hi, why aren't you inside?"

He told me "I didn't even want to come for the party, Amit dragged me here"

It would have been rude coming from anyone else but from Rohit it made me smile. He hadn't changed and I had come to accept that this was how he was.

He asked "What are you doing outside?"

I answered with a sigh "I don't like partying either"

Silence followed. Finally he asked "I heard you were going back to England"

It wasn't question. I nodded and he took a breath "I was wondering when it would happen"

I asked "You knew I'd leave?"

He smirked "Duh"

I smiled. He said "You're weird"

I asked not knowing whether it was an insult "What do you mean?"

He said "You're loyal and nice and I don't know, you're just not like everyone else"

I said "Shut up, between us you're the weirder one"

I laughed as he just smiled.

I asked "How are you doing anyway?"

He leaned back and said "Same old story, minute I got a job at the ministry my mother started badgering me to get married"

This was not new every indian girl and boy went through the same process.

I snorted. He said "I'm glad you find it humorous"

I tried to be polite "Sorry"

He asked "What's the scene with Albus now?"

I felt the depression coming back "Honestly I don't know, he stopped writing to me"

He said "Sorry"

I shook my head "It's alright"

He said "When I saw him I didn't really like him"

I rolled my eyes "As if I didn't know"

He continued "But I knew he was dependable, so this is oddly out of character for him"

I looked down not knowing what to say.

He said "This is a horrible time to tell you this but I've sort of….grown to like you…over these past few months"

I looked up "What?"

He didn't look at me "Thought I should get it off my chest before you left, not that I think it's going anywhere"

I said shakily "Sorry, but I…."

He put his hands and out and said frantically "No…don't say it…I know you love him…I shouldn't have said anything"

I sighed "I just feel bad that you had to harbor these feeling for me knowing that I couldn't reciprocate them"

He shyly ran a hand through his hair "It's okay, you made my life interesting and that's what I am thankful for"

I laughed. He stood up "Chal…I think I should go, I'll see you…happy birthday once again…bye"

He smiled at me and waved.

I waved "Bye, thanks"

He walked away and I could see his fading outline as he walked down the street.

I looked back up at the moon and smiled, understanding people were still left in the world. It was definitely a comforting thought.

* * *

London marked a new chapter in my life

When I moved into the flat my Dad had picked out for me in London, I was quite impressed.

It had two bedrooms a living room a kitchen and a balcony.

I didn't need more than that.

The first thing I did was call Rose.

When she arrived it was a different feeling entirely.

Seeing my best friend after so long was incredible.

She said "I missed you so much!"

I laughed "me too"

Her hair had grown but otherwise she still looked the same.

She told me "So this is your place, how do you plan to decorate it?"

I shrugged "That's why I called you"

So that's how the day went, shopping and then assembling things.

She told me "Come let's go out for dinner, my welcome for you"

I smiled.

I hadn't asked her yet about Albus.

AS we entered the café she asked me "Aren't you going to ask about Al?"

I blushed "Umm…"

We sat down at a table and she told me "He's in Auror training, should be done any time now and then he'll start working in the department, same for Scorp"

I asked uncertainly "Is he…is he….fine?"

She looked down and then the waitor arrived.

Once we placed our orders she looked at me "Sahana, the things is….."

I sighed "I knew it, I knew this would happen I knew he'd move on!"

She said "Sahana listen, that's not it. Albus has been kind of depressed"

I asked "Why?"

She said "He heard you're going out with someone else"

I asked "WHAT? That's…that's crazy!"

She laughed "I know right?"

I asked "Who did he think I was going out with?"  
She said "Some…Rohit…I think…I don't know"

I slapped my hand to my fore-head "Oh god….this is becoming so silly. Okay look, in the one letter I wrote to him after school was done I said that Rohit had asked me out and I didn't know what to say because he wasn't a bad guy and that I really had no excuse to say no except for the fact that I loved Al"

She whacked me "Are you an idiot? You dumbass, you know Al! Oh god!"

The food arrived and we ate, I said with my mouth full of pasta "I didn't mean to"

She glared at me "Al's going to be really mad about this"

I threw my hands up "I got frustrated okay, he hadn't written to me and I thought this might provoke a reaction out of him"

She sighed "I can't believe you're still this immature"

I blushed "Who are you calling immature, you're the one who's getting all worked up about Scorpius finding someone at Auror training"

It was her turn to be embarrassed.

She mumbled something very much-like "Hope you choke on that pasta" but I decided not to dwell on it.

Even after Al came back I heard nothing from him.

Whenever I saw Al's face in the papers as a successful auror and everything I felt choked and teary again.

He had forgotten me, there was no talk of him having a girlfriend which was slightly comforting.

Daily Prophet tried hiring me, but I didn't accept. Obviously, I didn't want to be the next Rita Skeeter.

But apparently Rita Skeeter's niece was interested in hiring me.

I felt messed up without a social life.

Rose and I stayed in touch.

She had become a healer something I was very proud of her for.

I met both Scorpius and her continuously. Scorpius kept giving me updates on Albus.

All in all life was abysmal. Nothing great.

Scorp and Rose eventually got engaged, which was completely shocking right? Yeah I know, I'm horrible at sarcasm.

I was really happy for them before she came to ask me if I wanted to be her maid of honour.

Obviously I said yes.

But I knew who the best man was going to be. And I felt slightly weak in the knees thinking about him.

That's what I felt when I was sitting in Rose's flat waiting for Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy to join us for making wedding plans.

I picked at the ends of the placemats on Rose's table and half-heartedly nodded at what she was saying.

I snapped up when I heard the doorbell ring.

Rose asked "Sahana could you please get that?"

My heart pounded.

What if it was Albus and Scorpius?

I died as I walked to the door.

I turned the doorknob and opened it holding my breath.

Standing on the other side of the threshold were Albus and Scorpius.

Scorpius hurriedly smiled "Hey! I'm just going to keep these inside!"

He brushed past me.

Al stood there, staring at me and I stared back at him.

I asked "Hi?"

He looked at this feet "Hi"

I asked "How are you?"

He nodded "Fine"

I asked "Why did you stop writing to me?"

He answered "Auror training"

I asked "So why not after?"

He answered "I…I…I.."

I asked getting angrier "Do you have a girlfriend?'

He answered shaking his head "No"

I asked "Then what? Damnit! Give me an answer Al!"

He looked up at me "I couldn't okay?"

I asked "Why?"

He continued "Because…..I…..felt like…you…had….moved on"

I yelled "WHAT! Are you frickin' kidding me! I have been worried sick, crying my eyes out because you thought I had bloody moved on?!"

He flinched at my words.

I punched him and ignored the throbbing in my hand "I'm going to kill you Potter I swear! I'm going to pulverize you and….you just wait!"

He backed away from me.

I poked a finger into his chest "I've been so bloody distressed! Thinking all sorts of things! I've been waiting for so long and that's the excuse you give me! You complete…utter….moron! I am starting to wonder why I turned down Rohit in favour of you! I…"

He cut me off "Rohit? Rohit? You're still stuck on that nutty idiot?!"

I said angrily "Maybe if you had written me I'd have told you!"

Albus looked angry "You should have just written then, didn't you think it was important to me?"

I scoffed "Important to you? As if you showed any interest you bloody idiot!"

I would have hit him again but this time he grabbed my wrist and pulled me roughly to him.

I was going to kick him or something but he shut me up with a kiss.

I struggled for a bit before completely freezing and sinking into his embrace.

After so long, this was like heaven. All the anticipation, all the crying, all the fighting had come to this.

I was in a daze until he pulled away.

I blinked many times trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Albus looked very angry "I am so mad at you! First for not telling me about that tosspot, second about questioning how much you mean to me. Don't you dare say that I don't care. You're the only thing I've been thinking about Pug-face, I absolutely hate you so much for saying that"

I said stubbornly "I hate you too Pott-head"

I stepped on his foot and he hopped around on one foot "ow! Bloody…"

I smirked and pulled out of his embrace "I'm not forgiving you that easily"

He glared at me. I walked into the house leaving him there.

* * *

For the next few weeks he tried getting to me and placating me, nothing worked.

Well…it worked but I wasn't going to tell him that, duh!

He tried everything, trust me, everything.

He tried coming into my house, calling me, kissing me, and I just ignored it all.

I think he deserved it and I knew it was driving him crazy.

Every time I slipped away from him, I knew he hated it.

But I was going to torture him, it's what I wanted to do after what he did to me.

As the wedding approached, Albus tried harder.

He relentlessly chased me and ambushed me.

I wasn't having any of it. Yeah, see that? I'm so cool I can resist Albus Potter's advances.

Rose and Scorpius were obviously more interested in their wedding. But they did find our situation amusing.

When the real day came, I tried to stop Rose from worrying "What if everything goes wrong? What if…?"

I asked "What if I could slap some sense into you right now?"

She glared at me "Shut up"

I rolled my eyes "He loves you what more do you want?"

She sighed and asked "You're right? Think I look fine?"

Fine? She looked amazing!

Her hair was pinned up in a French twist and her dress was perfection.

I stared at her "Rose, I think you've gone mad, you look absolutely brilliant!"

She smiled "Thank you, you look very nice yourself"

I being the maid of honor wore a dark pink dress, with a matching flower in my hair.

I stood up and looked at the clock "It's time"

Right on cue Al peeped in "It's time, Rose you must meet Uncle Ron, come on"

His gaze lingered on me.

I felt flustered because I liked Al in a suit, he pulled it off extremely well.

Rose said "Right, here we go"

I followed her out.

She left down the stairs and Al caught my wrist "You're looking beautiful"

I smiled "Thank you"

I pulled my wrist out of his grasp and raced down the steps before he could catch me.

I adjusted my gown and stood in my position.

And then the music started, she walked in.

I saw Scorpius's face light up.

Rose looked radiant.

Al standing behind Scorpius looked very happy.

When she reached and Scorpius took her hand I felt like jumping up and down with glee. But that would have been very odd don't you think?

The priest started and it seemed to go on forever.

Finally he said "You may now kiss the bride"

The kiss was fabulous. They pulled away as confetti fell from the roof of the marquee.

Fred and James high-fived each other, I just grinned and clapped.

Then came the cake and dancing.

I loved that Scorpius didn't smash any cake on Rose's face and neither did Rose.

I hated cake smashing, it was supposed to be eaten not wasted. Plus, it was chocolate cake, how the hell can anyone think of doing that with chocolate cake?

That was until Al stood next to me after getting his plate of cake and smeared some in my face. I was just about eat a spoonful too, how embarrassing?

I was so surprised and everybody was laughing. I heard a camera flash.

I glared at Albus.

I picked up my piece and smashed it on his face.

There went a piece of really good chocolate cake wasted. Not really wasted actually, something about a chocolate covered Al did dangerous things to my heart.

God, something is seriously wrong with me.

When the food fight started, I hid under a table and watched as the cake got mutilated.

I hated that it did, I wanted to eat it. It really broke my heart watching that.

Call me a pig, but what I'd been looking forward to at the wedding was the food.

I almost squealed when someone joined me under the table thinking that I was going to get some other food item thrown on me.

But Albus's voice reached me "Want some cake?"

He sat beside me and had two plates in hands with perfectly unharmed pieces of cake on them.

I gasped "How did you get it?"

He grinned "I saved us each a piece"

He held a plate out for me, I took it and devoured it, I said with my mouth full "Soooo gooo'!"

He nodded eating as well.

When we finished he looked at me "You've got cake on your face"

I nodded "So do you"

The food fight continued, but nobody had found us yet. Why would they? When there was food and a fight involved the Weasleys were never far behind.

Unknowingly I found myself leaning towards me and he leaned in as well.

When our lips met, it was absolutely all-consuming.

It couldn't have gotten any better.

There we were kissing under a table at our best friends' wedding while a food war raged around us.

It was quite romantic actually, believe it or not.

I tasted chocolate on his lips and I wasn't complaining, I loved chocolate and I loved Al.

Scorpius and Rose had to stick their heads under the table right then and say "Say cheese!"

We didn't collect ourselves fast enough because the flash went off too soon.

I blushed and Al yelled "Scorp I'm going to kill you and I don't care that it's your wedding! Rose sorry to inform you at such short notice but you're going to be a widow in the next five minutes"

He chased him around the wedding hall and even got him in headlock. Rose and I watched.

When they finally calmed down, Al came up to me "Want to dance?"

He still had chocolate on his face and other food on his clothes, his tie was lopsided, his collar button was open, his shirt had come untucked and I found myself saying "What the hell, okay"

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

He twirled me around and started doing a crazy dance I didn't know existed. The Perfect Potter had disappeared and here I was dancing with just plain Pott-head.

When the night ended and everyone started going their ways the Weasley family sat around a table(one of the few that hadn't been toppled over) talking about random things.

I was too tired and fell asleep with my head on Al's shoulder.

I remember Al apparating me to my flat and carrying me to my bed.

I didn't let go of his hand I only said one word "Stay"

And he did.

He was just as tired as I was. We fell asleep together,in conclusion it was the best night of sleep I ever had.

I heard him murmur before I drifted off completely "love you"

I murmured back "Love you too"

My life was amazing.

I didn't want anything more.

* * *

**SAHANA:**

_"God who doesn't need at all  
I heard your voice I felt your call  
It's echoing I cannot shake you off.  
The stars that shine they bear your name  
They sing the song that gives you praise  
You've captured me  
My heart is lifting off_

God, I've fallen to my knees  
I'm bowing at your feet  
I give you all of me  
In you I am complete  
It's all because of love  
I'm not who I was  
I'm who I meant to be  
In you I am complete" 

**ALBUS:**_  
_

_"I'm coming i'll get ya, yeah  
We have a connection, that's right  
This girl I'm not letting go  
I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yea_

Forget about your friends they don't care where we go  
If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people  
I've been looking for you forever baby we go  
Together baby we go, we go

In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few  
Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you  
Cause I finally found, I finally found you  
You never have to worry if what I say is true  
Girl I've been looking for you  
And when I saw you I knew  
That I finally found, I finally found you"

**THE END**_  
_

* * *

**AN: Hello! This is it!**_  
_

**How did you like it?!**

**Of course there's the epilogue left!**

**At least they are together now, right?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support till now!**

**Be back soon!**

**Keep reviewing!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**THE EPILOGUE**

It was unnerving to sit there in front of my father.

I held on to Al's sweaty palm with all that I had.

My mother looked like she wanted to escape, she stood up and said smiling nervously "I'll get something to eat"

Without waiting for a response she practically sprinted to the kitchen.

My father's piercing eyes looked like they were ready to kill.

Al had a strangely calm and composed look on his face but his sweaty palm cutting off the blood circulation in my hand was telling me a completely different story.

My father asked "So, Albus, what do you do?"  
I glared at my father, he already knew didn't he?

Albus answered "I'm the head Auror of the British Auror department"

My father nodded "Hmmm, you want to marry Sahana, is that right?"

I resisted the urge to rip my hair out.

Al nodded "That is correct"

I wouldn't be surprised if my Dad challenged Al to a duel next.

Al had insisted that he wanted my father's permission before we got married, I was all for getting the permission _after_ the marriage but Al was stuck on his decision.

It hadn't been this hard with his parents, his mother and father had treated me just fine.

Papa said "I didn't like you before, I sincerely hoped that Sahana wouldn't still be stuck on this childish idea of love"

I gaped. Al squeezed my hand so I didn't say anything for his sake.

My father continued "I tried everything to get her not to be with you…"

I didn't argue there, he said "But she was determined, when she puts her heart on something she will pursue it with everything she has. I admire her for that and for many other qualities and my only wish is that you don't mock her determination to pursue you"

I felt like hugging my father when he said that.

He looked at me "I know there's no point telling you not to get married to him, is there?"

I shook my head forcing myself not to cry.

A small smile appeared on his face "I know you've never forgiven me for what I did but is there any chance you'll forgive me now?"

Al slowly slipped his hand out of mine and I leaped at my father.

He caught me and I sobbed "Yes!"

He patted my head "Shhh….bas..bas…"

I pulled away and looked at my father "Thank you Papa"

I wiped my tears as he stood up and kissed me on my fore-head "I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then so be it"

Then he turned with a stony face to Al who was smiling "You hurt a single hair on her head or ever treat her badly, you will have me to answer to. Do I make myself clear?"

Al paled slightly and I snorted behind me father.

Al nodded "Y-yes Sir…I understand"

Papa laughed and patted Al hard on his back "Don't look so afraid!"

Al rubbed his back with a painful smile on his face and I almost burst out laughing.

When my mother came with a laden tray she was surprised to see us talking with smiles on our faces.

She was every happy that Papa had accepted our relationship.

That night as we sat around the dining table Ma asked "So where are you going to hold the wedding?"

Al and I exchanged a look.

I said "England" at the same time as Al said "India"

I glared at him and he glared at me.

It was an ongoing argument.

I said tearing the chappati with more force than was required "I told you I want to have it in England"

Al said taking a sip of water "It's my wedding too if you have forgotten, I want to have it here"

We glared at each other sharply and Ma tried to smoothen things out "It shouldn't matter where it is held should it? As long as you two are together and you are happy?"

I said "I'll be _happier_ if it's in England"

Al said flatly "I've seen too much of England"

I argued "Well I've seen too much of India"

Al scoffed "Yeah but you spent an equal amount of time in England haven't you?"  
I glared at him and he smirked like he'd won the argument.

I stuttered "That's….that….."

Papa said nodding "He does have a point"

Al grinned "Thank you for the support!...Uh.. Sir"  
Papa said smiling "No problem"

Al smirked "Then it's decided, we're having the wedding here"

I was outraged "Mumma say something!"

Ma shrugged "I don't see a problem in Albus's decision"

Al muttered "In your face pug-face"

I crossed my arms "Fine, we'll have it here"

Papa asked "Why do you want to have it in England in the first place?"  
I mumbled blushing "Iwanttowearawhitedress"

Al was the only one who caught it because he stopped eating to look at me.

I pushed my chair back and said "I'm going to sleep"

I climbed into bed and pretended to be a sleep when Al came up.

He climbed in next to me and said "I know you're not sleeping quit pretending"

I turned to face him "What do you want?"

He winked coyly "You"

I blushed "Shut up"

He said seriously "I heard what you said at the table"

I shrugged "Good for you"

I was about to turned back to face the window when he caught me around the waist and pulled me into his chest "Do you really want to wear a white dress to the wedding?"  
I sighed "No, actually there was another reason…."

I couldn't possibly tell him the reason, it would be embarrassing.

He asked, his breath hitting my neck "What is the reason then? Tell me"

I took a deep breath and faked a yawn "I'm so sleepy, good night!"

He kissed my cheek "Not so fast, first tell me"  
I felt my face heat up, if I told him he'd laugh at me and his ego would inflate.

He whispered "I'm waiting"

I said my breath hitching in my throat "I'm not going to tell you"

As I drew out of his grip he flipped me onto my back and straddled me "If you don't tell me I shall tickle you until you do"

The horror must have shown on my face because he smirked devilishly.

His green eyes looked amused at my state.

I struggled "Al stop it, you're being silly"

He pinned me down hard "Just tell me"  
I gave up "I like it when you wear a tuxedo okay? Happy?"

His eyes widened for a second and then he fell on top of me laughing.

I pushed him off me and glared at the wall waiting for him to stop.

I rolled over taking the blankets with me.

He poked my shoulder once…twice…thrice "What do you want Al?" I snapped.

He said sweetly "Hey don't be mad, I'm flattered, really, I'll wear a tuxedo everyday if you want me to"

I turned back to face him and I said "That would be cool, but I was really looking forward to it"

He kissed me "Well I want to see you wearing that Indian dress, remember when you wore it on Halloween, I've dreamt about you wearing something like that more times than I like to admit"  
I laughed "Seriously?"  
He smiled and nodded tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I kissed him "Then I'll wear something grander for the wedding just for you"

He asked "Really? You don't want to see me in a tuxedo?"

I laughed "I bet I'll get to see you in a tuxedo more than once all though I'll probably wear a Lehenga for the wedding with all the jewelry only once"

He grinned "I'm looking forward to it"

I rolled my eyes "Trust me it's not going to be great, I'll probably trip and fall or something or maybe I'll just have my dress ripped while walking down the stairs"

He kissed my cheek "No, I'll catch you"

He looked into my eyes smiling and I was stunned by the depth his eyes held. This man was going to be my husband.

I blushed and he said "Good night Sahana"

I smiled "Good night Albus"  
I turned on my side and closed my eyes I whispered "Love you Albus"

He responded "I know you do Sahana"

Trust Al to ruin the moment.

I whacked him twice "Fine, fine! You crazy woman I love you too! Merlin that hurt!"

This was what or lives would be, forever and ever.

Could I have been happier?

The answer was obviously, no.

The cockroach had found her rat.

Oh lord, that still doesn't sound good at all.

Whatever, get on with your lives.

Thank you for listening and the curtain falls. I shall take your leave now.

* * *

**SAHANA:**

_"I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time"_

**ALBUS:  
**

_"Two very different people,  
too scared to get along,  
Till two hearts beat together,  
underneath one sun,_

One very special moment,  
can turn a destiny,  
And what some would say,  
could never change,  
has changed for you and me,

Cause it's all,  
It's all in the way,  
you look through your eyes,  
and when all is said and done,  
All of the fear and all of the lies are,  
not hard to overcome,  
It's all in the way you look at it,  
that makes you strong,  
We were two, (we were two)  
now we are one,

We are two very different people,  
so much to overcome,  
So why care for one another,  
when there's so much to be done,

Cause sometimes it's necessary,  
just look how far we've come,  
You could say my friend that,  
it's the end,  
or a new tale has begun,

Cause it's all,  
It's all in the way,  
you look through your eyes,  
and when all is said and done,  
All of the fear  
and all of the lies are, (the lies)  
not hard to overcome, (no no)  
It's all in the way you look at it,  
that makes you strong,  
We were two, (we were two)  
now we are one"

* * *

**AN: I loved writing this story!**_  
_

**No matter how many times I tell myself that I'm not going to write about Albus, I write about him again and again.**

**He's just so awesome and I can see so much of potential in him to be a hero of a series himself.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you all!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I'll be back soon!**

**So keep reviewing and reading!:D**

**SPHP20896:)**

**P.S. All the songs in the chapters except for chapter 15 belong to the singers and are their work which I have used to bring out the emotion in the chapters, none belong to me. Thanks! :)**


End file.
